


when darkness desends

by soulmetalfairy



Series: dark spirits [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good versus Evil, Infiltration, Major Character Injury, dark spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a finished job team Natsu find Loke waiting for them. Beaten, and in shock from events he'd never hoped to face again, he tries to persuade them to help him stop the force infiltrating his home. however, when they realize they're severely outnumbered they have to call upon the rest of the guild, and hope it will be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fairy tail story that wasn't a crossover with something else so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy, and before I forget. All characters except for the oc's, and my Exeed belong to Hiro mashima.

'' Someone get me off this torture ride...... I'm going to vomit.''

 

Natsu sat forward in his seat, hand clamped over his mouth desperately to hold in the vomit that was ready to escape from his insides. This was why he hated trains so much. He couldn't stand them.

'' Someone please kill me?'' he begged.

'' Get a hold of yourself flame brains. We're almost back to Magnolia.'' Gray said. The ice make mage sat across from Natsu, his legs pulled up on the seat incase Natsu was unable to hold his last meal. He had made plans to prepare the teen for a royal beat down if he got a single drop of barf on his boots.

'' Can't you please cast troia or something girls?'' Gray asked, looking to the two youngest members of Team Natsu. The red head, who they had known for the last seven years, sadly shook her head.

'' He's grown immune to it remember. There's nothing we can do.'' Wendy stated.

'' If there was then we would've done it over five hours ago.'' The red head said. The red head, known as Mo, was a dragon slayer like her two fellow mages. She had a forgotten magic most called infereal dragon magic. This meant she is able to use all types of dragon slayer magic, including the legendary celestial dragon.

'' There's only a few more minutes before we pull into the station anyway, so he'll just have to grin and bear it.'' She added.

Natsu let a low groan out as he turned a shade paler, and wretched a deep dry heave. Lucy flinched at the sound, hugging plue to her stomach like a lifeline. The small snowman nikola simply cried out in his soft voice before trying to break free.

'' Erza, you've been rather quiet recently, what's the matter?'' Lucy asked. Erza sighed, and let her hand fall open to show the angry letter she held in her hands. Their most resent job hadn't gone so well. While they did finish it, they also ended up decimating a small village that had been caught up in it. Now left with no reward money, they also had a rather angry letter to deliver to the master.

'' Oh yeah.'' Lucy suddenly deflated from her normal chipper attitude to a rather upset look. Realizing she still didn't have money for rent, she knew she'd be out on another job withing the day. Her change in attitude didn't go unnoticed by the exceeds. The three multicolored cats knew that look very well. They'd seen it many times.

'' Would it help if I gave you one of my fish Lucy?'' Happy asked, holding up the scaly creature in his paws.

'' Stupid tomcat. A fish wouldn't help her pay her rent.'' Carla said, ready to swat it out of Happy's hands. 

'' A fish is always a good thing to have when you're down.'' the red exceed said. 

'' Ray, that doesn't mean that Lucy will want one.'' Mo said, pulling the red furred exceed into her lap. 

'' Are we there yet?'' Natsu practically begged as another dry heave wracked his body. Everyone seemed to take action at this outburst, either turning to put their legs in the aisle, or pull them up on the seat. 

'' Easy there Natsu. We're only a few more minutes out. Just hang on till then.'' Mo said, patting the dragon slayers back in reassurance. The dragon slayer looked up to face her, but immediately looked down when he felt another bout of sickness hit him. He paled once more before dry heaving. 

'' If it weren't for the fact that we were so close to home I'd say put him out of his misery.'' Lucy said. 

'' Then we'd have to carry him home.'' Mo stated. 

' ALL PASSENGERS DISSEMBARKING AT MAGNOLIA STATION PLEASE COLLECT YOUR BAGS. WE SHALL BE APPROACHING THE STATION SHORTLY.' The heard the intercom lacrima say. Natsu seemed to gain some color at the message, but his face immediately bleached when the train took a sudden lurch making his stomach jump to his throat.

'' See Natsu, I told you so.'' Mo said. The mage didn't respond. He only sat there moaning in discomfort. '' Sheesh. Maybe we should find another way to take care of his motion sickness.'' 

.........................................................................................................

Something wasn't right. Something was clearly wrong. Natsu had noticed it the moment he set foot on the station platform. There were people giving him, and the rest of his team strange looks. The were all watching as the walked off the train, sympathy emanating from their eyes. Other's however were just shocked by the amount of bags Erza was carting around. By then they were already used to those stares. 

'' Natsu. Something's not right.'' Wendy said.

'' I know.'' he mumbled. 

'' Could it have something to do with the guild?'' Mo asked, a worried look in her chocolate shaded eyes.

The three dragon slayers tuned into the chatter coming from the people around them as they walked along.

'' Are those mages friends with that person from earlier?''

'' They must be looking for those two from before.''

'' Wonder why they seem so on edge?''

'' Natsu, you heard what they said right?'' Mo asked, looking back to the pink haired mage.

'' Yeah. I heard them.'' Natsu answered her.

'' Let me handle this.'' Erza pushed past the two dragon slayers, and walked straight towards one of the bystanders they had overheard. One second the man was trying to look over a magazine, the next he was cowering under the great Titania herself.

'' Tell me. Why are you all staring at us? What are you hiding, tell me.'' Erza demanded from the man. She received no answer, and watched as the man just stared up at her towering figure with shocked eyes.

'' Erza! That's not how you ask someone for information!'' Lucy yelled to the red headed mage. The celestial mage stepped forward, and quickly pushed Erza away from the man before he decided to take off from where he stood. '' I'm sorry about that sir, but could you tell us why everyone seemed to be on edge while we were walking down the street?'' Lucy asked in the calmest tone she could muster at the moment.

The man only stared at her for a moment or so before finally deciding to answer her when he realized she wasn't a threat to him.'' If you must know, there was a pair of mages that ran through here a little while ago.'' he told them.

'' What did they look like.'' Erza demanded, stepping back into the conversation.

'' One of them had bright blue clothing, and short bright blue hair. The other was wearing some sort of black robe.'' The man told them.

'' Bright blue clothing. Doesn't that sound like something Yukino would wear?'' Wendy asked.

'' Yes, it definitely seems like something she'd wear.'' Carla said.

'' Question is, what would she be doing here. She's a member of Sabertooth, not Fairy Tail.'' Gray said.

'' Only one way to find out.'' Natsu said. The mage turned towards the road leading to the guild hall, and began running towards it leaving the rest of the group in the dust. The just stared dumbfounded for a moment or so until they caught on to what he was doing.

'' Natsu, get back here!'' Happy yelled as he tried to fly after his friend. The other exceed's followed suit, and the other dragon slayers didn't even bother to run seeing as Lucy, and Erza hadn't even tried to run after him yet.

'' I'm sorry. We have to go now. Thank you for the information.'' Lucy said to the man. She waved behind her back before running after her crazy guild friends she called family.

Natsu had disappeared, telling them that he must've already reached the guild hall by then. The exceeds were just barely visible in front of the two young dragon slayers. Meanwhile Lucy, Gray, and Erza were trying to catch up. Even with her strength she found it hard sometimes to keep up with those three mages.

'' Natsu really is crazy.'' Gray muttered.

'' You're only realizing that now?'' Lucy asked.

Lucy suddenly froze when she felt something shift inside of her. She fell back to a walk, before falling still were she stood. She felt drained almost. It was like someone had taken a portion of her magic straight from her body. It was rather similar to when she would summon a spirit. It was also similar to the rare occasion when her spirits would be able to summon themselves.

She couldn't be sure if it, but the feeling was the same as when Loke would open his own gate. The spirits may never admit it, but even when they open their own gate they may have to tap into their key holders magic. That is, if they're close enough to do so.

'' Lucy, what's up?'' Erza asked, running back to the blonde.

'' My magic...... It couldn't be.''

'' What are you talking about Lucy? What about your magic?'' Erza asked again.

'' It felt like my magic was pulled from my own body. The same feeling I get when I summon my spirits. As well as the same feeling I get when they tap into my energy to summon themselves.'' Lucy said. Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought of what could've happened, and that sent her into a sprint towards the guild hall.

'' Lucy, what are you doing?'' Erza ran after her friend, trying her best to keep up with the blonde. ' What on earth has gotten into her?' Erza thought, finally catching up with the girl. They reached the guild hall, and Erza threw the doors open as they ran inside.

The two froze at the sight that appeared before them. There were mages encircling a cut off part of the guild hall. At first the two girls thought it was just a fight going on, but the hushed tone of all the mages told them it was a total different story. That alone made them both nervous.

Lucy walked into the building first, looking around at the people who seemed just as confused as they currently were.

'' Where on earth did Natsu go?'' Erza asked, looking around the guild hall for the salamander.

'' I think we have worse things to worry about right now Erza.'' Lucy said.

'' What the heck happened to you!? You idiot!''

'' Stop that already! You'll make his condition worse than before!'' a flustered Mo yelled over the other people around her.

Lucy tried to pick out were the dragon maiden was, but couldn't see the her anywhere. Not even her bright red pigtails. They were just gone. She was however able to spot Gray, who was a few feet away from the edge of the circle that had been formed nearby.

'' Gray.'' Lucy called out to the ice make mage, and quickly ran over to him before he had even registered her.

'' Lucy?'' 

'' What's going on? Have you seen Mo? I heard her call out just a second ago.'' Lucy said, waiting for him to give her an answer. Gray only seemed to look away for a second before answering her questions.

'' Take a look. You out of everyone here should see this.'' Gray said, stepping aside so she could see into the circle.

Even with the open window Gray had left for her she still had to stand on her tip toes to see over the crowd of people there. She was able to make out Mo right away giving that out of all the people inside the circle she had the brightest colored hair. She could see someone there with a black robe on, and thought it may be the person that had called out right before she had heard Mo scream out.

Then her eyes slid down to the ground, and her suspicions were made true. She was right. One of her spirits had summoned himself, and he didn't look to good at all. Lucy didn't realize her feet were moving until she found herself half way through the crowd of mages. She could clearly make out who else was inside the circle, and who the spirit was.

The person wearing the black robe was a celestial mage much like her. He had joined a few years before her, and was in possession of only a few of the stronger silver keys. His name was Elijah if she wasn't mistaken. Mo was next to him with Natsu, trying to access the spirits condition, and keep Elijah from injuring him further.

You see, Elijah has a problem when it come's to spirits getting hurt, or injured in any way. Much like Lucy, he get's ticked at the person who had inflicted the pain, and demands answers from the spirit the pain had been given to. That must've been the yell she heard before Mo had called out.

Yukino was there to, but she was standing at a distance. One of her hands rested on the metal loop that held her keys to her waist, while her other cupped over her mouth. Her eyes were full of pity for the spirit laying out in front of her. Mostly because there was nothing she could do for him. The spirit in question, was none other than her strongest zodiac Key. It was Loke.

From what Lucy could see he was in no shape to have even summoned himself in the first place. So it was a shock to her, and the other celestial spirit mages that he had been able to do it in the first place. When she was able to push her way through the rest of the crown she could see the full extent of his injury's.

His entire body was covered in varying cuts, bruises, and what looked almost like burns. His suit was torn in various places, as well as a long cut along his midsection. Lucy could easily make out the deep cut that was left from what ever had caused the tear in his suit. Just looking at it made her flinch from the thought of the pain it must've caused when he'd received it.

He never made any sign of moving, telling her he was out cold. Thought's began running through her mind as different causes of his injuries flooded in. She was so distracted by the many way's it could've happened that she didn't notice Yukino come up beside her. So when the mage set a hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly.

'' Lucy. You were shaking...... Are you ok?'' She asked.

'' What happened here? Who did this to Loke?'' She asked, realizing her voice was quavering as she spoke.

'' I have no idea what happened to him. I only came here when Elijah told me something was wrong.'' Yukino said.

'' What do you mean something was wrong?'' Lucy asked, turning to face the fellow mage.

'' Neither one of us could summon our spirits. It was like someone had blocked us off from them.'' she explained to Lucy, her voice becoming softer as she spoke.

'' That can't be......... I was just on a job yesterday. I summoned them yesterday. How could they not come through today?'' Lucy mumbled, never taking her eyes off the fallen spirit.

'' I think the better question is how the heck he could've got here if that's the case.'' Natsu spoke up, looking the two girls dead in the eyes. The anger his eyes portrayed was flowing rapidly from the olive shaded hues. He hated it when members of the guild, whether still official or not, were hurt for no reason. It made him want to punch a hole in the wall, but the fact that the others were almost ready to loose it he knew it was best to reign it in for now.

Lucy was pulled from the angry stare when she heard a grunt of pain from the floor, and when she looked down her eyes met with the amber colored hues Loke bore. He was looking up at her, pain, and confusion blurring the brightness they usually held. Her heart filled with hope as she fell to her knees by his side, Mo right across from her.

'' You're awake. Are you ok? What happened to you? Who gave you all these injuries?'' Lucy felt terrible for realizing she was just bombarding him with questions. Her mind was running ten miles a minute, and she didn't have time to stop herself before all her questions had already escaped her mouth.

'' I.... I knew you'd b-be here.'' Loke mumbled, attempting to push himself up off the floor. That plan didn't work for him, and he found his back being pressed back to the floor by Mo's sturdy hold on his shoulders. Lucy made a mental note to thank the dragon slayer for making sure he couldn't hurt himself even more.

'' Loke. Why are you here if you're so injured?'' Lucy asked, watching as the spirit fought hard against blacking out again. Her eyes drifted up to the dragon slayer in front of her, watching as her eyes scanned the surroundings for the sky maiden. Wendy had went to get the master, and hadn't come back down telling her that the master was either trying to get all the information from their job out of her, or he wasn't even there.

'' I need you help....... T-The celestial spirit world......... Danger....... The other spirits........ Darkness........... Please......... Lucy.'' Amber eyes closed to the world around them, and Loke's body went limp on the floor.

'' Loke..... Loke, hey, wake up. What are you talking about? What's going on in the celestial world?'' No answer was given.

'' He's out cold Lucy. His body will give out before you'll get an answer from him.'' Mo warned her, quickly wracking her brain for the first spell she could think of to help the spirit.

'' Yukino, Elijah, did he say anything to you at all?'' Lucy asked, turning to face them from her spot on the floor.

'' No. He was out cold when he arrived.'' Yukino explained.

'' Someone, help me get him to the infirmary. He need's intensive heeling.'' Mo said. When no one seemed to move out of confusion, and worry Mo's aura grew dark as her eyes grew even darker.'' If I have to say it again someone's getting a beat down from the dragon maiden herself.'' She said in a threatening tone.

That alone had both Natsu, and Gray scrambling to carry the unconscious mage to the infirmary for her. Mo ran towards Makarovs office, hoping to get Wendy to help her with the task at hand. Yukino and Elijah hung back with the rest of the fairy tail mages, knowing it wasn't their place to interfere at the moment. While Lucy followed the three towards the infirmary wing.

Her mind was flying to so many different things, one being the question that was most certainly at the forefront of everyone's minds. What had done this to him? What was he talking about when he said danger, and darkness? It was almost the same as when the spirits had been afflicted by the eclipse gate. The spirits turned dark, and attacked her silver keys she was contracted to. Crux had been in a similar state when she had summoned him, and it worried her to think the same thing could be happening once again. Especially since it had only been maybe two months since the eclipse gate scenario with the spirits.

Lucy knew she was in for it, and that it wasn't going to be easy. What ever was wrong was big. Big enough to involve the zodiacs once again. She knew she'd have to look to the archives if she couldn't summon crux for the time being.

She felt so in over her head. She just wished that this was a dream, a terrible nightmare that would go away when she woke up. All the convincing however would never persuade her to believe that. This was real. It was bad, really bad, and there was no way around it. ' Loke, what on earth is going on?' Lucy thought to herself as she stepped foot into the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise, I was able to post again before I leave, and I may be able to post again before this friday. All characters except for the Oc's are Hiro mashimas property not mine. Please enjoy.

'' He looks so pale. It a wonder he ever made it through his gate in this condition.''

Wendy and Mo stood over the small cot closest to the window of the infirmary. Loke was laying there, pale as a ghost, but almost fully healed thanks to the two dragon slayers banding together to heal him. Lucy sat next to the bed, the spirits key in her hands as her magic poured into it in hopes to rejuvenate his strength. It was hard to tell at this point if it was working because nothing had changed.

He hadn't stirred once since he had given them the short message before blacking out once more. The entire guild hall had been on edge since the commotion had occurred. The quiet blanket that had draped over the Fairy Tail guild hall had almost the whole town on edge. The guild was never known for staying quiet for more than a few minutes, maybe ten if you were lucky to have the right people around each other. So for the entire guild hall, mages, and master, to be silent, only caused the town to be ready for the worst.

'' Yet somehow he made it here. What ever happened on the other side of his gate to cause him to take these measures must've been terrible.'' Wendy mumbled. The sky maiden began spreading her magic around the bed searching for any other wounds she would have to take care of before she could call it quits. When nothing came up she took a deep breath as a soft sigh passed her lips.'' We've been able to heal all his wounds thankfully, but he's not out of the woods yet. His wounds left him with very little magic. Mo and I can only give so much of our to another mage in times like these.'' Wendy explained.

'' I wish it was just as easy to restore his magic as a dragon slayers can. All we have to do is eat our element, in my case any element.'' Mo said.

'' Well sadly it isn't like that Mo. We can dream though.'' Wendy said.

The door to the infirmary slid open after a moment of silence had enveloped them, and the person behind it was revealed to be the master himself. He was followed by Elijah, and surprisingly Yukino. They must've been waiting for them to be done with healing the fallen spirit before bringing up the topping plaguing all of their minds. Loke's message.

''Lucy. It's good to see that you've come back without your own injuries. I just wish it was under different circumstances that I had to say it.'' Makarov spoke, walking over to stand alongside her. It was kind of strange to realize that Lucy was still taller than the man even when she was sitting in a chair. She was still a good few inches taller than him.

'' Lucy, we must discuss what Leo's message was about. There could be a major situation if was we suspect is true.'' Elijah spoke in, walking over to the blonde.

'' We understand if you want to stay with him, but if you can do it we really need your help in solving this.'' Yukino said, speaking in a soft tone so it wouldn't seem like she was forcing this down Lucy's throat. She felt bad enough having to pull her away from her injured friend, but at a time like this it was more important to get her help in the matter.

'' No, it's alright. I'll help you.'' Lucy said. She let the flow if her energy into Loke's key stop, and the soft glow in her hands ceased to produce light. The key was returned to its spot amongst the rest of her zodiac keys before Lucy even moved to stand from her chair. Her eyes never left the bed, noticing that what little magic she could provide for him had made his complexion gain some color. That gave her some hope that he would wake up soon, and that they didn't have to decipher his message all on their own.

'' We'll stay with him in case his condition changes.'' Mo offered, flashing a smile towards Lucy.

'' If he wakes up while you're gone we'll come and find you.'' Wendy added. That was enough to give her the push to walk away from the bed. Makarov hung behind for a moment to flash a grateful grin towards the two young mages before following Lucy towards the others. The door's slid shut as they left for the guilds archives, hoping that they could speak in private down there.

'' She's definitely out of it.'' Wendy muttered, looking over to the red head across from her.

'' I know how she feels. I was the same when Tamon disappeared.'' Mo said. Tamon, an old friend of Mo's, was a special kind of mage in the guild. He used a magic known as anti slayer magic, meaning he could counter attack a slayer mage's magic with his own form of similar dark magic. He was the reason Mo was in the guild, and the reason she had been so worried for him when he up and disappeared after the grand magic games.'' At least this can be fixed. There's been no word from him since we realized he was missing.'' Mo added.

'' Thank goodness for that.'' Wendy muttered.

...................................................................................................................................

'' Who's idea was this!''

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the archive room, a strange look in her eyes as fire and ice shot out all around her. Now she knew why the place had been so quiet while she had been in the infirmary with Loke. Someone had forced Gray, and Natsu down here when they started to act up. It was clearly a bad idea from what they saw when they had entered the room.

The two mages alone had been able to tear apart nearby tables, knock over large and heavy bookshelves, and set certain materials in fire or ice. Makarov seemed to gawk at the damage they had caused, and only watched on as the two kept up their duel.

'' You guys managed to do all this in just a half hour?'' Lucy said, wide eyes falling on the dueling mages.

'' That's what your worried about in this situation?'' Elijah asked, coming up beside her.

'' Someone better stop them before something hap...'' That was all Yukino could manage to say before they were ducking for cover from a fire ball flying towards their heads. It hit the wooden door behind them sending charred marks up and down the darkened wood. That was enough to cause Makarov to step into the fray.

'' NATSU, GRAY, THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!'' One second the mages were still dueling, the next they were creating indents in the wooden floor as the master used his magic to literally pound them into the ground. The two didn't make a move to get up from where they now lie, and they took it as a sign that it was ok to enter the room.

'' Now that I've got your attention, you boys better set to work on putting everything back where it belongs. Before you get on my nerves again.'' Makarov warned. Those words had the two mages off the ground, and racing around the room in seconds. It was kind of funny to the three celestial mages to watch the two run around like chickens with their heads cut off. It did put a smile on Lucy's face, which was a feet alone.

'' There. Now that that's out of the way you can settle into what ever you wanted to talk about. I have to get back to making sure the rest of the guild doesn't try something stupid.'' Makarov said.

'' Then why the heck did you come down here in the first place?'' Lucy asked, watching as the master walked towards the still fire charred door.

'' I knew they were down here. Knowing those two I had to make sure something like this hadn't happened.'' Makarov explained. That seemed to be enough convincing, and soon the master had slipped through the door to leave the three mages alone. Save for the ice make and dragon mage still running around the room.

'' So why did you guy's need to talk to me about?'' Lucy asked, turning her attention back to her fellow celestial mages.

'' Before all the craziness from earlier started I had taken a job which was close to the same town Yukino's guild was in.'' Elijah said. 

'' And that has to do with what happened because?'' asked Lucy.

'' Let me finish please.'' Elijah said. '' While I was on the job I had tried to summon Polaris for protection, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't open his gate. Even though it doesn't take much magic energy to open a silver key's gate, I just couldn't do it.'' Elijah explained.

'' I still don't see how it's possible. I was able to summon Plue this morning while on the train back to here.'' Lucy said.

'' What ever happened must've started after you had summoned him then. I had noticed it as well when I had tried to summon Deneb. I couldn't summon him from his gate.'' Yukino said.

'' When I had learned she couldn't summon her spirits either we immediately tried to get in contact with you. Our best bet was to come here. So we did. That's when things began to go down hill.'' Elijah said.

'' I'm guessing that's when Loke appeared in the guild hall.'' Lucy said.

'' You'd be right about that, and like we said earlier he had been unconscious when he arrived. Meaning he either passed out halfway, or.''

'' Or maybe he was forced through his gate.'' Lucy interrupted.

'' What do you mean?'' Elija asked, eyeing his blonde friend.

'' When we were making our way towards the guild hall I had felt a drain on my magic. Even though I hadn't used enough to cause such a feeling. If for some reason he had been forced through his gate then I may have felt the pull of my magic.'' Lucy said.

'' I don't follow what you're trying to say.'' Elijah said, his face a mask of confusion.

'' He's right. It doesn't sound possible.'' Yukino added.

'' Just hear me out. There was a situation that one of my spirits had to summon himself to protect me from an explosion. I didn't understand at the time, but I was told at a later date that he'd been able to use some of my magic to give him enough strength to make the leap to this side of his gate. If that's what happened with Loke, then I would've felt the drain of him using my magic to get here.'' Lucy explained.

''It still doesn't make any sense Lucy. A celestial spirit shouldn't be capable of using their key holders magic for their own uses.'' Elijah said, growing more, and more confused by the minute.

'' I know it sounds confusing Elijah, but that's what I know. Whether it's true, or not did feel a drain of my magic. It's linked to the reason that Loke was able to get here in the condition he's currently in. I don't know how so, but it's certainly the reason.'' Lucy argued, looking over to the mage.

'' Lucy if you're so confused on what's going on why don't you just wait till Loke wakes up to ask him yourself?'' Natsu but in, arms full of fallen books and tomes. Lucy's eyes filled with realization to what he meant, and it did sound possible. Now if only the spirit was actually conscious that would make Natsu's advise the best thing she had heard all day.

'' That's very helpful of you Natsu, but how is that going to help when Loke's still out cold?'' Lucy asked, already guessing what his answer would be.

'' I don't know.'' He answered. Well he wasn't to far off from what she was thinking his answer would be. Lucy had thought he'd jump to something like forcing him awake, which would've lead to a royal smack down from not one, but all three of the celestial mages in the room.

'' It may just be a waiting game Lucy. This has happened before.'' Gray said, hoping to tell her what the best thing to do at a time like this was.

'' What if we can't wait. We can't summon our spirits. Loke's the only one here, and the only way that we can learn if it's already to late to save what may already be lost.'' Lucy said, fear and worry for her friend filling her eyes, and her heart.

'' Then you better get talking about his message instead of talking about how he got here, or why you two are here as well.'' Natsu said, dropping the books in his arms in the large pile that had accumulated next to the bookshelves. '' It won't help if that's all you're trying to figure out.'' He added.

Lucy was about to argue his point, but stopped herself when she realized that Natsu was right. The whole time they'd been down here talking all they'd figured out was that the spirits were out of reach. As well as the fact that however Loke had gotten here he'd somehow used her magic. They hadn't even talked about what Loke's message meant. That was the most important information they needed right now.

'' Natsu. You're right. For once at least.'' Lucy mumbled.

'' Did I just hear you say that flame brains there was right about something?'' Elijah asked, a dumbfounded look creeping over his face.

'' That's exactly what she said Elijah.'' Yukino said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lucy turned to her friend with a look of determination. Now having something to go off of they could try to figure out the situation at hand.

'' Do you two remember what exactly Loke said before he passed out?'' asked Lucy.

'' If I remember correctly it was something along the lines of needing our help. I think he said something about danger, and darkness. But what could it mean?'' Yukino asked.

'' He seemed desperate when he told us. Like he thought we were the only people who could stop what had happened, or is happening.'' Elijah said.

'' There's got to be a clue in his message that we're missing....... Le me think........ Danger........ Help....... Darkness............... I don't understand.'' Lucy admitted. Why did he have to leave them with so little information. It wasn't helpful for them, and it wouldn't be helpful for him when he woke up. Lucy didn't want to have to do it, but she would have to break down and say that she needed to talk to him about it. Whether injured or not, he was the only one with answers.

'' Lucy, we have to face the facts. We need to ask him.'' Yukino said.

'' I don't want to have to, but if we have to than so be it.'' Lucy mumbled.

'' We don't have a choice in the matter.'' Elijah said. Lucy sighed as her body seemed to tense up with stress. How could something like this cause her to feel this way? Her spirit's were in danger, and there may be nothing she could do this time. She was able to save them last time when eclipse changed their forms. This time it was different, and could very well end differently as well.

The doors to the large room creaked uneasily as they slid open. The three celestial mages almost didn't notice until they saw the dragon slayer perk up at a familiar cent that filled his nostrils. All heads turned towards the door to see who it was, and they were greeted with a head of long dark blue hair. The girl looked a little disturbed, almost like something had happened that shouldn't have. Lucy remembered to make a mental note of this incase things had taken a turn for the worse.

'' Wendy. What are you doing down here? The master said no one was permitted to come down here till we were done.'' Elijah said.

'' True he did say that, but he told us that we were permitted if something were to change to Loke's condition.'' Wendy stated. Lucy's eyes filled with worry as she took in the look of pity in Wendy's own.

'' Did he....''

'' Yes. He woke up.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters except for Oc's belong to Hiro mashima. Elijah and Polaris belong to one of my friends. Please enjoy.

Lucy barely felt her feet hitting the hard wood floor as she ran out the door of the archives. Everything was a blur as she ran. She ignored the strange stares she received from the mages around her. She ignored the whispers that reached her ears from mages like Mira, or even Erza. She ignored it all, and kept running until she was face to face with the wooden doors of the infirmary.

She skidded to a halt only inches from the heave double doors. Her body felt tense as she stood there, still as a board, working over what Wendy had told her in her head.

' He's woken up, but he's still very week. Mo's doing what she can to restore his magic, but it may not be enough. You need to give him some time to rest.'

Could she afford to give him time to rest. It was a smart thing to let him heal, whether in a place that could kill him or not, but it was also important that she get the information she needed. Without it, things could get out of hand, and they'd have no way of helping him. She had to trust what her gut said. She had to get the information.

'' Lucy, don't just stand there.'' Gray said. She felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder, and when she looked back Natsu was standing there. He smiled a soft smile, one that always made her heart melt in tuff times.

'' You can do this. Trust what your gut says.'' He told her. Lucy took the advice with a returned grin. A deep breath was taken, and the doors were open.

\----

Mo heard the heavy wooden doors of the infirmary open slowly as her magic was cut off by her doing. The soft golden glow vanished in an instant as Lucy appeared through the crack created in the door. Lucy was followed by Natsu, Gray, and the other two celestial mages. No surprise to Mo, for they were all worried about Loke just appearing before them in such a condition.

'' Did Wendy already warn you?'' Mo asked, approaching them from where she stood along side the bed.

'' Yes. She told us.'' Lucy said.

'' Remember what she said. Please.'' Mo said. Lucy nodded, and then she moved aside. Lucy's heart went out to her spirit when she realized that he was still barely conscious from the lack of energy. He couldn't sit up on is own. He couldn't even move. His hands rested on the white blankets draped over his pale body, relaxed in a way that could've given away that he was already out cold again. His eyes however spoke a different story. They were laying open slightly. Softly gazing off at something that she couldn't see. He may have been looking at the ceiling for all she knew.

Lucy took a few steps towards his bed, her heeled boots clicking off the wood as she walked. The noise reached is bed in seconds, and Lucy found his emerald shaded eyes landing on her brown shaded hues. They were dull, lifeless. Thanks to the fact that he was so low on magic power. It broke Lucy's heart to see him like this. She wanted to badly to just scoop him up like he was a child, and care for him, but that was out of the question.

Lucy sat down in the available chair next to the bed. She reached out slowly, gripping Loke's hand in her own. His grip was week, but it was there, telling her without words that he was still there, and still fighting for her.

'' Are you ok?'' Lucy asked, her voice a hushed whisper. Barely audible to anyone but the dragon slayers in the room.

'' Better than I was before.'' He mumbled, again barely audible for anyone. His eyes focused in on her brown hues, and she watched as they seemed to brighten slightly just from her being nearby. The others thought it was because he knew she was there for him, but the two in question knew it was a different story.

When Lucy had taken his hand in hers she had begun to let her magic pour into him. It was definitely making a difference, but she just hoped it would be enough in the long run. He couldn't afford to go back to the spirit world at this time. Not until they had all the information they needed.

'' Loke, what on earth happened to you back there?'' Lucy asked, jumping straight to what needed to be said.

'' You mean why I was so injured back there. Don't you?'' Loke's eyes met Lucy's once more, eyes retaining the sharpness the would normally hold when she summoned the spirit.

'' Yeah. We were so worried about you. No one understood what had happened.'' Lucy said, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his once more.

Loke looked away from Lucy's prying eyes, his face growing with what looked to be fear of all things. For the strongest of the zodiacs to be filled with fear, it had to be bad. Her suspicions were proven so when she felt the grip on her hand tighten, and his hand began to tremble in hers.

'' Loke.''

'' It was an ambush........ We could barely stand their attacks...... They were so strong.'' He mumbled.

'' They? You mean to say there were more then one?'' Lucy asked, her grip tightening on the trembling hand.

'' Three in total...... It happened so suddenly........... They just appeared out of nowhere. We tried to hold them off to give the non combat spirits a chance to get away, but it didn't work. They got to them before we could stop it........... They started taking captives.''

'' Captives?'' Now Lucy was confused. She could piece together what had happened from what little he had said, but it didn't make sense when he said they had taken captives.

'' What do you mean? Did they start taking the spirits for their own?'' Lucy asked.

'' Yeah..... One by one the mages struck us with some kind of dark magic. When it hit us our magic would overpower our bodies..... That's why I was so injured. They hit me, and it was bad. Really bad........... I don't remember what happened after that........ The next thing I know was that I was being forced through my gate...... I thought you'd summoned me, until I came through in the guild hall, and you weren't there.''

Loke's hand was shaking so much now that Lucy was certain that the others behind her could see it. Small footsteps were creeping up behind her, and when she looked back Mo was standing there. Her hand made its presence known on the two conjoined hands in front of her. She gripped them tightly, and the whole time her grip never faltered.

'' No matter what happens to us, we will help you. Whether you want to say it or not, you're still a member of Fairy Tail in our eyes. The mark on your back proves your pledge to the guild, as do the marks we all bear.'' Mo said.

Loke looked up to her with wide eyes filled with surprise. Mo's eyes met his, soft pools of brown meeting his with the look of strength hidden deep inside.

'' For such a young mage, your wisdom goes far beyond your years.'' Loke said.

'' If we want to help you, we need to find out exactly what's causing the problem with summoning the other spirits. Before we go finding out for ourselves, do you know of any ways that the spirits could avoid being summoned in an emergency?'' Mo asked, her grip pulling away from the two for the time being.

'' There's only one way, but it forces us to use tremendous amounts of energy. If we don't carefully watch the amount we use our body's could give out.'' Loke explained. '' There was only one other time I had to use it, but the conditions were different.'' He added.

'' I understand. You just try to rest for now. Leave the rest to us.'' Mo said. She turned to leave, but stopped beside Lucy to whisper something to her. '' Stay here with him. I'm going on a little excursion with Natsu.''

'' You'll need spirit clothing.'' Lucy whispered.

'' I still have mine tucked away. I'll figure out what to do about Natsu.'' Mo said. '' Just trust me on this, and don't let him out of bed until he's regained his strength.'' She added. Lucy simply nodded, and Mo took the chance to leave. When walking back she paused just beside Natsu, Gray, and Wendy, grabbing their attention with the sudden motion.

'' Prepare for a little trip. We're doing some surveying.'' Mo whispered to them. They didn't even have to hear her explain to understand what she meant. The nodded in understanding, and turned to leave the room. The three celestial mages stayed behind, hoping to learn about what had really happened from the source.

It was only when they four mages had left that Yukino, and Elijah even dared to approach the bed. There footsteps were almost nonexistent, meaning that Lucy and Loke never noticed their approach. Lucy however knew when she felt a hand press firmly onto her shoulder, and when she looked back she caught sight of Elijah's hand resting on it. Yukino was right next to him, and offered a sincere smile to Lucy.

'' With all the craziness that's without a doubt about to start, we'll be hanging around as well.'' Yukino said.

'' This is my guild, so of course I'm helping. You're my friend, my nakama. I won't sit aside as one of my own is hurting.'' Elijah said.

Lucy let a smile make its presence on her lips, happy to know that her fellow mages still stood with her, but the smile faltered when she felt the grip on her hand fall limp. When Lucy turned her head to see what had happened she saw the slow up, and down motion of Loke's chest. He seemed so relaxed, he must've fallen asleep.

In Lucy's eyes he deserved it after what had happened to him in the celestial world. So she didn't bother to wake him up to ask anymore questions. She just pulled her hand away from his limp one, and turned to leave the room. Yukino followed close behind, already running theory's through her head as to what the others would find on their excursion.

Elijah hung back for awhile after the girls left. He walked closer to the bed, watching the spirit as he slept. Elijah didn't realize it, but if someone had been there they would've told him his magic was flaring out of his body. The golden hue was flowing steadily out in arcs from his hands, and his keys flung around against his hip on the key ring.

'' They're going to pay for this. I swear, I won't let them get away with this.'' Elijah swore, finally realizing what his magic was doing. He quickly made sure it was reigned in before even daring to turn towards the door. He left without a second glance behind him.

\---

'' Mo, if we don't hurry up here the landlords going to get angry with us.'' Natsu warned from where he stood against the soft blue designed wall.

'' I'm going. Besides, I'm sure she had no clue that we're even here.'' Mo said, throwing what had to be the third box behind her back. It landed with a thud on top of the other two that she had already emptied. She'd been searching for the past twenty minutes for her, and Natsu's celestial spirit clothing. However she hasn't had the best of luck.

First she had to try to convince the fairy hills landlord to let Natsu up in her room for just a short time, which didn't go as planned when she simply threw Natsu straight out the front doors. So she had to get up to her room, and send Ray out to help Happy get him up to the window to sneak inside. It was easier said then done, for he could barely fit through the small opening she called a window.

Sure they had been able to get him inside, but then they faced the problem of trying to find the clothing. Mo had told Natsu that she had stored both of there's like she had promised in her closet, but she didn't tell him that it was buried in one of at least five or six boxes stacked up inside.

'' Nope, not this one either.'' Mo threw another box behind her, barely missing Natsu in the process. He simply watched as she pulled out another box, and threw the contents around like an animal. She was really going to regret this later, but right now it didn't matter. They needed those clothes, and they needed them now.

'' How much longer are you going to take Mo?'' Happy asked from where he sat on her bed with the red exceed known as Ray.

'' You know this would go faster if you helped me right?'' Mo asked, stopping for a brief second to face the two exceeds, and the dragon slayer.

'' No, you seem to be doing ok.'' Happy said. Mo let a large huff escape her mouth, blowing her crimson bangs around in the process before turning back to her searching. Natsu felt like a long time had passed, before he saw Mo freeze as her hands wound around something.

'' What did you find?''

'' FOUND IT!'' Natsu had little time to prepare as a handful of blue, gold, and orange clothing flew into his face. He stumbled slightly as the force of the toss threw him back a few inches before the clothes fell into his hands.'' I told you I had them. Just like I said.'' Mo said, turning to face Natsu with her own set of gold, and blue clothing.

'' What ever. We need to change.'' Natsu said.

'' Already on it.'' Mo said, running towards her bathroom. The door slammed shut, and the lock on the door clicked before Natsu could even move to dress. It didn't take either dragon slayer long to change. By the time Natsu's spirit clothing was on Mo was coming out of the bathroom, fixing the golden bows in her pigtails so they wouldn't fall out.

He looked her up and down, eyeing the outfit she'd been given for situations like this. It consisted of a long sleeveless sea blue coat with a golden border around it. A belt held it against her waist were a pair of yellow shorts reached down to her knees. Detached sleeves were tied to her arms with golden ribbons, and a golden flame pattern made its way up the side of the sleeves. Her boots had a similar design running up the front of them.

'' Do you really have to worry about putting those bows in your hair?'' Natsu asked, watching the large golden bows fly around as she turned to face him.

'' They're part of the outfit, so why not?'' Mo asked, eyeing the dragon slayer with her chocolate brown eyes.

'' It's fine. I have to wear one to.'' Ray said, motioning to the decorative cap that resembled the one Carla had. The red exceeds outfit was almost the same as Carla's except for the color. Which consisted of light blue, red, and gold.

'' Whatever. Let's just get going before.''

'' MO BERNADINA! I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE! THERE'S A BOY IN THERE! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW THE RULES!''

'' Before something like that happens.'' Natsu finished, listening as the landlord began banging on the door as she continued her rant about the boys being banned from this half of the fairy hills.

'' Oh man. What now?'' Happy asked, turning to look at the two dragon slayers.

'' The window. Hurry!'' Mo yelled, pointing to the window on her right. Natsu was by the glass in seconds, and threw it open to let the cold breeze of the afternoon air into the dragon slayers apartment.

'' Get going Natsu!'' Mo yelled, pushing the pink haired mage towards the window. He tried to fit back through the opening, but like before be got stuck about halfway. She would really have to talk to the landlord about making some renovations to her room. She could easily lie about it and say it's because she can't get enough fresh air into her room.

'' You've got to be kidding me!'' Mo yelled. She heard a click in the door behind her, and realized that she didn't have much time. Her landlord owned a master key for all the rooms in fairy hills, and she was making good use of it. '' And time's up. Get out the window already Natsu!'' Mo began to hit Natsu from behind, ramming her shoulder into his backside to hopefully push him through the window before her landlord could get inside.

'' Mo, hold on a second.... I'm gonna.'' Natsu didn't finish as his body flew the rest of the way through the window with one hard hit to his back. He hovered for maybe a second before his body plummeted to the ground below.

'' Uh oh, I went overboard.'' Mo muttered, covering her mouth with her hands.

'' We'll get him.'' Ray yelled as she flew out the window with Happy to hopefully get Natsu before he could get caught.

Mo heard the door crack behind her, and when she looked back her landlord was standing there, anger flickering across her dark blue eyes. Mo's own eyes filled with fear of the lady as she took a quick turn, and lunged out the window. The air raced passed her head as she went down, and she was only about five feet away from the ground before she felt the paws of her exceed latch onto her shoulder blades.

'' Just because the salamander jumped out the window doesn't mean you should.'' Ray yelled, flying up before Mo could become a pancake in the ground.

'' Would you rather that I get caught by the crazy lady we call a landlord?'' Mo asked, looking back slightly to catch Ray's eye's. The cat didn't say anything, deciding it was best to just keep her mouth shut. '' I thought so. Where's Natsu?'' Mo asked.

'' I'm right here.'' Mo looked to her right, and saw the dragon slayer there with happy holding him up by his shirt. '' Your landlord it a terrible lady. I'm glad I don't have to deal with her.'' Natsu mumbled.

'' Yeah. She'd going to kill me when we get back.'' Mo muttered.

'' We need to meet with the others. Happy, head towards the forests surrounding magnolia.'' Natsu said to the blue exceed.

'' Aye sir!''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters but the oc's are Hiro Mashima's, I just play with his creations. Hope you are enjoying.

'' Where are Natsu and Mo, they were suppose to meet us here.''

'' Maybe they got caught. The landlady doesn't like it when we bring other men into the building.''

'' I wouldn't doubt it. Knowing those two, and the way they act around each other they would've got caught anyway.''

Gray leaned against a nearby tree as his eyes flew towards the sky to search for the set of dragon slayer mages. When both he and Wendy had managed to track down their spirit clothing they met up at the designated spot in the forest like they'd said. They needed a quiet, secluded place to vanish, so of course the forested area around Magnolia was the best choice.

Now this would only be perfect now, if Natsu was actually there to meet them. Gray and Wendy had almost decided to go and search for him before they realized that if they did that they may miss them completely.'' The damn flame brains is taking to long. I swear when I find him he's in for it.'' Gray mumbled, abandoning his search of the turning sky above him.

'' Relax Gray. Like I said, maybe they got caught by our landlord, or maybe they didn't find their clothing.'' Wendy suggested, trying to reassure the ice mage that they'd be here.

'' Whatever. If he's not here in the next five minutes we're going to search for them.'' Gray mumbled, hoping that she didn't here them.

'' I heard that.'' Wendy muttered. Well that didn't work as he'd planned. Gray simply turned his attention away from the young sky maiden, focusing on the small breeze that blew by. It wasn't much to him, but it must've been to Wendy. The young girl suddenly perked up as the wind blew past her. Her pigtails shook in the small breeze, flying as if they were alive before the wind finally died down. The young girl turned towards where Gray was standing, and pointed up towards the sky.

'' There. I caught there scent. It's coming from over there.'' Wendy said, pointing towards the sky.

'' I don't think that's were they are Wendy.'' Gray didn't need to look back to realize he was wrong when he heard a yelp of surprise as something crashed down behind him. Wendy grinned brightly as she looked up to the mage.

'' Never underestimate a dragon slayer Gray. I thought you would've learned that from hanging around Natsu all the time.'' Wendy said as she ran past him to reach the others.

'' Rub it in why don't you.'' Gray mumbled as he ran after her.

\---

'' Man........... That didn't feel so good.''

'' Did I just get hit by a train? Because it feels like I just got hit by a train.''

Mo rubbed her head furiously with her palm, already feeling a good sized bump taking shape where her hand lay. Natsu lay on his back to her right, sprawled out like he was experiencing motion sickness. Happy had managed to land on his stomach, a look on his face that just screamed the words 'told you so.' While Ray had managed to land in Mo's lap, the same look plastered to the exceeds lips.

'' What on earth happened to you guys? Did something happen?'' Mo's body tensed at the sound of the familiar voice, and when she looked up she saw Wendy and Gray running in their direction.

'' If you couldn't tell just by looking at the upturned dirt around us, we fell from the sky.'' Ray said.

'' Fell from the sky?''

'' Let's just say that the landlady wasn't pleased when she caught Natsu in my room.'' Mo said, standing from the ground with Grays help. Mo brushed the dirt off from her shorts, happy when she realized there were no stains on them.

'' She shot something at Natsu, but Happy took the blunt of the blow.'' Ray said, pointing to the little exceed who was looking over his left wing. There was a long black mark going over the back of one of them, showing that he'd been struck with some sort of fire while mid air.

'' My wings. This is terrible.'' Happy practically whined.

'' You'll get over it Happy. So how exactly are we going to get to the celestial world?'' Ray asked, flying up to land on Mo's head.

'' There's a special spell I was taught as a young child. Infrena told me it was just one of the special abilities the legendary celestial dragon knew. It allowed her, or him, to travel freely to and from the celestial world. I know the spell.'' Mo explained.

'' Have you ever used it before?'' Gray asked, eyeing the red head for an answer.

'' Well..... Not really.'' Mu muttered, looking away from the ice mage.

'' Then how do you know that you can even use it? We would've gone through all of this trouble for nothing.'' Gray yelled, an angered expression forming in the features of his face.

'' Infrena did it once. She taught me do to it, and I succeeded for a split second before being pulled back thanks to my body rejecting the world. I just have to trust in what she taught me those years I spent with her, and believe in my magic.'' Mo muttered, looking at the small glow her hand gave off as she summoned forth the celestial dragon magic she loved to use.

'' Everyone grab ahold, and what ever you do don't let go.'' Mo said, holding the glowing appendage out to the three mages. They didn't waste a second grabbing ahold, as did the exceeds. They sat on their owners arms while touching the glowing light that emanated from them.

'' So much power. Are you sure you can do this?'' Wendy asked, eyeing the red head who's whole body was now glowing with magic power.

'' I have to trust in myself, and my magic. I can do this.'' The magic energy began to encircle them, whipping up a whirlwind that sprung out from around them. All of them could feel the amount of energy she was having to use to accomplish this. The golden light wrapped all around them now, creating a glowing dome that incased them.

'' Celestial dragon. Passage, open.'' Mo's voice sounded so monotone. Like she wasn't even there, but they could all tell it was the opposite. She was straining her magic to use the spell, and they knew she would be week on magic energy when they reached the spirit world. There was a sudden rush of wind around them that whipped at their clothing, and hair. It flung up towards the sky as the familiar ding dong sound filled their ears.

'' Here we go!'' Mo yelled behind a strained voice. The rush of energy suddenly shot out into all of them, and they felt the ground fall out from under them. They all fell, the magic following them as they went, and soon the orange changing sky above them began to change. Soon the sky turned dark as earth land disappeared from their sight. The last trace of the group of mages was a soft golden glow with star like sparkles falling to the grass.

The sparkles fell to the ground, and before they could disappear they were scooped up into a black gloved hand. The sparkles sat in the mans hand before reacting in a way they should never be able to. They turned black, almost as dark as they sky around them was becoming. The man gripped the dust in a fist, and let it slip out from the edge of his palm.

'' So you've fled to search for answers little dragon maiden.'' The voice muttered. His right eye suddenly flared with dark energy as the iris of it began to glow brightly with a purple hue. '' I won't let you learn our secret. Not yet my young dragon slayer.''

\---

There eyes were filled with wonder when the familiar blue hue of the celestial world finally came into view. Even though it was their third time being in the spirit world they couldn't get over the sheer beauty of the place. The first time they'd been most of them had found themselves just staring on in wonder and amazement.

'' Hey, aren't we suppose to be on the ground yet?'' Wendy asked, looking over to the other two slayers, and ice mage.

'' It doesn't work that way in this case Wendy, but I do agree. If we don't slow down we're going to be human pancakes before long.'' Mo explained.

'' So who's becoming a pancake. There's only three exceeds to catch us.'' Gray pointed out.

'' Someone just keep a hand on me, and hope that whoever bears the weight of two can handle it.'' Mo said. The three exceeds looked around at each other, worry laced in their eyes before running after their mages. Like Mo had suggested, Gray had kept both his hands clamped tightly onto hers. When he had a good grip on her was when he felt the tight grip of Ray's paws in his cape. He began to loose speed, but not as much as Wendy and Natsu, who were still way above their heads.

'' I can see the ground. Just try to hold out until I say so Ray.'' Mo said, trying to look up to the red exceed, but only ended up seeing Gray's face.

'' I'm trying Mo. You're more heavy than I imagined you'd be.'' Ray muttered, her voice straining from the sheer amount of willpower she was mustering up for the task.

The ground was about a few feet away now, and Mo knew she had to let go so Ray could get enough lift to keep them both from becoming human pancakes. She looked up to Gray with a determined look, and uttered the words he'd hopped they didn't have to hear.

'' Let go.''

Gray didn't want to have to, but he knew better than to go against the young slayer mage. He knew how she got when she was angry, and it wasn't a pretty sight. So he listened to her words, and let her go.

Mo was able to cause enough lift with her sky dragon magic to keep her from becoming injured, and landed with just a little bit of momentum forcing her forward. Gray landed nearby were Ray immediately let go to fly towards her owner to make sure she wasn't injured. Natus and Wendy were right behind them, landing on the cobblestone pathway, or at least what was left of it.

'' Man, this place is a wreck.'' Gray muttered, taking in the damage around them.

'' This must've been where the worst of the fighting had been.'' Wendy said, walking up alongside Mo.

'' So where do we start looking?'' Natsu asked, turning towards the strange planet like structures just past the pathway they stood on.

'' We should try to find the other spirits first. Maybe they can tell us exactly what happened.'' Mo said.

'' So where could they be?'' Gray asked.

'' Loke suggested they may be using a spell that traps them here, but it would be hard to do for a long period of time. So we may already be to late.'' Mo suggested.

'' But time passed quicker at home, so how would it be possible that what ever happened already came to pass?'' Natsu asked, turning to the young red head.

" I don't know Natsu. We just have to try to find what ever it was that attacked Loka and the other spirits." Mo said, turning to face the dragon slayer.

There was a soft noise that emanated from farther up the starry path they stood on. Natsu turned to face the noise, but what he found was nothing. There was no creature, being, or spirit there that could've made the noise. At least that was what they thought until a little snow man Nikola came out in front of them.

'' A Nikola spirit. They're still around?'' Wendy muttered.

'' Or they've come out of hiding to help us.'' Mo said. She ran up to the spirit, who didn't try to run from her when she bent down to see him eye to eye. '' You're a Nikola spirit aren't you? Mind trying to help us? We're trying to figure out why the other spirits can't come through their gates.'' Mo explained.

The Nikola spirit smiled up at Mo, while pointing down the pathway. It motioned with it's hand that it was where they needed to head, and Mo thanked him deeply for the help.

'' He's going to lead us there. Come on, we have to time to spare in this.'' Mo said, motioning for the others to follow her. They chased after her as they all followed the Nikola spirit. They just hoped that he was right about where the other spirits could be.

\---

'' They did what? Why did you let them go?''

'' You're going to undo what Mo and Wendy did to help you. Get back in the bed you idiot!

Loke stood in the doorway of the infirmary with his suit jacket resting over his shoulders. Lucy was at his side, desperately trying to pull him back to the bed that Mo, and Wendy had specifically said he wasn't to leave until they returned from their excursion to the spirit world. They'd already been gone almost two day's now. When Loke had found learned about what they'd done he'd almost lost it right then and there.

Lucy had tried to keep him in the bed, but even with his weakened state he was still able to get past her. She'd been trying for the past ten minutes or so to get him back in the bed.

'' Loke, Mo said you had to rest. Get back in the bed already.'' Lucy said, pulling on his arm with desperation filling her voice.

'' You know that time passes quicker here than over there. I have to help them before something happens. They're in danger.'' Loke said, pulling in the opposite direction that Lucy was pulling him.

'' What are they in danger from? You never told us more than the fact that there was three mages.'' Lucy said, letting her grip fall away from his arm. Loke turned to face her, worry filling the emerald colored pools that met her own Brown shaded ones.

'' Those mages are more powerful than you think. I was blown away when I saw just what they could do, literally. If they're caught by them, there's no telling whether they'll make it out of there.'' Loke said.

''It's three dragon slayers, and an ice make wizard, four of our strongest mages, going up against them. What you trying to tell me is that not even they can handle it?'' Lucy asked, stepping back from the man.

'' That's exactly what I'm saying. I have to help them, before it's to late.''

"You're not going anywhere in your condition Loke." The two spun around to find that Erza was standing in the sort way by their sides. Her armored hands rested on her hips with a scowl plastered to her face. " You're too injured to be going back to fight the same people who did this to you. You must rest." Erza told him, her tone never wavering in its authority.

" See. Even Erza thinks you need to rest. Please just get back in the bed." Lucy pleaded, pointing to the cot behind them.

" I've seen first hand what those mages can do. I have to stop them.'' Loke suddenly fell silent as his vision began to blur in and out of focus. Lucy's form became very distorted as he tried shaking his head to force his eyes back into focus.

'' Loke? Is something wrong?'' Lucy didn't receive a warning as to what came next as Loke suddenly began to fall to the floor as his legs buckled under his weight.'' LOKE!'' Lucy quickly gripped the spirit under the arms stopping him before he could hit the ground. Erza jumped in to help, looping one of his arm's up over her shoulder to support his weight.

'' He's out cold.'' Erza mumbled, seeing the slow rise and fall of the spirits chest.

'' Yeah, no kidding.'' Lucy muttered, turning to maneuver him back to the cot. '' I don't care whether he says he's ok when he wakes up, he's not leaving that bed again.'' Lucy said.

'' He'll have to leave it if he need's to return to the spirit world.'' Erza pointed out as she helped Lucy set him back on the white sheets of the cot.

'' He sounded desperate about it. Could these mages he told us about be that strong?'' Lucy mumbled, fixing the covers of the cot over the sleeping lion spirit.

'' Someone needs to go help them if that's the case.'' Erza suddenly averted her gaze from Lucy's prying one, her eyes falling to the floor below her feet.'' I should've gone with them. I don't understand why Mo didn't tell me to go along.'' Erza mumbled.

'' I think that's because she know's how you get when you're trying to find information from someone.'' Lucy suggested. Erza's angry gaze fell on Lucy, causing the young mage to cower away from the re quip mage.

'' Sorry. Should've kept my mouth shut.'' She desperately tried to reason with Erza, and it seemed to work for the most part.

'' Do you know any other way into the celestial spirit world?'' Erza asked, looking back to Lucy with expectant eyes.

'' Sorry. I know the spirits can take you there themselves, and Mo's magic is strong enough to open the gate's for herself, but I don't know how to get you there myself.'' Lucy explained, trying to not let the re quip mage down.

'' Would either Elijah, or maybe Yukino know how to?'' She asked again.

'' I'm pretty sure they know the same amount of information about is as I do.'' Lucy said, trying yet again not to upset the re quip mage.

'' Then you may have to break down and let Loke go back to help them.'' Erza said.

'' I can't. If I can't summon him back........... They may take him hostage if that's what those mages have done to the rest of the spirits.'' Lucy said, trying to convince Erza why it was a bad idea to send him back.

To be honest, Lucy didn't really have a clue as to why she couldn't let Loke return to his home. She was just so worried that something else could happen to him that she was terrified to let him leave. Maybe Erza was right. Maybe the best thing to do was let him do what he said was right, and get Natsu and the others out of there before it was to late.

'' I don't think I can do that.'' Lucy mumbled, averting her eyes from Erza's stare.

'' If it's the last option we have to get there then we don't have a choice. You have to think outside the box. Think about what Loke may want. He want's to help you get them back, as do I. Let him do what he thinks is right.'' Erza said.

Lucy couldn't meet her gaze as her eyes drifted back to the sleeping spirit in front of her. The small rise and fall of his chest telling her he was still there, ready to wake at any moment to fight for her. Maybe Erza was right, she needed to let him help.

'' If it must be done, then so be it.'' Lucy mumbled.

'' Then we haven't got a moment to lose. The minute he's awake send word to me.'' Erza said, walking towards the door. Maybe this was a mistake after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters but Oc's are mine. I should be posting regularly now that my trip has passed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

'' Mo, I thought you said the spirit would lead us to them. I don't see any spirits.''

'' I don't smell them either, and my nose is never wrong.''

Mo stopped dead in her tracks where she stood on the star lit pathway. They'd been following the Nikola spirit for the past fifteen, maybe even twenty to thirty minutes. So why hadn't they found the spirits yet? From Mo's knowledge of the spirit world about fifteen minutes could be a single day in the human world. So if thirty minutes had passed, than at least two days had passed back home.

When she overheard what both Natsu and Gray had said she was stopped where she stood. Even with all the different scents in the air in this world she could still tell that something was off. She'd learned early on that all the spirits had a specific scent that they gave off when they were nearby. The Nikola spirit she'd been following smelt of a forest, portraying it's green shaded skin. Some of the zodiacs like Loke gave off a scent portraying the animal their spirit is named after, so in his case she smelt an animal when he was in the vicinity.

However when she took a sniff of the air now, all she smelled was the strange energy of the world itself, and the Nikola spirit in front of her. There was only one way that she wouldn't be able to smell them on her own, and that would be because they weren't even there.

'' Something's not right. I'm not picking up any of the spirits what so ever.'' Mo mumbled, turning to face the others.

'' That's what I already said.'' Natsu said, letting his arms fall from where they rested behind his head.

'' There are so many scents here it's hard for me to tell.'' Wendy said.

'' Could it be because of that spell that Loke told us about?'' Happy asked, tugging on the end of Mo's jacked.

'' No. He said the only effect of the spell was that it blocked the spirits from being summoned. That means that their gates are forced shut from this side, so it wouldn't effect whether we could pick up their scent or not.'' Mo said, watching as the blue exceed deflated from what hope he may have had about that thought.

'' So if it's no the spell stopping us from finding them, then what is it?'' Gray asked.

'' No clue. Maybe if we just keep following the........ Hold up a second.'' Mo noticed that the forest like scent the Nikola spirit was giving off had suddenly vanished. Almost like it had been completely whipped from the astral plane.'' Where'd the Nikola spirit go?'' Mo asked, turning back to where it had been standing.

'' He was just there a second ago.'' Ray muttered, landing on the ground where the spirit had been moments ago.

'' He couldn't have gotten far. Maybe the little spirit just wondered off thinking we were following.'' Carla suggested from where she rested in Wendy's arms.

'' Maybe, or it could be that.'' Mo didn't finish what she was saying when the shrill sound of a pained cry filled their ears. All eyes shot towards the direction the sound came from, which lead further down the path.

'' Something's going on down there.'' Gray muttered.

'' Better check it out. Let's go Happy.'' Natsu yelled, running past the three mages.

'' Aye sir!'' Happy yelled back as he flew after the pink haired mage. Mo and Wendy followed close behind along with Gray. Where ever the scream had come from, they were going to find it.

\---

The air was thick with a dark aura. All of them could sense it around them as they neared where they'd heard the scream from before. For Gray it wasn't to bad, it didn't effect him very much, but for Natsu, Wendy, and Mo, it felt like it was chocking them.

It was barely noticeable at first. Almost like it was being caused by their clothing being to tight instead of the air, but when they realized that only one out of the three dragon slayers had collars on their shirts they were able to rule it out. The further they grew to where the scream had come from the more the dark force seemed to strangle them. It didn't go unnoticed by Gray, or any of the exceeds.

They'd all noticed how the three were staggering slightly as they went along the pathway. They'd all grown tremendously pale since they'd heard the scream, almost like they'd become ill with a bug. To Happy it was rather similar to when Natsu had eaten a ton of the purple fire that Loke had used to fight Natsu during the whole eclipse spirits incident. Carla and Ray had noticed the same thing in their partners, watching as the two began to grow weaker and weaker.

'' Gray. I don't think they're going to make it much longer if we don't take a break soon.'' Happy warned, flying up towards the ice make mage.

'' Think I haven't noticed it? There's some kind of dark energy around us, but it's not effecting me.'' Gray said.

'' It's strange........ This magic....... It seems familiar in a way.'' Mo muttered as she leaned forward to rest her hands on her knees.'' It's the same energy I've felt Tamon give off, yet at the same time it's different. Like it's been tainted.'' Mo mumbled.

'' Tamon's been missing for a few months now. How on earth could it be him?'' Wendy asked, coming up behind Mo.

'' You never know what could've happened to him. Remember, he'd been missing for almost a whole year before returning with an unwarm welcome.'' Natsu muttered.

Tamon had gone missing under similar circumstances as the ones for his current disappearance shortly after Wendy had joined the guild. It was revealed that it was thanks to Mater Hades that he'd been brainwashed to fight against the guild when the time was right. That time came when the war on tenrou island raged on, and thankfully fairy tail was victorious.

'' Man, my head feels like it's going to explode.'' Natsu mumbled, placing a hand on his forehead to feel the throbbing pulse that emanated underneath it.

'' Maybe you should just take a minute to sit down for a second Natsu. You look ready to keel over.'' Happy suggested, landing next to Natsu's leg to look up at his partner.

'' SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!''

'' That scream.'' Gray turned to the source of the cry for help, noticing the pure desperation behind it as it rang out around them.

'' We have to help..... Let's go...... Come on.'' Natsu forced the pain in his head to the back of his mind, hoping that if he'd focused on the task at hand the pain would leave soon enough. Gray didn't like the vibe the salamander was giving off, but had to trust the mages judgment as he turned to run after the dragon slayer.

Natsu ran ahead of the three mages, hoping to reach the person who had screamed, but he was stopped in his tracks when something gripped his ankles from bellow him. He didn't realize something was there until he was thrown forward where he stood by his own momentum from before. He fell face first onto the ground, smacking his nose off the pathway which in tern began a steady flow of blood.

'' Ok. That didn't feel good.'' Natsu mumbled to the ground as his arms snaked up under his chest to push himself up.

'' Natsu, are you ok? Talk to me.'' Happy landed by his partner, blue paws gripping the mages scarf as he tried to sit up. Happy saw the gush of the crimson liquid as it flowed like a river from his nose. Natsu clamped a hand over his face, already feeling the warm liquid soaking the blue cloth of his shirt as it flowed down his arm.'' You're hurt. You need help.'' Happy said.

'' I'll be fine. Just a little nose bleed.'' Natsu said.

'' Nothing about that is little Natsu!'' Happy yelled as he walked around to face him.

Natsu's hand suddenly fell away from his face as his head whipped back towards his legs. He felt something tugging at his legs, the same thing that had caused himself to fall. However, when he looked there was nothing there.

'' Natsu? What's the matter?'' He looked up to his left to see Mo kneeling by his side with Wendy, who had magic flowing through her hands ready to heal his bloodied nose.

'' Something's on my foot. I can't move my leg.'' Natsu admitted as Wendy forced him to sit still while she dealt with his injuries.

'' You must've hit your head to hard flame brains. There's nothing on your legs.'' Gray said, pointing back to where Natsu's feet where.

'' Something grabbed my legs. I didn't just fall over.'' Natsu muttered as the green hue of Wendy's magic dissipated from his face.

'' You'd be right about that young dragon slayer.''

All heads tried to fly towards the figure nearby, but never made it as the realized they couldn't even move. Natsu was forced against the path next to where Wendy, Mo, and Gray struggled to break free of the invisible bonds that had managed to wind around their bodies.

'' What kind of a magic is this?'' Wendy muttered, watching as the bonds changed from invisible to a dark shade of purple right before her eyes.

'' Dark telekinesis space magic. It's almost the same as what Minerva used on Lucy and Erza when she fought them.'' Gray said, feeling the bonds grow tighter around his arms to pin them at his side.

'' Who the hell are you. Tell me!'' Natsu demanded, moving his head just the slightest to see the figure ahead of them. All he could make out was a dark silhouette, staring them down like they were prey for his next meal. There was something laying at his feet, and it didn't take long for him to realize that it was what had caused the scream from earlier.

The person, or should he say spirit, was one of Lucy's spirits. It was Lyra, and she looked like she was in pain. Her clothes were torn in various places with the bonnet that held her hair back completely missing from her head. Her arms were bound behind her back, as well as her legs, and they could see the countless injuries across her body. Including the rather large gash on the spirits forehead that leaked blood down her cheek to mix with her tears.

'' That's Lyra.'' Mo muttered, fighting against the tightening binds on her arms.

'' Why do you have one of Lucy's spirits?'' Gray demanded, turning just enough in the bonds to see the pained spirit.

'' Oh. This is one of her spirits. I had no clue. Maybe if I show you another spirit that's my captive.'' The man grinned darkly as a smile crept onto his face. They all watched helplessly as Lyra cried out for help as the mans fingers snapped causing her to disappear into the dark void that now sat before him. There was a new voice that could be heard. When the void disappeared once more a new spirit sat before them.

Polaris, the silver key that belonged to Elijah. The spirit was in a similar condition to Lyra. His white suit torn in places, his hair in disarray, his body covered in injuries. He just seemed to float there as the dark energy pulled him through what ever void he'd been trapped inside of. When the dark energy disappeared he fell to the ground beneath him. He grunted in pain as his body instinctively curled in on himself to shield himself from getting hurt.

'' There. Does that make you feel any better about things?'' The man asked in a mocking tone.

'' He'd taunting us. Why is he doing this?'' Mo asked, feeling the fire of her magic welling up inside. It felt ready to burst, and if it didn't she would hurt someone she cared for.

'' Let them go. What ever they did they have no right to be your captives.'' Natsu yelled, trying desperately to break free.

'' You think it's my doing that they're so hurt..... My young Natsu Dragneel, this is not my doing. I'm simply holding them for my master.'' The man said.

'' Bastard.'' Gray spat.

'' I have a name you know. It's Daegal, and I'm a space time mage.'' His face grew into a sadistic grin as his hand shot up in front if him, a dark aura growing around it. It was the only warning they had before an explosion flew out from where Wendy had been sitting.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

'' WENDY!''

The three mages could only watch as Wendy was thrown like a rag doll up into the air. She fell silent as her body went limp above their heads before she began to fall back towards them. It looked like she was going to fall on top of Gray, but before she was even within feet of the ice make mage she'd disappeared into the same dark void that Polaris had been pulled through.

'' Were did she go?'' Natsu asked, whipping his head around to try and find her.

Before he could even spot the rippling effect near the dark mage the girls scream met his ears. Natsu, and Mo's head's whipped towards the rippling effect as Wendy appeared through it, the mans hand grasping her long blue hair in a tight fist. She hung there like that, her face scrunched in pain as her hands pulled at the tight fist that held her up.

'' Just let her go. Please. Do what ever you want to me, leave her alone.'' Carla begged, lifting a paw out to her partner.

'' You're just a cat. What can you do that will make me free her?'' Daegal asked, holding Wendy up higher in the air putting more pressure on her scalp. Carla flinched when the girls pained whimpers reached their ears.

'' Maybe I'll just keep the little dragon slayer. Kyrell would love to have a girl like her on our team.'' Daegal pulled Wendy close to himself, holding her up to look at her eye to eye. He lifted a hand up to pull the bands around her pigtails, letting her hair fall from its place. He ran a hand through her long hair, noticing how it never caught in a single knot. '' After all. She'd be perfect for my master's bidding.'' Daegal added.

'' Take me instead.'' Mo pleaded, her head now free enough to move towards the man.

'' Mo. What are you doing?'' Ray asked from where she sat pinned by the bonds.

'' Don't hurt Wendy. I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt her.'' Mo practically begged from where she sat. The man seemed to contemplate his options as he let Wendy down from where he'd been holding her, but holding his tight grip on her hair as to not let her escape.

'' Your offer sounds tempting, but someone else would like to speak with you first it would seem. Am I right, Tamon.''

Mo froze as a cold presence began to creep up behind her. The footsteps ringing off the stone pathway as they grew closer to her.

'' She's all yours Tamon. The rest of them are mine to fight.'' Daegal said. His hand shot up for a second, the dark aura returning as it stretched towards Mo's immobile body. The bonds released from her body as she was lifted into the air against her will.

Mo felt helpless as her body was turned around to face the man she knew so well. His scent filled her nostrils like a plague, reminding her of the man he used to be when she was young. At the same time it also seemed tainted. His scent normally smelled of the darkness magic his anti dragon slayer magic held. Now it smelled of utter darkness that pressed in on her own light. Her beacon of hope to save him was slowly dying along with her magic energy.

'' Tamon. Please, fight it. You know me. I'm Mo, the same girl you saved from those bandits all those years ago.'' Mo said, trying to see if something in his head would flip before she had to take extra measures.

'' Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!'' Natsu yelled, only to receive a hard kick to the face which in turn re opened his nose. The river flowed heavily creating a small crimson pool under his body.

'' I don't know you Dragon slayer. My mission is to wipe out your kind.'' Mo's eyes melted as a dark ball of light formed in Tamons hand, making her feel sick to her stomach. '' I am the anti dragon slayer Tamon, and my mission is to eradicate you, and your friends. I may have known you once, but that's changed.''

'' MO!'' Ray watched as the dark ball of energy swallowed Mo whole. The young girl cried out in pain as her magic was forced from her body. The ball seemed to glow as Mo's magic was absorbed by the orb. Not even a minute had passed before the ball spat her back out as she fell to the ground. Her legs barely supported her when she landed, and she had to kep an arm held out to keep her balance.

'' What......... What did you do?'' Mo asked, her balance returning for a split second before she fell to her knees in a heap. Her breath came out in short huffs as she tried to gain the strength to stand once more.

'' I stole a great amount of your energy. I'm surprised you're even conscious. Most people, dragon slayer or not, are rendered unconscious after I hit them with that attack.'' Tamon muttered. Mo leaned forward, resting her hands on the stone path as she felt her body finally begin to give into the effects of the spell.

'' Mo, no.'' Ray muttered, watching as she fought for every second of consciousness she could get.

'' Your turn ice boy.'' Tamon muttered as he walked up to Gray.

'' Remember what I said Tamon. These three are mine to fight.'' Daegal reminded him, throwing Wendy aside with the bonds wrapping back around her body.

'' I never agreed to your terms Daegal. I agreed to stop any one, spirit or mage, that got in my way.'' Tamon said, another dark orb forming in his hands as he crept towards where Gray and Natsu were pinned to the ground.

'' Well then you better make this quick. Kyrell doesn't like to wait.'' Daegal said. Wendy pulled at her binds as she tried to move enough to see even a glimpse of the others. Polaris was laying by her side, oblivious to her presence. Wendy could smell something strange coming off of him. It was tainted by a dark energy that she didn't recognize, and it was fowl smelling which made her sick to her stomach.

'' Get it over with already Tamon. Do you want to make Kyrell angry?'' Daegal asked. Tamon moved the ball to hold it out in front of him, but stopped when a strange smell struck him dead in the face.

'' Tamon! What are you waiting for already, take care of them!'' Daegal was about to strike the mage, until he felt the magic presence that Tamon must've caught up on grow closer. It was strong, almost as strong as Kyrell's own magic energy.

'' Natsu, you smell that?'' Mo asked, looking up to the mage.

'' Yep..... You're in trouble now.'' Natsu muttered.

Tamon turned towards something out of their eye shot, and was met with a flash of gold and blue as something wrapped tightly around his wrist.

'' What the hell!'' Tamon was forced aside as the blue and gold cord forced him to the side where he slammed into a golden pillar. The cord retreated back to the source as footsteps could be heard nearby.

'' Get away from them!'' A loud booming voice screamed as it dashed up to where Daegal stood.

'' It can't be. I thought I took care of you.'' Daegal yelled as he was thrown back by a powerful hit to his chest. The three dragon slayers at his feet recognized the scent that struck their nostrils as the mage landed within feet of them. It was rather musty like an animal. The other scents were similar to that of cold metal, and a smell that wasn't very easy to pick out.

'' You're in trouble now.'' Wendy said as she felt the bonds that had encased her body suddenly vanish. As did the bonds on the rest of them. They all sat up quickly, Natsu immediately rushing over to Mo as he saw her almost fall over from the lack of energy in her body. When he gripped her shoulders to hold her up his eyes lingered towards the new scents he'd picked up on. Sure enough he was right.

The two remaining members of fairy tails strongest teem, and the spirit who'd come to them for help now stood before them. Natsu hated the thought of asking for their help, but after what he'd already seen of their magic he knew it wasn't a task for him alone. He'd just have to suck it up....... For now at least.

'' Leo the lion. The last of the zodiacs has returned for us.'' Daegal's face grew in a sadistic grin as his magic suddenly flared out from his body. '' This should be interesting.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused about Tamons magic here's a basic rundown of what it is. He's known as an anti dragon slayer, meaning his magic is on the same level as a dragon slayer, but is different. I guess you could say it's like he was raised and taught be acnologia, but I can assure you, he wasn't. I hope you've been enjoying my story, and if you need a run down on any of my other Oc's magic send me a message and I'll try to get back to you.


	6. Chapter 6

'' So you finally bothered to show your face again. I was thinking that we'd have to track you down.'' Daegal said as his magic was forced back under his skin.

'' I'm not here for you. You've bothered to lay a hand on my friends, and my comrades. You'll regret ever raising a single hand against both the celestial spirit's, and the fairy tail guild.'' Loke warned, his voice almost as low as a growl as he spoke.

Lucy fell to her knees beside Natsu and Mo, taking in just how the young dragons slayer appearance had changed in the small amount of time she would've spent here.

'' Natsu, what the heck happened to her?'' Lucy asked. Her hand inched up to graze her forehead when she noticed how pale Mo looked. When her hand touched the slayers skin it felt like ice. '' She's freezing up. She needs help.'' Lucy added.

'' Tamon struck her with one of his attacks. It drained her magic power.'' Natsu said.

'' What?'' Natsu heard a sheath clattering behind him, and the air grew suddenly cold as both Erza, and Gray took a fighting stance around them.

'' Natsu's telling the truth. Tamon struck her with his drainage ability. We need to stop him before he can hit her again.'' Gray said.

'' Why would he be out to get her?'' Lucy asked, pulling Mo into her arms so Natsu could join the mages to fight back.'' It doesn't make sense.''

'' They've brainwashed him. He's out to kill her, Wendy, and more or less me as well.'' Natsu said, his fists lighting up with flames as the air around him grew hotter.

'' Tamon, collect for me. Bring the zodiac spirit back for master Kyrell. I'll be taking this one with me.'' Daegal's hand shot out with the familiar dark aura encasing it again. Polaris floated up off the ground as the bonds on his body grew tighter. Polaris physically flinched as a pained groan passed his lips.

Loke's eyes widened as Polaris's own suddenly opened up to meet his. He could see all the pain hidden deep in those eyes, and it pained Loke to see him in such a state.

'' Leo....... Get out of here....... The other zodiacs, they're being used.'' Polaris suddenly cried out in pain as the bond son his body grew so tight that they could visibly see the impressions from where they were.

'' You should know better than to do that after what I've taught you Polaris.'' Daegal said, pulling the spirit closer.

'' LEO! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU! THE DARK WORLD HAS RETURNED!'' Daegal grew angrier at the cry of warning, and forced the spirit back through the void he'd pulled him from. Loke was now seething with rage, so much that his magic seemed to grow in strength as his fists lit up a pure golden color.

'' The dark world? Loke, what it he talking about?'' Lucy asked, turning to the spirit. She never received an answer from him, and realized that he wasn't even listening to her. Lucy could sense the magic coming from him, and tightened her grip on the now partially conscious mage as Tamon's dark aura almost completely masked it.

'' You're a monster. I won't let you get away with this.'' Loke mumbled in a low growl.

'' If you live to learn of our plans. Now fall like the rest of your comrades!'' Tamon launched past them, a dark orb forming in his hands as he shot out towards Lucy, and Mo.

'' Oh no!'' Lucy held Mo close to her chest as the young dragon slayer held a hand out as if to protect herself with what little energy she could muster.

'' LUCY!'' Natsu and Gray shot forward to block her from the attack. Gray created an ice shield in front of the two mages while Natsu lunged forward at the mage. His fists were on fire as it trailed behind him to give off an orange glow in the dark aura he'd entered.

'' Fire dragon iron fist!'' Natsu was able to get close enough to Tamon to land a hit to his right cheek. The mage grunted in pain as he was flung back a few feet. Tamon skidded to a halt as he bent forward blocking his face with his shaggy black hair.

'' Let us handle this. Gray, Wendy, keep those two safe.'' Natsu said, looking back to the two with both his fists now aflame for his next attack.

'' Right.'' The temperature of the air around Gray dropped suddenly as the shield he'd created grew in width to the point they could barely see through it now. Wendy sat next to Mo, and Lucy, eyes scanning the red head for any injuries she could take care of. She wanted to curse herself so badly for the fact that she can't heal an ailment like the one Tamon's attack had caused.

'' That barrier won't do anything to protect you. I'll just keep breaking it down until I can get to her.'' Tamon said, a dark sword like weapon appearing in his hands.

'' Well then we'll just have to stop you before you can do that. Won't we!?'' Erza yelled as she swung her sword at Tamon's head. The mage simply dodged aside as the sword cut through thin air. Tamon's body sunk down into the ground as a dark shadow, very similar to when Rogue would use the shadows to get around places.

'' Look out!'' Lucy's warning was to late as Tamon popped up behind Natsu, and Loke. The two were sent flying against the barrier that Gray had set up. Lucy flinched back from it as the two both face planted into the ice with pained groans.

'' You guy's alright?'' Lucy asked, watching the two try to pick themselves off the ice.

'' Couldn't be better.'' Natsu muttered.

'' Ok. It's time to pull out the big guns.'' Loke turned just in time to see Tamon leap up to strike him.'' Regulus Impact!'' Loke's hands began to glow brightly as a huge lion made of golden light leapt from the magic rune that appeared in front of his body. Tamon was hit dead center with the blast, but was only thrown back a few feet before rushing back up for an attack.

'' Oh no you don't! Fie dragon wing attack!'' Natsu drew Tamon's attention away from Loke as he struck the mage with wings of pure fire. Tamon's clothes burned leaving dark singed marks running up and down the front as he fell back.

'' Maybe I underestimated you dragon slayer. Maybe giving you a taste of your own medicine will show you how your flames feel.'' Tamon's hand began to glow as a huge fireball formed in his hands. Natsu only smirked at the sight of it, thinking that all he had to do was eat the flames.

'' Fire doesn't effect me. Give me your worst.''

'' Very well then!'' Tamon thrust the ball of magic forward at Natsu, and watched as the mages face grew into one of horror when he realized that he couldn't eat the flames. '' Go ahead and suffer the way your opponents do!'' Tamon yelled as the magic hit Natsu's chest dead center.

'' Natsu!'' Erza and Loke watched as the mage crumbled to the ground, his knees buckling under his own weight. The fire ball encased him and grew brighter by the second as it sapped at his energy to make the energy inside grow stronger.

'' I can not only take away the powers of another wizard. I can also use that magic I've taken for my own purposes. Since I used the magic of the infereal dragon slayer, you're as good as dead.'' Tamon said, forming another ball that was filled with water instead of fire. All of them were shocked that he still had enough of Mo's energy to make another one of those deadly orbs.

'' You bastard!'' Erza flung her sword forward at the mage as he also held out the shadow weapon to block her attack. The weapons clashed with a tremendously loud metal clang. Light, and traces of darkness were thrown from the blades as they struck each other over and over again. Loke took the chance that Erza had made to try and free Natsu from the ball of fire. It wasn't going to be easy, as the moment he made contact with it his skin began to burn. He had to pull his hands away, and saw that there were burn marks already forming on his palms.

'' Let me try.'' Loke looked down by his side to see Wendy was standing there with her hands held out to the fire ball within a safe distance.

'' What are you doing?'' Loke asked, eyeing the sky maiden with a worried glance.

'' If I can extinguish the flames long enough for you to reach in to pull Natsu out then you won't get burned.'' Wendy explained, a wind already beginning to whip at her clothing. Sure enough Wendy was right, for when the wind began to lick at the flames they began to reseed back. Soon the flames were far enough back to reveal the mages arm, and Loke took the chance to grab him, and pull him out of the death trap. It worried both of them when they never heard a cry of pain, or any noise for that matter. He was just limp as he was pulled free of the fire ball.

'' Oh no. Natsu, are you alright?'' Happy flew over to the mage in an instant, landing on the ground next to him.

'' Look's like the flames were to much for him to handle. So sad the salamander of the infamous fairy tail could fall to his own element.'' Tamon spoke, pushing another one of Erza's attacks away from him.

'' Wendy, get him behind the barrier. Things are about to get pretty violent.'' Loke warned, turning back to the fight ahead of him.

'' I'll try.'' Wendy agreed, grabbing Natsu's arm to drag him back to where Lucy, and Mo waited with the other exceeds.

'' Attack all you want, you can't beet me here. Not when I've got back up.'' Tamon spoke.

'' Back up?''

Erza suddenly felt a surge of magic behind her, and she turned too late to see what it had been. The magic rune flashed for a mere second before she was blow forward by a huge explosion.

'' Erza!'' Lucy watched as the requip mage was thrown aside like a rag doll. Her armor was thrown off her body leaving her normal blue skirt, and blouse behind. She landed next to the ice barrier where Gray stood ready to pull her in behind. Before he could move her he felt the same magic presence nearby him, and stepped back to see the black colored rune form on the ice barrier.

'' Gray! Get away from that thing now!'' Loke yelled. His warning was to late, for the next thing he knew there was a loud boom as screams were sent out into the air. The remnants of the ice barrier rained down on them like ice shards as the smoke cleared to reveal the damage the attack had done.

Gray had missed the worst of the blast, but it had managed to hit Lucy and the others who'd been hiding behind the barrier for protection. Who ever had placed the circle wasn't aiming for Gray like he thought. They were aiming for Lucy and Mo.

'' This can't be.'' Loke was blindsided by one of Tamon's attacks forcing him to the ground in front of a new foe. His eyes drifted up to the new figure, and found a man dressed in a black coat that reached his ankles, along with white pants, and black boots. His bright blue hair stuck out in all directions much like Natsu's, and his bright yellow eyes pierced his own with a devilish grin.

'' Breaden, I said only to step in if you thought I couldn't handle it.'' Tamon argued, running up to the new mage with an angry expression on his face.

'' Well you were just teasing them. If you could've truly handled them you would've done it a long time ago.'' Breaden said, another black rune forming on the ground near where Loke now sat.

'' Oh crap.'' Loke tried to jump away, but the rune lit up as the explosion rung out around him.

'' We need him alive, not dead.'' Tamon reminded, looking over to the mage.

'' Do you want to have to deal with a fully alert zodiac spirit?'' Breaden asked. Tamon didn't answer him as the two simply averted their attention back to the ground where the smoke was billowing up.

The smoke cleared after a moment, and they were both shocked to find that he wasn't even there. Breaden and Tamon were astonished at the realization, thinking that maybe their attacks had managed to kill the spirit.

'' He can't be dead from such a week attack. I know that I held back.'' Breaden argued, eyeing the singe mark's and crater his attack had left behind.

'' Maybe if you'd just open your eyes you'd see the true situation.''

The two mages eyes suddenly flew up towards the sky to find that Mo was there, her exceed clad to her back. By her side was none other than Loke, who was being held up by both Happy and Carla.

'' How?'' Breaden muttered.

'' Never underestimate an S class wizard.'' Mo yelled before shooting a pillar of iron from her arm like Gajeel would. Tamon and Breaden were able to avoid her attack, but they couldn't avoid Loke's as he shot another regulus impact at them. They were both knocked down, and they took it as their chance to get the hell out of there before something else could happen.

'' Put me down Ray, get the others to me.'' Mo said.

'' On it.'' The red exceed placed her partner down on the ground next to where Natsu and Wendy were at. The two were just barely conscnious, but they were still of help. It was thanks to them that Mo was now almost fully alert to get them out of there.

'' Loke, help them get Erza, and Lucy, hurry!'' Mo yelled as the familiar golden light began to envelope her body.

'' Ok.'' The three set to getting their fallen comrades, but before Happy and Carla could make it to where Erza lay a familiar black ray appeared in front of her.

'' If you move any further I will wipe Titania from the face of this world.'' Breaden said, his hand facing where Erza lay sprawled on the ground.

'' Get away!''

'' Natsu, NO!''

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Natsu suddenly jumped up from where he had laid moments before, and dashed towards where Erza lay. Mo's scream wasn't registered by him, and her warning would've been to late anyway. The black rune that had once been on Erza's back was now on Natsu's chest. The thing glowed brightly before a scream was torn through his throat.

'' NATSU!!!!!'' Mo watched in horror as Natsu was thrown back from the explosion a few yards. The clothing that had once covered his chest was torn away leaving large gashes, and burn marks in its wake. He wasn't crying out in pain, telling them he may be out cold, or worse....... NO! Natsu can't be dead. Mo knew he couldn't be dead. He'd survived worse attacks then this, so he had to be ok.

'' NO, NATSU!'' Happy flew to his partners side instantly, taking in the injuries that now surpassed the ones the fire orb had managed to inflict on his body. The exceed knew he didn't have long to dwell on his partners condition, knowing he needed to get him back to where Mo was. He carefully grabbed him by his scarf, and flew him back to where Mo sat with tears brimming in her chocolate hued eyes.

'' Regulus impact!'' Loke shot another attack at Breaden blowing the mage back far enough before turning to get Lucy back to where Mo sat. Carla was aiding Erza in getting back as well, noticing that she didn't look very good, but was thankfully still conscious.

'' Quickly, do it now Mo!'' Loke yelled, knowing that if they didn't hurry Natsu's condition could take a turn for the worse.

'' CELESTIAL DRAGON PASSAGE OPEN!'' Mo 's energy shot out around her as a wind whipped at them. Loke could hear her stressing herself to use enough energy to transport them all, but it was thankfully enough. They felt their body's leave the stone pathway beneath them as the golden light forced them high up into the now dark sky of the celestial world. Tamon and Breaden could only watch as their prize zoomed away in the light above them before disappearing from their sight.

'' Kyrell won't be pleased when he finds out we failed him.'' Tamon stated, looking back to Breaden.

'' It doesn't matter. One way or another, we'll find him again.'' Breaden said, tearing his now destroyed black coat off to reveal the gray dress shirt underneath.

'' How?'' Tamon asked.

'' We know where he's been hiding. We have to time to loose.'' Breaden opened a portal behind him that swirled with dark energy.'' Master Kyrell awaits us. The plan is to be set in motion with or without the twelfth zodiac.'' They jumped through the portal leaving the celestial world behind them in ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a new mystery. I hope you've been enjoying my story, and I should have another chapter up within a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since anyone had heard word from the rescue party sent to get Natsu, and the others from the celestial world. They had left with explicit orders to not go after them. However, Yukino, and Elijah had already decided that if it took more than two weeks then they'd be going in for them. It would only be about two hours over there, but that was still long enough for something bad to have occurred.

The stress could be felt in the air around them. All the mages were even on edge, or acting strange in one way or another. Cana hadn't been drinking, the thunder legion had been rather quiet for once, the Strous siblings hadn't been acting normally, and even the master wouldn't talk to the members at all. He normally sat among the members of his guild to see that they didn't kill each other, but recently all he'd done is sit at the bar with a look of worry spread across his features.

'' Something must've gone wrong. I can feel it, something's wrong.'' Elijah muttered.

'' How can you tell?''

'' Polaris's key flared a moment ago with energy. I could've summoned him, but I didn't.''

'' You may have just imagined it.'' Yukino suggested.

'' Maybe.''

The two fell silent once again, but all that changed when they felt a fluctuation in the magic energy surrounding them. It wasn't the type you'd feel when a fight had broken out. It was similar to when you'd summon a spirit.

There was one more fluctuation, and then a bright light formed in the middle of the room. It was such a pure golden light that half the members had to shield their eyes from it in fear of going blind from it. The light lasted longer then anyone thought, but began to dim as a small thud was heard from where it was.

Yukino managed to get a closer look in the light, and was shocked to see that it was Mo and the others. Their clothes and hair were still whipping around in the air current her magic had started, but the golden color of the light had finally ceased to exist.

'' It's them.'' Yukino gasped, watching as everyone in the guild seemed to gap at what was in front of them.

'' We need help. Natsu's injured............. Please.'' The air current finally died down, and Mo suddenly fell to the side, her magic almost dropping to zero from the spell.

'' Mo.'' Loke reached out to grip her shoulders to keep her from falling over, noticing how cold her skin felt against his palm.

'' What the hell happened to you guy's?'' Elijah ran from his stool at the bar towards where they all sat on the floor. He took in all the injuries they had managed to receive in such a short amount of time they'd been there. The only one who seemed to be conscious was Loke, while all the others seemed to be either partially there, or just out cold all together.

'' It was the same people that attacked me. They tricked one of the Nikola spirits to lead them straight to where they were hiding.'' Loke said, looking down to the unconscious dragon slayer in his arms.

'' Who attacked you?'' The new voice suddenly entered the circle, and it was revealed to be the master himself. Loke hadn't even noticed him approach them, but saw that he was right in front of him looking over Mo's injuries.

'' They were dark mages. One of them seemed to know Mo very well............. I think it was Tamon.'' Loke said.

'' Tamon?......... But that doesn't make sense, he's been missing.'' Elijah muttered.

'' If he's been missing then that means anything could've happened in that time period between then and now.'' Yukino said, facing Elijah with a look of utter disappointment.

'' He....... He was b-brainwashed.''

Makarovs eyes, as well as the rest of the prying eyes of the mages around them turned to face the new voice. Natsu had been the one to speak. He was barely conscious, but he was still awake. He was propped up on one elbow looking over at them. Everyone could see just how much he was straining his already injured self just to be able to talk.

'' I need someone to go fetch Porlyusica for me. They need healed. Wendy and Mo are in no condition to do it themselves.'' Makarov ordered.

'' On it.'' Romeo was on his feet in seconds from where he sat with his old man, and was running for the door before anymore orders could be made.

'' Someone help to transport them to the infirmary.'' Makarov ordered. Elfman, along with a few of the other male guild members, stepped up to help transport them.'' The rest of you, keep watch at the doors. Don't let anyone in unless you have my consent, or if it's Romeo with Porlyusica.'' Makarov ordered again.

Everyone seemed to understand, and soon the guild fell back into the estranged silence that had been around them before. As the others were heading towards the infirmary Loke followed them. Just like Lucy hadn't abandoned him when he was hurt, he wasn't going to abandon her now. He just hoped that she was going to be alright.

\---

'' My liege. We return with news of the spirit you sent us to track.''

'' You'll be shocked at what we found.

Breaden, and Tamon stood before a black clad mage who seemed unresponsive to them. He never turned to face them, but they knew from experience that their master had heard them.

'' We found the spirit that you asked for, the leader of the zodiac. He's still in tact like Daegal must've told you already, but he's eluded us once again.'' Breaden said, his voice growing dark as a fluctuation of their masters aura suddenly changes. It seemed to grow in size, and was about ready to choke them if they hadn't already grown used to it already.

'' You what!?'' Their master turned to face them at an outrageous speed. His dark blue cloak flung in the breeze caused by his fast movements. His white hair stuck out in all directions around his face, bordering the angry expression that was plastered to his face.

'' I told you exactly what you needed to do, and you still failed! I should've just taken care of it myself!''

'' Master Kyrell. We tried to take him, but we couldn't do it. He had backup. They appeared out of know where. I was shocked myself when I saw just how powerful just how strong these mages were.'' Breaden said, bowing before the white haired man.

'' Hah.... It may be strange to you just how strong they are, but it's now news for me. I've known since I joined fairy tail with that little red head brat all those years ago.'' Tamon said, his arms crossing over his chest as a smirk played across his features.

'' Shut your trap Tamon. If you hadn't been toying with them for as long as you had we never would've lost the celestial spirit in the first place!'' Breaden yelled, facing Tamon with a rather angry expression.

'' Red head?.......... So I see. The dragon maiden herself has begun to interfere with our plans now hasn't she?'' Kyrell asked, his face forming into one of true curiosity.

'' Yes. The young mistress has caused us quite a trouble. She was able to work past Tamon's trap he'd set for them to weaken the dragon slayers that showed up. It's almost a miracle for even a normal mage to get past that, and her presence alone made it possible to fight off the sickening aura he'd started for all four of them to pass safely.'' Breaden muttered.

'' It doesn't matter. She's involved now.'' Kyrell said.'' Do you know exactly where the celestial wizard is being held?'' He asked.

'' Yeah. He's holding up at my old guild hall. Fairy tail to be exact.'' Tamon said.'' The same place where 'she's' at.''

'' Good, and has Daegal returned the borrowed spirits to their cells?''

'' He should've by now. They should be ready for transport any day now.'' Breaden said.

'' Good, very good.'' Kyrell turned back to what he'd been facing before they'd showed up. It turned out to be a huge metal contraption of sorts that stood tens of stories high above him. It was covered with varying sizes of lacrimas, and other contraptions that were hard for any of them to understand without having the machine in use.

'' With this, we'll be one step closer to destroying the very beings that could kill Zeref. Our time will be upon us soon.''

\---

Everything was blurry when is eyes opened to the white roofed room of Fairy tails infirmary. His vision was so blurry he couldn't even make out a simple shape, or color for that matter. His hearing wasn't as good either. Everything sounded muffled like someone had forced a huge handful of tissues into his ears.

'' He's wa..... p......... Don...... ove.''

'' To......te..... loo......''

Natsu tried to move some part of his body, any part of it at all. Just to prove to himself that he was still alive. He didn't remember anything past when he'd been struck by the black rune. One second Erza was the only thing in his line of sight, the next he's seeing nothing but black as a searing pain is pulling at his chest. It was so painful that he bet if he'd been conscious that he would've been screaming so loud his vocal cords would've torn in half.

There were hands suddenly grabbing ahold of his arms as he tried to move around, and the grips were tight enough to tell him that he was causing a problem.

'' Natsu, can you hear me at all?''

'' Someone get Porlyusica in here. If he's not going to calm down we need to put him under.''

' Put me under?' Natsu didn't want that. He didn't even know how long he'd already been out for, so he wanted to wake up as soon a possible. He fought against the hands against his arms, trying to wake up, but only succeeding in making his chest hurt. The searing pain from when he'd been hit had returned, and it was almost so painful that he felt as if he'd scream if it didn't go away.

'' He's going to tear his wounds open.''

'' Natsu, wake up you flame brains!''

His eyes suddenly pried open to the world again, and his eyes were filled with pain as they landed on the first thing that was close to him. He wanted to cringe when he realized that it was Gray. If it weren't for the pain in his chest, he would be punching the ice make mages light out for trying to hold him down.

'' There. Can you hear us at all Natsu?'' He asked, looking into the olive shaded eyes belonging to the dragon slayer.

'' He's not saying anything.'' The other person on his right mentioned. From the musty smell Natsu was catching off him it had to be Loke.

'' Yeah, kinda picked up on that.'' Gray muttered.

'' Move aside already. Let a healer see him.'' Wendy called out as both she and Mo pushed the two aside to stand along side the bed.

'' Natsu, can you hear us? Give us some sort of sign that you can hear us.'' Mo said, leaning over him to look into his eyes. Wendy was leaning over his chest with her magic healing what damage he had done to his chest from the movements he'd made before. Natsu tried to speak to them, but his throat felt raw. It was as if he'd eaten sandpaper instead of fire.

'' Can you speak at all? Blink your eyes if you can, twice for no.'' Mo encouraged, pointing to her own eyes. Natsu understood her, and quickly blinked twice to inform her of his current situation.'' You can't?..... That's not good.'' Mo muttered, looking over to Wendy.

'' It must've been from that explosion. There must've been a transferal of magic power through his body. It may have fried his vocal cords.'' Wendy suggested.

'' Or it's because the stupid flame brains has been out for three day's now.'' Gray spoke up.

'' No one asked Gray!'' Mo yelled, stepping away from the bed t go beet some sence into the ice make mage. A fight soon ensued with the two running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Natsu couldn't help but let a silent laugh bubble up from his core as he watched Gray just about cower from Mo in fear. It was so comical that she could turn either one of them into a little crybaby with the smallest of glares.

'' And here I thought she'd be able to avoid attacking anyone while in here.'' Wendy mumbled as she rubbed at her temple. Natsu quickly took notice of it, watching as she seemed to be in pain from the action. Her magic mustn't be fully up to the task of healing quite yet.

'' I told you once girl, you need to rest yourself. You're not up to the task of healing just yet.'' An older voice spoke up. The hall to the infirmary filled with footsteps, and they grew louder and louder as they grew closer. Wendy turned to see who it was, and learned that it was Porlyusica.

'' I TOLD YOU TWO YOU IDIOTIC RED HEAD!'' Porlyusica screamed at Mo, stopping the two mages in their brawl. Natsu couldn't see what was going on in front of him from his position on the bed. He wanted to see what was going on, so he tried to maneuver himself to sit up. Wendy didn't seem to notice, or if she had she didn't bother to try to stop him. Either way he was able to get up on his own without to much pain shooting through his chest. However when he was fully sat up, he wasn't prepared for the glaring eyes that threatened to beat him if he didn't lay back in the bed.

However, he would've been laying back in the bed if he hadn't seen the young dragon slayer standing beside her. Mo's body was still covered in wraps that ran up both her arms, up one leg, and around her forehead. The wrappings dipped down in front of her left eye which looked swollen like she'd gotten a black eye. He didn't remember seeing her get hit in the face, so it must've been an after effect of the magic ball she'd been stuck in.

'' Boy, if you don't lay back this instant to let me do my work I will hit you with my broom-fu.'' Porlyusica threatened. That had Natsu almost flying back on the bed, which was a bad idea as it made his wounds hurt even more. Thankfully they didn't re-open on him, so he was grateful for that.

'' So, what seems to be the problem. Your blonde friend seemed rather flustered when she ran in to fetch me.'' Porlyusica said.

'' He was throwing another fit. However he's finally woken up.'' Wendy explained, backing away from the bed to let Porlyusica in. The healer stepped up, looming over Natsu enough that it made him a little uneasy.

'' Can you talk at all boy?'' She asked, and Natsu's head shook side to side violently to answer her.'' You can't. That could be a problem.'' Porlyusica mumbled.

'' What does it mean?'' Mo asked, coming up on the opposite side of the bed from Porlyusica.

'' Well I can assure you it's nothing that I heard any of you suggesting.'' Porlyusica assured, watching as Mo, and Wendy deflated with their anxiety leaving their bodies.'' I can inform you however that it's more or less just from the fact that he's been asleep for so long.'' She added. Gray scoffed from where he stood across the room from the bed, and that alone almost sent Mo into another rampage against the mage. If it hadn't been for Porlyusica's demanding look for her to rest they all bet she would've tackled him right where he stood.

'' Just don't let him talk for awhile, get him something hot to drink, and he'll be fine.'' Porlyusica insured.'' Now about his chest.'' Everyone suddenly fell quiet when she mentioned the wounds the explosion had inflicted, and Even Natsu himself seemed to be uneasy at the thought of facing what his actions had caused to himself. '' You've done quite a number to yourself dragon slayer. If Wendy hadn't started emergency treatment when she had I wouldn't be talking to you now. You'd be six feet under.'' Porlyusica said.

Natsu wanted to shrink away from her as her voice seemed to grow in what sounded like anger, but her face stayed in that ever lasting monotone look. It made Natsu want to bolt out the door, which wasn't a good thing to do in his condition.

'' We were able to heal the worst of your wounds. However, I don't want you thinking you can just bounce back. Your wounds were severe enough that not all would close, and those still remain where they lay. You need rest before doing anymore fighting, and if I hear you've fought before your wounds are healed I will not hesitate to sick my broom-fu on you.'' Natsu cowered away from the woman as she spoke, taking everything she said and not replying with even a simple nod.

'' Um.... Porlyusica, I think we want to keep from scaring the poor boy.'' Lucy mumbled, taking quick notice of the way Natsu had pushed himself as far into the mattress as the springs would allow.

'' This wouldn't be necessary if it weren't for the fact that I know he'll disobey what I've said other wise.'' Porlyusica said, turning from the bed to head out the door. '' I'll be coming around later tonight to access you injuries once more. I can heal what I can, but after that you just have to be patient.'' The healing mage said as she left the room without another word to the group.

'' She could at least try to be a little nicer than that.'' Lucy mumbled.

'' Knowing her, that's never a possibility.'' Gray said, taking a seat in one of the beds in the room.

'' No fighting. What's going to happen if We're attacked by them while we're down.'' Wendy asked, sitting in the chair she'd been sleeping in next to Natsu's bed for the past few day's.

'' Erza and I can try to hold them off, but after seeing what power they have, It won't be easy for a mage and a spirit.'' Loke said, returning to his own chair.

'' I could try to help, but if Tamon's with them again.............. I don't know if we can stop them.'' Mo said, falling back on her cot nearby Natsu. Ray sat in her arms, the young exceed seemed crestfallen at Mo's words. Natsu watched as the girl brooded on what she had to experience while they'd been in the celestial spirit world. None of them had expected to run into him, especially after he'd been missing for a few months now.

He wanted to make her feel better. Somehow, he just wanted her to know she wasn't alone. As Natsu tried to sit up pain stretched over his chest. It hurt for even the slightest movements, but he would do it.

'' Natsu lay back down already. You heard what Porlyusica said.'' Lucy pointed out. Her friend didn't stop until he was sitting up, but she soon noticed that he was regretting his decision when his hand began to rub at his acing chest.

Natsu ran his hand up a little ways when he felt a cold chill run up his neck, and when his hand reached there he realized that his scarf was gone. His prized scarf, the one that Igneel had given him when he was a child. It was gone. Lucy noticed the pure terror stricken look that hit his face, and it made her heart want to burst with sympathy. His eyes pleaded for an answer as to where his scarf had gone. The fierce gaze he normally bore was gone, now replaced by the panicked eyes that he rarely ever let show.

'' Your scarf. It's with Happy right now Natsu, he took it to clean it......... Trust me when I say you don't want to know what was on it.'' Lucy said. Natsu deflated slightly at the realization, but the tense look of his shoulders never faded. He wouldn't feel truly relaxed until he could see for himself that it was still in one piece. Lucy was partially glad that he hadn't picked up on the sound that had sprung up when the doors had opened to let a certain red headed wizard out of the room. She was also surprised that he hadn't seen her because she was in the bed right next to where he was sitting.

'' Just try to get some sleep Natsu. I think Mo went to go help Happy.'' Lucy suggested, giving into the pleading eyes that still showed on Natsu's face. He didn't look anymore relaxed, but he did give into how tired he felt. His body slumped back onto the bed, a small thud resounding from the springs inside the mattress. His mind began to dwell on what he'd seen while in the spirit world. Those mages. Their power, it was insanely powerful. Almost to the point he thought they were all going to die from their attacks.' What are we going to do about these guys?' Natsu thought to himself as his eyes slipped shut. Just what kind of magic were some of them using. He only recognized two of the magic types they used. Tamon's magic, which was used to eradicate the dragon slayers. Then there was Daegal's magic, which was very similar to what Minerva used to almost kill Lucy, as well as Erza and two of Mermaid Heels members.

They were definitely way in over their heads with this one, but he had to remember why they'd done it. The celestial spirits are all in danger. All of them except for Loke were captives to those mages, and there wasn't a single way that he could think of to help them. They had no clue as to where they were holding the other spirits to even start off a search. So until then they really were stuck. Time was short, and they had nowhere to start. It was only a matter of time before they found them, and before they could take the last of the zodiacs. Natsu knew he just had to accept the fact that he had to wait before action could be taken. Soon he gave into the pull of sleep as he drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the notes from the last chapter. I have no clue how that happened because those were from when I posted chapter 1. Anyway, hope you enjoy tis newest edition of my story.

Mo held her arm out in front of her body to expose the white bindings on it. Porlyusica stood over her, slowly pulling the bindings away from her body one by one. Mo never flinched as the wrappings fell to the floor beneath her. It had been a few days since Natsu had woken up for the first time since their little excursion. Almost everyone's injuries had healed up, including her own. Natsu still had wrappings around his chest to protect the injuries that were still healing, but he was allowed to move around now.

Lucy, once she'd been deemed ok to leave the infirmary, had basically dragged a weakening Loke out to where Yukino and Elijah were to get some answers about where the other celestial spirits may be held. It was almost impossible for all of them to tell where they may be. Levy had joined their efforts by delving into the fairy tail archives to search for some answers. So far she hadn't come up with any answers they wanted to hear.

'' Can you look up to I can get those bandages off your eye?'' Porlyusica's voice caused Mo to jump slightly, but it did alert her to the fact that she was still in the infirmary.

'' Sure.'' Mo lifted her head, revealing her bandages head to the healing mage. She felt a tug at the bindings as the icy touch of the cloth shears grazed her skin. The bandages soon began to fall away soon after. As they hit the floor Ray came over to take them over to the waste bin where the rest of her bindings now lie.

'' The swelling in your eye should've gone down now. If so you shouldn't have any problems seeing.'' Porlyusica mentioned as she reached the gauze pad that had been stuck to her eye before the wrappings had been placed. She carefully pulled at the adhesive tape as to not hurt Mo in any way. The patch fell away soon after revealing the dragon slayers now healed eye. It was closed to the world, but Mo soon proved it wrong when she opened her eye for the first time in almost a week.

'' Is everything ok? Can you see?'' Mo blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness that your eyes can get if they're closed for to long. A moment or so passed before her vision became crystal clear. Her eye felt sort of cold thanks to it being wrapped up for almost a week now, but she already knew that was coming.

'' Well, I can see at least.'' Mo said.

'' Then you better go meet up with your friends out there. No doubt about it, they're probably tearing up the place.'' Porlyusica said.

'' Yeah, that's not a good thing.'' Mo said, jumping down from the ledge of the bed. Ray flew over to be by her side, and soon the two were making their way towards the door.

'' Dragon slayer?'' Mo turned at the sudden sound of Porlyusica's voice. It sounded almost urgent to the normal way she would talk.

'' What's the matter?'' Mo asked, worry lacing her voice as she faced the mage.

'' All of you had injuries that should've killed you on the spot.'' Porlyusica began. '' These mages that are after you are more dangerous then you can ever imagine.'' Porlyusica said.

'' I already know that. After what I saw with my own eyes, I can't imagine what they could've done if we'd stayed much longer.'' Mo said.

'' Please, just try to stay safe. There's nothing I can say more about these mages, but the fact that they're after all of you now. No matter how much information you may know of their plans, they already think you know to much.'' Porlyusica said.

'' Which is why we can't let our guard down till we've stopped who ever these people are.'' Mo said as she walked back towards the door. She opened the double doors, and left before Porlyusica could stop her again.

The infirmary felt overly empty now that all of them had left the care they'd needed desperately a few days ago. Porlyusica couldn't help the pit of dread that had formed in her stomach as she packed the bag of medical supplies she had brought with her for her overly long stay at the guild while they had been healing.

'' Just as stubborn as you were.......... Right, Farella?''

\---

'' No. Still no luck....... Levy, how are you faring over there?''

'' Not any better than you guy's Lu-Lu.''

Lucy slumped forward against the table down in the archives. Her chest heaved a heavy sigh as her face burrowed down into the pages of the tomb she'd pulled off the shelves to check for information. She'd been down here for a good few hours now. She'd lost track after three or so. Yukino and Elijah had both left only a few minutes ago to find them some food before either mage, or spirit killed over of starvation.

'' Nope, not this book either.'' Levy mumbled as she spun to place the tomb back in its place.

'' Ugh...... What about you Loke, find anything yet?'' Lucy didn't receive an answer from the spirit, and decided it was best to see why he hadn't done so. When she lifted her head, she found he was slumped over in his chair, his head resting in his arms on the table as soft snores could be heard.'' You've got to be kidding.''

Lucy sat up with irritation running through her veins. How could he fall asleep like that? He'd promised to help them since it was sort of his job now to learn what had happened to the other spirits. Yet there he sat like a lump on a log. The tomb her face had been buried in a moment before was now held tightly in her hands. Lucy quietly made her way around the table as to not alert the spirit as to what she was about to do.

Levy had caught on quickly to what she was about to do, and quickly turned her attention back to the book when she saw it didn't pertain to her. Lucy was now standing right behind where Loke slept. The tomb in her arms quivered from the sheer weight of the book. It was much heavier than it looked, so she hoped what she was about to do wouldn't break the table in any way.

The tomb hovered in front of her for a moment with only one of her hands supporting it. In less than a second the book was sent flying towards the tables surface. It hit the wood making a small dent as the loud bang resounded around her. Levy jumped to her right, but her gaze never left the book. Loke however was almost sent flying out of his seat. He jumped back from the table, his chair almost falling back if he hadn't grabbed the edge of the table to stop himself.

'' I'M AWAKE! I'm awake!....... I'm here....... I'm totally awake.'' Loke shouted, taking his tinted shades off to rub at his eyes.

'' Why are you sleeping on the job? You promised you'd help us.'' Lucy said, grabbing the book to return it to where she'd gotten it from.

'' I've been feeling the drain on my magic. It's hard to not fall asleep when I feel this whooped.'' Loke said, the shades making their way back onto his face. Lucy took the chance to take a god look at the lion spirit. She noticed that his stance, or the way he sat was rather realized like when a persons tired, and there was clearly some form of bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep. In simpler terms, he looked like hell.

'' I...... I understand you're tired Loke, but we have to find some sort of clue as to where they're holding the rest of the spirits. The second we find any lead you can go rest up in the infirmary.'' Lucy said, placing the book back on the proper shelf before grabbing a new one from the same category as the other tomb she'd had.

'' If we find anything. There are only so many books we can check before we need to take further measures to find an answer.'' Loke mumbled as he slid the next tomb across the table to begin reading.

'' We'll find something.'' Lucy said.

'' Will we?''

Lucy had to hold her tongue as to not shout at the spirit. She also had to keep herself from deflating from exhaustion herself when the full extent of their situation came barreling back in her face. The spirits were missing, they were against an enemy that was way to powerful for their own good, and now they had no where to start for a search.

'' Where are they keeping you guys.'' Lucy mumbled, a hand suddenly landing on her key ring. Each of her zodiac keys sat there, lifeless to the world around her compared to how they normally emitted a soft magical aura. Even the silver keys had gone silent, which only proved that this was much worse than when the spirits had been affected by eclipse. Lucy pulled her hand away when she realized that she'd been standing there for awhile, and returned to where she was sitting to continue her search.

\---

'' Are they still searching down there?''

'' They've been down there for hours now, just let it be.''

'' Not as easy as it sounds.'' Mo slumped forward in her seat, her chin resting on her arms which were folded on the table in front of her. Wendy was sitting beside her with Natsu across from them at the table. She'd just learned that Lucy was still down in the archives searching for some sort of clue to where the spirits could be held.

She would be down there with Natsu and Wendy right now, but someone had to keep the rest of the members of team Natsu from killing each other while they were down there. Erza had disappeared along with the master for awhile now. It worried a lot of people that no one had seen either in the past day or so. They must have planned something, or maybe they'd gone looking for those mages. Knowing the master, he would do something like that. He never cared for a mage who had touched his children.

'' It's literally been a week since we got back from our excursion, and we haven't figured anything out.'' Wendy mumbled, scratching at her head with a confused expression over her features.

'' Lucy and the others are doing their best to find answers, but there's only so much that they can do.'' Carla pointed out, setting a paw on Wendy's arm to comfort her.

'' What if they can't find an answer before they return?'' Ray asked, looking between the three dragon slayers.

'' We'll have to fight them, right?'' Happy asked, looking back for an answer from Natsu.

'' If we can beat them......... I hate saying it, but we may not be able to face this one.'' Natsu muttered, resting his head on his hands. His eyes were downcast as he spoke, like he knew there was no hope left.

'' But........ But we're fairy tail. Nobody can defeat us.'' Ray said.

'' Ray, even the strongest of mages have their weaknesses. They've found ours before we could find there's.'' Mo said, patting the red Exceed on the head.

'' So there is a chance?'' Happy suddenly chimed in, his face gaining a sly grin.

'' Well well well, look at you. Taking my own words and turning them against me. You're smarter than I thought Happy.'' Mo said, a smile taking up her face.

'' You said it yourself. Even the strongest of wizards have a weakness. Ours for instance is when we're separated from you guys.'' Ray said.'' Like mine is if I'm fighting someone like Tamon. They have our weakness on their side, how are we suppose to combat that?'' Mo asked, looking back down to Ray.

'' We just have to find a way. There's always a way.'' Natsu mumbled, his head hitting the table. '' Can we talk about something that won't depress us before I kill over here?'' Natsu asked, never meeting their gazes.

'' Like what. This is at the forefront of both our minds.'' Mo explained, pointing to her forehead where a small scar now sat above her left eye.

'' Well then lets find something else to talk about that's not at the forefront of our minds.'' Natsu suggested, lifting his hand to wave for a second before it sank back to the table.

'' There was a strange scent coming from Tamon when we met him back in the celestial world.'' Mo muttered.

'' Not what I had in mind Mo.'' Natsu mumbled.

'' I know, but it's the truth. The scent was so similar, but so dark at the same time.'' Mo muttered.

'' What do you mean by similar?'' Wendy asked, turning to face the red head.

'' The scent his magic bore. It was very similar to what the celestial dragon power smelled like when Infrena would use it. It was so similar, but tainted with darkness.'' Mo's hands began to tighten on the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white as they popped loudly.

'' When you say tainted, do you mean like the scent the spirits gave off when eclipse was affecting them?'' Wendy asked.

'' Yeah, it was almost the same.'' Mo answered, her eyes never rising from where they stayed locked with her hands.

'' So you're trying to say that somehow Infrena was involved in what happened to him?'' Ray asked.

'' It's hard to tell. It could be her magic, or it could be her edolas counter part. Remember Wendy, you said Porlyusica smelled much like Grendina when you first met her. That was right before you learned of her true identity.'' Mo said.

'' But even she told us that her edolas form had crossed over long before she did. Meaning she may already be dead.'' Natsu said, sitting back up from where he had lay.

'' She's got dragon magic either way. She could've lived long enough maybe for someone to harness the magic for themselves.'' Mo said. '' Farella may have been stubborn, but she was also wise beyond her years. Her magic rivaled that of some of this countries most powerful mages.'' she added.

'' Your dragon was such a bada...'' Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt a tug on his earlobe from behind. It was hard enough that it did cause some pain, and he shot a hand up to rub the spot when the hand pulled away. '' What the heck was that for?'' Natsu looked behind him to see who had committed the act, and found that it was none other than Mira herself.

'' Natsu, you should know better than to run your mouth when there are two young ladies in front of you.'' Mire scolded, her finger shooting back in forth in an angered manner.

'' Come on Mira. They're used to it by now considering they tag along on missions.'' Natsu said.

'' Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can do something like that.'' Mira suddenly turned away to grab something out of their eye shot, and when she turned back there were three drinks in her hands. '' Thought you guys needed something to cheer you up before you drop dead. They're on the house.'' She set the wooden mugs on the table, and watched as Mo, and Wendy both stared in awe at the warm liquid they found in their own.

'' What is this? It smells so good.'' Wendy said, cupping the object in her hand to hold it to her nose to smell it.

'' Lisana and I made it. It's hot chocolate mixed with a caramel cream.'' Mira said. The take over mage watched as the two girls eyes sparkled as they stared at the heavenly liquid. Natsu didn't look as exited as they did, but he could never pass up that kind of treat. Even though he swore up and down he wanted a beer before he lashed out for one.

'' Oh wow, it tastes so good.'' Mo said, her eyes closing in bliss as the warm liquid passed her lips.

'' You're welcome. Please enjoy, and let me know if you want another.'' Mira said before trudging back to the bar to cater the other members. Mo's felt so relieved to finally be getting a break from the craziness that had entered her life. It was either filled with question as to the mages they encountered, or memories of her brush with death. So to be able to relax after all that craziness felt like a blessing.

'' Drink up Natsu, it's really good.'' Wendy said, watching as the dragon slayer across from her didn't move to grab his cup.

'' I'll drink it. I'm just not thirsty right now.'' Natsu said.

'' Drink it fire boy, Porlyusica even encouraged you to drink hot things to help with your throat.'' Mo said.

'' Which lead to me constantly drinking something hot. I may like hit things, but it has to be fire for me to eat it twenty four seven.'' Natsu explained.

'' Ok then fire boy. Drink it, or I will.'' Mo threatened, her mug hitting the table a little to hard. Natsu's hands suddenly latched onto the wooden mug, and pulled the object closer to his body.

'' Hell no, it's mine.'' He muttered before downing half the drink in one gulp.

'' Mission accomplished.'' Mo said, taking another generous sip of her own drink.

'' Good job Mo.'' Wendy said through her mug.

Mo simply grinned as she set the cup on the table. She was about to speak to them, but stopped when she felt a dark aura suddenly fill the room. Her eyes widened, but her expression stayed the same. Wendy and Natsu seemed to have noticed it as well, their expressions growing concerned as the aura seemed to go unnoticed by al the other mages.

'' Do you guy's feel that to?'' Natsu spoke up, finally breaking the silence that had settled on the group.

'' Yeah. I sense it.'' Mo said.

'' It's just like Tamon's aura was back then.'' Wendy muttered, suddenly pulling Carla close to her chest for protection.

'' It couldn't be.'' Mo muttered. Her senses began to kick in as she searched through all the different scents she could pick up. The closest to her were that of Cana, Bisca, Alzak, Asuka, and Mira who was only a few tables away from them. Her senses then went into overdrive to search the whole building. The different smells the magic gave off filled her nostrils before reaching the archive room. The dark aura was the strongest there. As well as the aura of the only spirit who had avoided being captured.

'' Mo, what's the matter?'' Wendy asked. Mo never answered her as she shot to her feet. The chair she'd been sitting on fell back to the floor, and she darted past the table while turning into a shadow. She dove into the floor, and they watched as she went straight for the archive's room. Natsu, and Wendy quickly picked up on what was doing, and ran after her.

Tamon was in the guild. There was no doubt about it, but what he was doing here was what was more important. Could he be here to take Loke back with him? Maybe he was here to get payback for what happened back on the spirit world. Maybe even worse than that. What ever the case, all three mages down there were in danger. They had to stop him, before it was to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick hint, the character Porlyusica mentions after talking to Mo is suppost to be Infrenas Edolas form. This is the only time I'm mentioning it, so don't fret if you forget her name.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Lu, we may have to call it for awhile. I'm dying here.'' Levy mumbled, closing the tomb in her hands.

'' Just a little longer. The answer has to be here somewhere.'' Lucy mumbled.

'' Loke's going to kill over before we can find the answer here.'' Levy muttered, looking over to said spirit to see he was asleep again with his head buried in the tomb he'd een reading.

They'd been searching for hours now, and there was still no answer to where the spirits could be being held. Lucy was ready to just throw the book in her hands. She was tired, she was frustrated, and she was hungry. She hated working on an empty stomach.

'' Look's like we're making another trip again. Doesn't it?'' Lucy asked, turning to Levy.

'' More or less.'' the script mage answered.

'' Loke, get up. We're leaving.'' Lucy said, returning the stack of tombs to the shelves. The spirit never moved from his spot, telling her he was out cold. Thankfully for both his sake, and her sanity she wasn't going to drop another book. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to pick up another book after this experience. Even though she loved to read like her life depended on it, reading like this was just not her style.

'' Come on Loke, wake up already.'' Lucy said again. She hear a slam nearby, and looked up to see that it had just been Levy dropping a few books by one of the full shelves. She was partially thankful for her doing that because Loke finally stirred from where he sat. As he sat up Lucy had to hold back a chuckle when she saw the lines running across his cheek from where he's wrinkled the paper against his skin. His shades were lopsided as well, and he just looked exhausted.

'' We're leaving the archives now. I think you need to sleep in a proper bed before you keel over like Levy said.'' Lucy suggested, removing the book that Loke had been sleeping on to find it's proper spot amongst the other books.

'' You may be right about that.'' Loke muttered, rubbing at his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. He pushed his seat back to be able to stand from where he sat, and noticed he felt slightly dizzy. The drain on his body was already taking a toll, just like when he'd stayed out for those three years.

'' Hey, what the heck?'' Lucy and Loke turned towards the door to see what was up, and they saw Levy there. Her hands where pulling at the door handle with enough strength to make her knuckles pop. '' The door's stuck, I can't get it open.'' Levy said, giving up on her attempts to open it.

'' You can't be serious, right?'' Lucy asked.

'' Lucy, I wish I was. The door's stuck.'' Levy said.

'' Let me try.'' Lucy stepped up to the door. She grasped the metal handle in her hands, and began to pull on it. Like when Levy had tried, it didn't work. It just stuck there like it was jammed shut. '' Man, this is really stuck huh?'' Lucy mumbled as she pulled away.

'' Step aside ladies.'' Loke said. He stepped up to give it a shot, but his hand barely brushed against the metal before his hand was wrenched away from the door. His face suddenly grew pained as he cradled his hand to his chest while hissing in pain.

'' Loke, what's the matter?'' Lucy asked, running up to his side.

'' My hand, it's burning.'' He said. Lucy pulled his hand away from his chest to see the damage, and sure enough it looked like someone had burned his hand. The skin on his palm was an irritated red color with blisters around it. It looked exactly like someone had suddenly held a flame to his skin.

'' There's nothing there, what could've caused a burn as nasty looking as this?'' Lucy asked.

'' We meet again, miss Lucy Heartfilia.''

'' LUCY, GET DOWN!'' Levy suddenly lunged at the two of them, and they were sent flying down to the floor as two black shaded blades made contact with the floor where they had been standing. Lucy stared wide eyed at where the blades now sat, and watched as they dissipated into shadows before stretching back to the source. They raced up in the air, and landed in the hands of a shadowy figure hanging from the ceiling above them.

'' What the heck? Who are you?'' Lucy asked, pushing Levy's arm off her to sit up.

'' I'm surprised that you don't recognize me. I know we met when you came to save your friends.'' The voice said. Lucy wracked her brains for an answer to who this was, then it struck her.

'' Tamon!'' Levy shouted before Lucy could get the words out of her own mouth. They truly were right, for the shadow began to morph right before there eyes till it took the form of the once fellow guild mage they knew so well.

'' And the prize goes to the script mage. What ever shall I give for an award?'' Tamon mocked as he stepped fully out of the shadow.

'' How'd you get in here? Master made sure that no one could get in the guild hall without him knowing of it.'' Lucy said, suddenly feeling fear and panic fill up her chest. If he could've gotten past the barrier, than who else could've followed.

'' It wasn't to hard. I was able to sneak in when your fellow celestial mage left to get what some would call proper rest.'' Tamon said.

'' Do you mean Elijah?'' Lucy asked, knowing more or less it had been him to leave.

'' Another winner for the Heartfilia family. You brats are smarter than I ever thought.'' Tamon mocked again. Lucy felt her fear growing further in her chest. It was wrapped tightly around her lungs, causing her to feel almost suffocated. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Maybe this was what Natsu and the other dragon slayers felt when Tamon's magic was turned on them.

'' We aren't brats. You jerk.'' Levy said.

'' Oh, did I hear something. Maybe it was just the wind?''

'' OH GIVE ME A BREAK!'' Lucy screamed, reaching for her whip.

'' Hold up.'' Loke suddenly griped her wrist, stopping her from grabbing her whip.

'' What are you doing?'' Lucy asked.

'' Isn't it weird that he hasn't tried once to attack us aside from trying to impale us?'' Loke asked, whispering into Lucy's ear. Lucy had to think for a moment, but soon realized that he was right. It was almost like he was staling, but for what?

'' Oh, so did you figure out my plan after all?'' Tamon asked in a mocking tone.When he didn't receive an answer all that could be heard was his deep laugh. It was so different than what any of them were used to hearing from him. It sent shivers down their spines as his left eye suddenly flared with magic energy. His iris was a deep glowing purple, and the white of the eye had turned jet black.

'' Well then. I guess it's time to show you my friend now isn't it.'' The room grew even colder as the light around them became dim. It was so cold bow that they could see their breath forming in front of their faces.

" What the hell is this? Lucy questioned as her skin felt prickled from the cold.

" I'm glad you asked miss Heartfilia. This is the brains behind it all." Tamon answered her as a shadow stretched out from the door handle. It grew larger in size as it landed on the ground before them. It took shape like Tamon had, and soon the person before them showed his face.

" Who are you?" Lucy muttered. The man had dark black hair that framed his face. It was pulled back by a hair tie that reached down to his waist. There was a black close of sorts resting on his shoulders, and it seemed to flow in a non existent breeze.

" Hello there. Nice to meet you." He greeted them as the breeze in his cape finally dissipated. The cold feeling in the room never left them, and it only seemed to grow colder as he grew closer to them.

" What?........ What is this?" Lucy felt the grip on her wrist suddenly tighten, and when she looked back to the source she saw that Loke had grown ten times paler than he had before. There was a thin sheen of sweat coating his face, and his eyes were filed with pain. However, they weren't the same pain filled eyes that he would have when he was experiencing the pain from being on earth for to long. This was different.

" So my effect does work on spirits doesn't it?" The new figure asked.

" What did you do to him?!" Lucy demanded, turning back to the mew face.

" My aura gives off a specific type of magic that is very lethal to other worldly beings. In other words, to your friend this is poison."

" Poison?"

" By the way, my name is Kyrell. Leader of the gremlin knights, and you have something that I need little girl." Kyrells eyes fell on Loke's own, and Lucy realized they were in trouble. The door was barred, no one could get in, andore or less Loke couldn't fight back. They were screwed.

" I suggest you hand h over to us now. I don't want this to end in bloodshed." Kyrell said, his face growing dark with his aura.

" As If you can have him. You've caused him enough pain!" Lucy shouted, her whip pulling free of her belt to smack off the wooden floor.

Kyrell Suddenly let out a dark laugh ad his eyes seemed to flare up with magic much like how Tamon's had. The air was ice now, and frost began to cover the floor around them. Kyrells hands began to pull at something dark, and it was revealed to be a shadow weapon. It was a whip just like the one that Lucy uses when she's in battle. He cracked the whip in the air sending a shiver Down their spines as the sound resonated off the walls.

" This time I mean business!" He shouted. The whip swung down at them at tremendous speed. Loke couldn't stand the thought of letting Lucy get hurt, so in a mad dash for her protection, he pushed her behind him.

" LOKE!" Lucy watched as the whip descended to its new target in horror. Time seemed to slow as the whip began to inch closer and closer, then all of a sudden it stopped. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the whip was gripped tightly in the grip of a familiar red head.

" MO!" The red head turned to face the celestial mage, a smile prominent on her face as she saw that they weren't injured.

" This guy bothering you guys?" Mo asked, turning her attention back to the two dark mages.

'' Be careful Mo. He's got some strange magic. It's not compatible with celestial magic.'' Lucy warned, looking back to Loke to see that he had turned even more pale. She didn't even think it was possible for that after how pale he'd become before.

'' I already know. I could sense it through the door.'' Mo said, her hands suddenly glowing as crystal crept down to her wrist like a glove. Her finger tips had been turned into claws through the magic, ready to strike with her next attack. There was a loud bang from the door, telling them that someone was trying to get in, and more or less it had to be Natsu.

'' So you're the dragon maiden Tamon and Breaden told me so much about? It's an honor to meet such a powerful mage.'' Kyrell said, bowing mockingly to the dragon mage.

'' Cut the crap. You've made a big mistake crossing paths with fairy tail. We take revenge for out friends, and you've hurt them.'' Mo said, the crystal on her hands extending further up her arms to reach her elbow.

'' Now, now, there's no need to fight. If you just give us the spirit you're hiding we'll leave you and your petty guild alone. I may even consider letting Tamon go.'' Kyrell said, raising his hands in defense.

'' It won't be that easy to sway someone like me. I may be young, but my wisdom stretches beyond my years. As a fairy tail mage myself, I tell you that we will not back down to a mage like you.'' Mo said. Her eyes filled with anger as her magic began to flow from her body, moving her clothing in the magical breeze it created.'' Fine then. Have it your way.'' Kyrell waved his hand, and three dark orbs formed in front of him. They were swirling with dark energy, and looked more like portals than anything else. '' If it's war you want, then it's war you get. Fairy tail mage.''

'' Get back here you coward!'' Mo ran forward when Kyrell suddenly began to vanish through one of the orbs, but Mo was forced back by a strong kick from Tamon. It didn't hurt her, but she was sent a good few feet back towards where Lucy and the others sat.

'' Jerk, playing dirty by making your minions do all the dirty work.'' Mo muttered.

'' We do what ever our master commands. That is the code of the gremlin knights. If we disobey, then we suffer the same fate as the rest of the members of our guild.'' Daegal said as he emerged from one of the three portals.

'' If we don't follow orders, we are put to death through the circle engraved in our emblem. Our master always knows what we're doing, and where we are.'' Breaden said as he emerged from the other.

'' We al took the oath, and we'll die before we fail our master.'' Tamon said.'' So what do you say dragon maiden. Going toe to toe with three superior fighters.'' Daegal asked.

'' Make that two.'' Levy stepped up beside Mo with a determined look plastered to her face.

'' How about three?'' Lucy said, standing from the ground.

'' Or maybe four.'' Loke said, following in Lucy's movements.

'' So we've got two strong mages, a useless celestial mage, and a script mage...... Yeah, I think I can get around that.'' Tamon said, a grin spreading over his face.

'' Can you guy's fight?'' Mo asked.

'' We'll do what ever we can.'' Lucy said, pulling her whip up in her hands.

'' Alright then. Here we go.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you fans. I hope you've been enjoying my story, but I have a favor to ask of you readers. If you think that there's any way that I can improve my writing please just say so in the comments. I would find it very helpful if you could. Without further ado, continue in your reading.

'' Here we go.''

'' We won't let you petty fairies win this!'' Daegal yelled as he made the first move. His hands were enveloped in black orbs as the dark magic stretched out towards where Mo stood. She was able to get away from the attack with a quick flip of her wrist. She simply grabbed the beam of energy, and flipped over it, landing a kick on the mages hand. He flew back towards the wall, smacking the tables that lay in his path. The tables were completely obliterated from the force, turning to nothing but splintered wood.

Lucy and Levy worked together in combating against Breaden. Like the rest of them he bore a dark weapon of his own. His was much like the guns that they would see Bisca and Alzak use during a fight, but his was cloaked in darkness. Putting the pieces together, the could figure out that Tamon wielded dark blades, Breaden wielded his guns, and Kyrell had his whip. They hadn't seen what ever dark weapon that Daegal could wield yet. For all they knew he didn't even have one. His magic was strong enough without it.

'' Dark bullet, poison fang.'' A dark green magic circle appeared at the end of the gun, and soon a bullet was whizzing towards their heads.

'' Lucy, get behind me!'' Levy yelled. The celestial mage quickly maneuvered back, and watched as Levy's hands shot out before her. '' Solid script, WALL!'' Light formed in front of the two girls, and soon a huge wall of stone shaped as the word itself stood before them. The bullet ricochet off it, and embedded in the wall nearby, just barely missing Tamon's head from where he and Loke were brawling it out.

From what Lucy could see of their fight it was full of rage. From what however was another question entirely. Lucy shot her attention back to her own battle as the wall of stone fell away, and another bullet was sent whizzing past their heads. Lucy shrieked in surprise, while Levy just seemed to be shocked that it hadn't struck either of them in the head.

'' Whoa! That was close.'' Lucy said.

'' You think?'' Levy asked.

'' dark gun, ice bullet!'' Breaden shot one more bullet from his gun, the magic circle showing a bright blue before the gun shot. It disappeared from his hands after the shot fired. Lucy and Levy were able to avoid the attack, but it embedded into the ground by Levy's feet. At first it didn't seem to be a problem, until ice began to form from the hole where the bullet had gone.

'' What the heck!'' Levy couldn't escape the icy grip in time before it began to creep up her legs. It was slow at first, but by the time Lucy had reached her the ice had reached her waist. She was frozen where she stood, and it was stretching further and further up her torso as Lucy tried to free her.

'' What the hell is this?'' Lucy asked, stopping her efforts when she realized they weren't doing anything. If anything, it was just making things worse.

'' My bullets cause the element of choice to creep out from where ever it strikes. The poison one would've killed you in minutes had it managed to strike you instead of the wall.'' Breaden said as a black magic circle formed in his hand. Lucy's face grew in horror as the same magic circle formed on the ice around Levy. It was larger than the one that had almost killed Natsu, so if this one were to be used....... It could kill Levy!

'' Don't!'' Lucy screamed. The circle's center suddenly glowed for a second as a countdown formed in the middle. There was about five minutes time on it, and the seconds were already ticking away.

'' In five minutes time I will kill you precious friend if you haven't surrendered the celestial spirit to us. If you want her to live, you better start your surrender plans.'' Breaden said, the black circle on his hand disappearing, but the one on Levy remained.

'' No, you can't!'' Mo yelled, only to be pulled back into her own battle by a strike to her jaw. She was sent back a few feet, hitting Loke who's been forced back by one of Tamon's kicks.

'' We're running out of options here.'' Mo said, blocking another strike from Daegal's space magic.

'' And time.'' Loke added, sending a punch at Tamon when he got a little to close to them.

'' We have to face fact's. Either we loose you, or we loose Levy. We're stuck between a corner and a hard place.'' Mo said.

'' They'll only get what they want if they take me. Levy's innocent, she doesn't deserve death because of me.'' Loke said.

'' Don't say that.'' Mo said. Loke took a glance behind himself to see Mo. Her face was covered in a determined expression. '' No matter what you say, it's not your fault that she's stuck like this. It's no ones fault but theres for doing this to her. If you think you have to atone for this, than do what you do best, and fight back!'' Mo yelled, shooting forward when Daegal increased his attacks.

'' The puny mage is still talking her way out. How adorable.'' Daegal said. His space magic managed to wrap around Mo's ankle, and before she could get free of it she was flung across the room. Mo didn't scream, but there was a surprised cry of pain when she smacked into a table as her body made contact with the floor. The grip on her ankle fell away, and retreated back to where Daegal stood.

'' Had enough yet you fairies? You've only got three minutes remaining.'' Breaden said.

'' No!'' Lucy and Levy pulled at the still creeping ice. It had reached up to Levy's chest, but had yet to get to her arms. She was doing everything she could to melt the ice with her magic, and Lucy kept assaulting it with her whip, but nothing was working. They needed fire, a strong one. Wait....... FIRE! Lucy suddenly looked over to where Mo sat, watching as the mage rubbed her forehead in pain as she attempted to stand.

'' Mo. We need fire!'' Lucy shouted. Mo looked up to Lucy in confusion, but soon caught on to what Lucy was getting at. She didn't waste a second in jumping up from the floor, and running towards where the two girls were.

'' I don't think so maiden.'' Daegal's magic slapped down across the wooden floor. Mo jumped back just in time separating her from where Lucy and Levy stood as the floor sparked with dark energy. When the magic beam pulled away the floor was left charred in a long line stretching from where he stood to the far wall.

'' Your fight is with me. You don't want me to set off her trap sooner than set, right?'' Daegal asked, looking to Mo with sadistic eyes.

'' We're trapped.'' Mo muttered.

Only two minutes remained.

There were currently just two against three. Lucy was on defense doing her best to protect Levy while trying to break the ice. There only hope now was on the other side of the door, trapped from the outside through a spell she knew nothing of.

'' Giving up already dragon maiden?'' Tamon asked, turning from his fight after knocking Loke into a nearby set of tables which were now piles of splinters.

'' Mo, don't give into him!'' Lucy shouted.

'' I thought you were stronger than this, but it would seem that you're nothing but a joke. You can't even save one friend from such a simple spell as this.'' Tamon spoke.

'' I'm strong. Stronger than you could ever hope to be.'' Mo's aura suddenly spiked as the air around her grew heavy with magic.

'' So I'll just show you how strong I am........... Ice dragon, tail whip!'' Mo's hands shot forward from behind her back, a large ice rod following her movements. The rod maneuvered just like a tail would, and smacked into Tamon with a painful clap. Lucy was shocked at the sight, watching as she blew the mage away into the nearby wall. She began questioning why Mo hadn't pulled the spell out before then, but then she also had to remember that Mo's magic may still be recuperating from the amount she had to use for their travels.

'' Only one minute remains.'' Breaden said, watching the seconds tick away at the ice block that now encased Levy up to her neck. The poor girl was pulling at the ice with what little movement she still had in her hands, but it was still useless. There was no budge.

'' Keep you trap shut!'' Lucy shouted, hitting the mage with her whip. What she didn't see coming however, was that he would be able to grab her whip before it could hit him. Lucy's shocked expression came to late, and she was sent flying away from where Levy sat.

'' LUCY!'' Mo, Loke, and Levy could only watch as Lucy was sent flying high up into the air, and then she was in a free fall towards the ground.

'' Hold on!'' Loke tried to run forward to his master, but both Daegal, and Tamon held him back against the wall. Daegal'd dark space magic wrapped tightly around his body pinning him to the wall, and forcing him to watch as Lucy plummeted to the ground.

Ten seconds remained.

Mo tried to run forward, she tried so hard to reach where Lucy was, but Breaden got in her way. His gun was out once more, shooting another ice bullet which managed to land in the heel of her boot. The ice, unlike when it had hit Levy, crept up her body instantly. She was encased within a second.

Five seconds.

'' NO!''

'' LUCY! LEVY!''

The clock struck zero.

Everything froze at that second. Time seemed to stand still as the light flashed brightly in their eyes. Mo's body felt numb when the light reached her body. Whether it was the ice, or the blast she did not know. Everything was to bright for her to see anything. There was no pain, no feeling at all in fact. Just brightness.

Then there was a hand reaching out to her. the pull that she needed to return, but she couldn't grasp it for her body was out of her control. The hand instead reached out to her, and she never felt it when it pulled her in and wrapped her in it's strong embrace. Warmth enveloped her as the light vanished from her eyes. Everything was black.

\---

'' Mo....... Come on, open your eyes...... Mo!''

'' Just give it up salamander, she'd been knocked out cold.''

'' You want to go!''

'' Knock it off already you two!''

Mo's vision swam when her eyes opened. Her stomach flipped from the swimming colors that entered her eyes. It was so nauseating that she couldn't hold back a low groan as she tried to roll over on her side. Her attempt failed when she realized there was a sharp pain shooting up through her side, and she yelped in pain when it made contact with the ground. It wasn't stinging, so what ever it was it hadn't broken skin, but it still hurt like hell.

'' Mo!'' Her vision cleared finally, and when she looked up she stared into olive shaded eyes. Natsu's gaze at her was full of worry, but also with gladness for seeing that she was awake.

'' Natsu.... You got through the door?'' Mo questioned. She didn't give Natsu any time to answer her question as she tried to sit up. Natsu slid one of his arms up under her back to help lift her to a sitting position. When she was up right she noticed that the room smelt of fire. It was also very hot, which was strange for someone like her who'd been forced to adjust to heat to use her magic.

'' The door opened right as the explosion happened.'' Natsu explained.

'' Explosion?'' Everything flooded back to her now. The three mages, Tamon, the timer, and Levy being trapped. Her eyes shot around the room, and were filled with anguish at what they found.

The whole room had been destroyed. Books lay all over the place, the only ones not either destroyed or on the ground sitting high up on the shelves. The remnants of tables, and burned bookshelves still smoldered all around her letting off puffs of black and gray smoke. She could smelled singed hair, and could only guess what her hair looked like now because of it. Her clothes had also been completely destroyed, but were covered up by Natsu's large black coat thing he would always wear. Meaning that the mage next to him was completely bare chested.

'' That explosion....... It did all of this?'' Mo questioned. She looked back to where Natsu sat just behind where she was. Just past him where both Gajeel, and Levy, who looked to be in just as bad a shape as she was. Wendy was by Levy's side, healing the worst of her injuries with her magic. Mo was about to ask how she'd avoided being killed by the blast, but Natsu beat her to it.

'' When the door opened We rushed inside. Gajeel managed to get Levy free of the icy prison she was stuck in before the blast could injure her.'' Natsu explained. 

'' I was a close call. One second later, and she'd be dead.'' Gajeel said, pointing to the girl sitting at his side.

'' Mo! I was so worried about you!'' Mo felt something hit her dead in the stomach knocking the air out of her lungs. When she looked down there was the little red fur ball known as Ray. Her exceed partner was balling her eyes out as she hugged Mo's chest with her tiny paws. Mo smiled brightly as Ray looked up to her, looking into her dark brown eyes with her own shining blue ones.

'' I thought you were a goner!'' Ray screamed as another bought of crying struck her.

'' I'm alright Ray. Please stop crying. I'm safe.'' Mo soothed, rubbing the exceeds fuzzy head.

'' We lost them.''

The light in the room suddenly dimmed as something flew through the broken window to Mo's right. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw that it was both Gray, and Loke. Happy and Pantherlilly were attached to their backs, quickly dropping them down to the floor when they landed.

'' The trail went cold about two miles out. She's know where in sight.'' Gray said, sadness shading his voice as he avoided meeting any of their gazes.

'' Are you kidding me? This is why you needed my help!'' Natsu yelled, standing from where he sat.

'' You're the one who chose to stay to fight those other two!'' Gray said, his voice growing with anger now.

'' Knock it off both of you! This isn't going to help her.'' Carla yelled from where she stood by her partner.

'' Her?..... Natsu, what's going on?'' Mo asked in a soft tone. She watched as Natsu's fists clenched, and un clenched over and over again before he just fell to his knees. His body shook with anger, and desperation as he punched the floor hard enough to shatter the wood where his fist had made contact.

'' Natsu?'' Mo turned her attention suddenly when Loke crouched down in front of her. There was a sad look on his face, the same look he'd had when they'd been in the celestial world. It flowed back to her so suddenly that she wanted to slap herself for not remembering the one person she'd tried to reach before all this had happened. Lucy.

'' Where's Lucy? Where is she?'' Mo asked, desperation in her voice. The look on Loke's face only darkened, and Mo's eyes widened in realization. Fear suddenly jumped into her stomach as everything came crashing down on her head. The bubbly blonde she'd met when Natsu had returned from his search for Igneel. It couldn't be........ She couldn't be...... Lucy.

'' You're lying...... Lucy can't be gone.......... I saw her, she was right there by me...... she's not gone.'' Mo said. The fear grew more and more by the passing seconds. It got so bad that she couldn't breath anymore. Her face had grown very pale, and her breathing rate sped up to a worrisome rate. Ray had noticed this, and her grip tightened on her partner as her body began to shake like a leaf blowing in the wind.

'' I'm sorry Mo. We couldn't stop them........ They got Lucy.'' Loke said. Her world crashed. Lucy had been right there by her side, within arms reach from where she'd stood at the point of the blast. Lucy had been so close, but now she wasn't. She was taken prisoner by a foe who they couldn't predict. They could kill her, and not bat an eyelash at it. It made Mo sick to think they were using her against them. It had to be the only reason that they'd taken her. They were going to use her.

She didn't break down, she didn't scream, or sob. Tears did however form in her eyes, and they steadily fell down her cheeks as Ray's grip on her partner let up.

'' We failed.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. It's been rough this past week, and I haven't had much time to write like I'd hoped to. Luckily, Summer is almost upon us at my school. One more week, and I well be posting much sooner. I hope you've been enjoying.

'' This is terrible. How could they get away with this?''

'' The took the chance when you were knocked out cold Mo. Don't blame yourself.'' The red head slayer didn't register what Loke had told her. She never even looked up to him. Her eyes had remained trained on the same spot that they'd been on for the past hour. Staring at the floor under her where charred remains of the blast from before still lay. Wendy was by her side, healing the large bruise that had blossomed on her side. She'd been kind enough to send both Carla, and Ray back to Fairy Hills to fetch her a proper pair of clothes so she wouldn't be stuck with Natsu's jacket. Mo felt grateful for it, but wished that the pit in her stomach could go with them.

Those men...... Those evil mages. They'd taken something that had been precious to all of them. It was true that Natsu out of all of them had known her the longest, but Mo felt just as close to her as he did. Lucy and her had been god friends since she'd set foot in the guild hall she'd spent her childhood in, and now that friendship had blossomed into something stronger. They all felt much closer after the year of working together as a team. When one member of that team was hurting, they all hurt. Just like if the guild was threatened, the group would stop at nothing to take out what had caused the pain. Now Lucy was in pain, and they hadn't yet found a lead as to where these so called Gremlin Knights had taken her.

'' Mo, I'm all done now, you can lower the jacket.'' Mo jumped at Wendy's voice, but realized that it was just an informative message. Mo did as Wendy had suggested, and lowered the jacket back down covering up the now healed section of her side. Her eyes drifted to the chair a few feet away from her, and found Loke sitting there. Erza had taken it upon herself to try and bandage his burned hand, and from what Mo could see of the wrappings it wasn't to bad of a job. It looked like someone with simple medical skills had done it, but it was good enough for a simple burn.

'' I just don't get it. Why did they bother taking Lucy in the first place?'' Natsu suddenly asked out of the blue. Both Wendy and Mo's eyes darted towards the shirtless mage. He sat slumped over in his seat, head resting on his hands as he stared down at the floor. '' They've been dead set on getting you this whole time, so why did they bother with going after Lucy?''

'' They bated us. Lucy's the one who holds our group together. They want to se us suffer.'' Mo muttered, her eyes leaving Natsu's form to return to the charred floor.

'' We're suffering enough from them. Whether they'd taken Lucy or not, they've made us suffer.'' Wendy said. The room fell silent again. Erza had left to return the med kit to the infirmary, not bothering to suggest that they leave the room. It was clear that none of them were leaving. Aside from Levy, who'd been pulled away from the room b Gajeel's insistent bickering that she needed rest. It kind of pulled at the heart strings to see how he cared for her, but none of them were going to voice that fact. An angry Gajeel isn't someone anybody wants to deal with on a normal day.

'' Natsu does have a point.'' Loke broke the silence. '' They're after the zodiacs, as well as the rest of the spirits. So why bother taking the spirits key holder?''

'' There's got to be some reasoning behind it.'' Wendy muttered. '' For some reason they needed Lucy, and they still need to find you. It may be to help get to you.'' She added.

'' If they needed me so bad they've already shown us that they can appear at will, take what ever they want at will, and kill at will. They could've taken me by now, and never have batted an eyelash.'' Loke said. '' So why take my key holder. No offence to key holders, but us compared to them, we hold more strength.'' He added.

'' Isn't it obvious yet?'' Happy asked, looking up to all of them from where he stood beside Natsu on the ground. '' She's being used. Used just like a tool of war. Bait.'' Happy said.

'' They're baiting us. Forcing our hands so we'll come to them. They have something we all cherish, and they know we'll stop at nothing to get it back.'' Mo spoke, her eyes slowly drifting back up from the floor. They landed on the little blue exceed in the middle of the floor, and the cat looked back to her with a somber look.

'' Mo's right. They baited us with Lucy. They want us to move first, and we'll be taking what they want straight to them.'' Happy added.

The group suddenly jumped when the doors to the room opened fast enough to bang off what was left of that side of the wall.

'' We've got a problem.'' Gray burst through the door with Erza, and the master behind him.

'' What's going on?'' Wendy asked, jumping up from where she sat.

'' Trouble. A lot of it.'' Gray answered her, turning to shut the door behind them.

'' What happened?'' Natsu asked, standing from his own seat.

'' Yukino and Elijah, they're gone.'' Gray spoke.

'' What?!''

'' That's right, gone. They were taken right from under us. Right after Loke, and I took off to find Lucy.'' Gray said.

'' How? They were down here with us. How did they get them?'' Natsu asked.

'' Did you ever think they grabbed them after taking off from your own fight?'' Mo asked, her eyes landing on Natsu. When the dragon slayer didn't answer again, she simply lifted her gaze to meet Gray's once more. '' Do you know where they may have been taken?'' She asked him.

'' Gramps says he may know.'' Gray said, stepping aside to let the man step forward.

'' Erza, and Gray have informed me that they kept caling themselves the Gremlin Knights, is this true?'' Makarov asked.

'' Yes.'' Mo answered.

'' Then I can say that I may know where they are. For I've encountered this guild before.'' Makarov explained.

'' You did?'' Mo asked.

'' Yes. It was many years ago. Back when Hade's had been the master of the guild. We'd run into the guild known as the Gremlin Knights. Like they have now, the attacked the guild. They were after one of the Celestial wizards that had joined the guild not long before. When they attacked we fought back, and beat them before they could take him.'' Makarov explained.

'' Gramps, that's a good story and all, but how does that tie into how we've been dealing with them now?'' Natsu asked.

'' Hush boy!'' Makarov snapped, setting Natsu straight with a quick glare.'' As I was saying. When we fought the guild, they had a set of three strong members that called themselves the darkness triad. They were a set of brothers who were talented with space magic, imploding magic, and celestial magic.'' Makarov said.

'' This is sounding awfully familiar.'' Natsu said.

'' You idiot. It's because it's the same magic those mages used that attacked us.'' Mo said, looking up at Natsu with disappointment in her eyes.

'' Hold up, does that mean?....''

'' Yes Wendy. The mages that attacked you are the same mages that attacked me when I was at war with them.'' Makarov said.

'' But how? They'd be as old as you if that were the case.'' Loke said, his eyes filled with shock behind his tinted glasses.

'' Not unless they've used one of the forbidden magic's.'' Makarov said.

'' Which one?'' Gray asked.

'' It's known by the name essence magic. It's said to lengthen the users life span my decades, even centuries if casted properly. If they had used this magic successfully, then they'd be able to live for many hundreds of years without aging even a second.'' Makarov said.

'' Then, does that mean that they're immortal?'' Mo asked, her eyes growing with worry as she watched for an answer.

'' No. The magic only lengthens the users life span, it doesn't mean that they can't be killed in battle or through disease. In fact, the spell is very similar to the thing that keeps Celestial spirits like Loke alive. Isn't that right?'' Makarov's eyes drifted towards where Loke still sat to his left, and watched as he nodded in truth.

'' That's right. When we were born from the magic, a spell was casted on us granting us immortality, but with the price of us not being able to stay in any other dimension for longer than a few hours without our magic draining. It's similar, but different at the same time.'' Loke explained, rubbing at his burned hand.

'' Hold up a second. There was something that you said earlier that's not fitting with me well.'' Carla said. '' When you told us about their magic, you said one of them used Celestial magic. Does that mean that he can summon spirits just like Lucy can?'' She asked.

'' Yes. However, he didn't own any key's when we fought. The only reason I could even tell he was a celestial mage was because I could sense his magic aura. It was powerful, but filled with darkness.'' Makarov explained.

'' Kyrell.'' Heads spun around to face Mo. Her eyes were filled with anger as her hands sat clutching the pile of clothes in her lap that Happy and Carla had brought for her.'' It was Kyrell. He's the one. He's the celestial mage.'' Mo said, her voice seething with rage as she spoke.'' He's the reason this is all happening.''

'' Master, we have to try to find Lucy. Where should we start?'' Erza asked, forcing her attention back to the master to avoid Mo's gaze. Even the great Titania at times couldn't face the dragon slayer.

'' When we fought them, their guild was located at the border with ( insert country name.) That would be a good starting point.'' Makarov said.

'' Then we have to time to loose. We'll start there.'' Erza turned back to the group of mages sitting around her.'' Prepare to leave, we're going to find Lucy tonight.'' Erza said.

'' Are you serious?'' Natsu asked.

'' Be prepared to suffer my friend. It's almost a two day trip to get to the town closest to it.'' Happy said, patting the dragon slayers leg.

'' Oh great.'' Natsu suddenly paled at just the thought of riding the train for that long. Without troia, he'd be a blob of misery in seconds.

'' We don't have a choice. Get whatever you need, and then we're off.'' Erza said.

\---

Her mind felt so groggy when she came to. It was impossible for her to see anything. Whether it was because of her eyes, or the lighting was up for debate. Her body felt numb, almost like she'd been pumped full of pain med's.

" She's starting to wake up now sir." She heard a voice say.

" Not good. We can't let her wake until we have h in our possession."

" why didn't you let me take him when we had the chance?"

" Because, we needed her power over the zodiac gates first. Them we can open the eclipse portals even if we don't have him."

'' You'll still need him to be able to open his gate boss. You won't have all thirteen black keys without their leader.''

'' You think I don't know that. If it comes to that I will open the gates before he's in my hands. Then, then he'll have another thing coming.''

Lucy didn't know what they ment, but every time they said him, she knew exactly who it was. Her mind began to grow sluggish again as a soft light shone past her closed eye lids.

" Sweet dreams miss Lucy Heartfilia." Her mind fell blank.

\---

_'' Last call for the train heading to Makony station. Last call, the train will be disembarking soon.''_

'' I don't want to get on!''

'' Quit being a baby Natsu!''Mo huffed, looming over the sulking boy. Natsu had been sitting there for almost an hour now, leaning in away that his butt stuck up in the air while a dark aura surrounded his body. Erza and Gray hadn't bothered to try to stop him, and Wendy had gone off with both Gajeel, and Loke to get tickets. So that left the job of keeping Natsu under control to her. Yet no matter how much she tried to help in her job, her mind just wasn't there.

All of them felt that it was wrong to be bringing Loke into the fight with them, especially her. However, he refused to let them go without his help. Mo understood where he was coming for since Lucy was his key holder, but she didn't understand either because he was just putting himself in more danger. It wasn't going to be a good thing if the enemy were to get ahold of him, but he refused to let us go without him. He even threatened to go in alone wihout us, which wasn't going to be good. In teend he settled for going as long as one of us were close by if things took a turn for the worst.

No matter how much convincing she tried to use, it just didn't sit right with her. She had that feeling. The same feeling you get when you know deep down that something bad is going to happen, and there's nothing that you can do about it. That feeling was raging a battle inside of her body. Her magic wasn't spiking like it would when she was younger. She was known for her magic to spike to dangerous levels when she hadthis feeling, but she had learned to control it since then.

Mo heard Natsu groan from where he lay by her side. He was dreading the train ride so much that he was making himself sick just from the thought alone. Mo let a sigh pass her lips as she bent down by his side. Ray and Happy stood on either side of her, and bore looks of sympathy for the dragon slayer.

'' Natsu, if we don't get on the train now we're going to miss it'' Mo said, glancing back quickly to see that Wendy had returned with their train tickets.'' Let's go Natsu.''

'' Can't. Stomach's not agreeing.'' Natsu mumbled from where his face sat buried in the ground.

'' Natsu, our train will leave without us if we don't go now.'' Ray said.

'' We have to save Lucy, but to do that you have to get on that train.'' Happy said, placing a paw on his partners head. Natsu seemed to perk up at those words, and in seconds was up with his bag on his back.

'' Alright,let's get going you slow pokes!'' Natsu yelled, running by and swipping his, and Happy's tickets from Went before running to the train.

'' Wow. That actually worked?'' Ray asked.

'' Let's just get this over with.'' Gajeel muttered, noticing that his stomach was beginning to betray him now as well.

''Right.'' Mo said. She scooped her exceed partner up in one arm, while throwing her shoulder bag over the other. Taking her ticket in hand, she followed the other mages to the train car's. This was going to be a long ride, but for every second that passed something could be happening to Lucy. They had no time to waist now. They had to reach her, before it was to late. '' Hold on Lucy, we're coming for you.'' Mo muttered as she acended the steps of the car, the others following sute.


	12. Chapter 12

_It felt like he was floating on air. His mind spun as his body floated in the everlasting darkness around him. His body felt weightless, yet his limps felt like led. It was like weights had been tied to his wrists, and his ankles. It was the only feeling he could find on his body, for the rest of it was numb._

_'' Natsu?''_

_There was a voice. It was rather quiet, but with Natsu's dragon hearing he picked right up on the voice. His head spun around as fast as his numb body would allow it to,and found a floating phantom in his wake. The phantom didn't have a form at first glance, but soon began to take shape. In seconds it had the form of a female figure, and when the color began to pain the gray body it gained the features of his blonde friend._

_'' Lucy?''_

_'' Natsu, why did you let them take me?'' She asked him._

_'' What..... What do you mean?'' Natsu asked, noticing that his voice didn't sound right. It almost sounded like someone else had said it, not him._

_'' You let them take me. You did nothing to stop them. Why didn't you stop them?'' Lucy's specter began to grow in size. It was growing larger and larger as her voice grew with anger. Natsu cowered away from her, fearing his friend for the first time in his whole life. His heart race quickened tremendously as his throat began to close up in panic._

_'' They took me, and you did nothing to stop them!'' Lucy screamed. Natsu's ears rung with the sound of her booming voice, and he had to cover his ears as quickly as his arms would allow him to. He looked up at her with wide eyes filled with fear as she stared back at him. Her eyes were filled with malice,, and pure hatred towards the mage. Her hand suddenly shot down towards him, and Natsu couldn't help the scream that passed his lips as her fingers wrapped around his much smaller form._

_'' It's all your fault!'' She screamed. Natsu's screaming intensified as Lucy's grip on his body began to gow tighter. It hurt him so much. He felt his rib cage crack under the pressure, and it was so unbearable. One last scream flew through his lips before everything turned a bright shade of white._

_\---_

'' NATSU! HEY NATSU, WAKE UP!''

Natsu shot up on the train bench with a jolt. He could feel a thick sheen of cold sweat covering most of his body, and face. his breath was coming in quick, sharp gasps through parted lips. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes, and felt his hands shaking violently as they pressed against his face.

'' Natsu?'' He jumped at the voice, realizing that he wasn't actually alone like he'd thought. His wide eyes flew towards the voice, and met with Mo's worried brown ones. She gazed at him, pity buried in the brown pools and on her features. Her hands sat clenched in her lap, her knuckles a yellowish white color from the pressure she was putting on them. Her feet danced across the floor bellow her, making thumbing noises as they came in contact with the ground.

'' Are you alright?'' Mo asked. Natsu didn't answer her right away, afraid that his voice wouldn't work. He was however right, for when he attempted to give her an answer his voice cracked. Mo's face grew with sadness as her eyes shut slowly. They glanced down towards the young exceed on the seet next to her, who was sleeping soundly in a curled up ball. Happy was by Ray's side, also asleep.

'' I...... I.'' Natsu suddenly paled from the already pale color he'd been, and a hand flew to his mouth as he fell over once again on the bench. This move didn't go unnoticed by Mo. who slowly stood from where she stood, and began to maneuver towards the other bench. She did so slowly as to not wake the exceeds beside her, and once up, she was at Natsu's side in seconds.

'' Move over a little Natsu.'' Mo whispered, placing the back of her hand against his sweat drenched cheek. The dragon slayer only nodded, and slowly moved overenough that Mo could sit in the bench. She sat on the plush cushion, and patted her lap with her hands. Natsu didn't quite understand what she was doing, but quickly learned when she grabbed him shoulders, and guided him down to lay his head in her lap. It felt so comfortable, and Natsu just melted into it when the warmth hit his own skin.

'' Feeling any better?'' Mo asked, running her hands through the dragon slayers messy pink hair. She'd seen Lucy do this once with him on a long train ride, and it had helped a lot with his motion sickness.

'' A little.'' Natsu mumbled, pressing his head further into Mo's hand when it raked through his hair. It felt calming to him, and it especially helped with his motion sickness. He had taken the chance to look around himself. There was no one left in this car, save for the rest of their team. Everyone in the make shift rescue team was either sleeping, or had left the car to get fresh air in Gajeels case. It felt like his sickness had melted away, which now left room for his nightmare to resurface. Mo felt his body grow stiff with fear once more, and her hand stopped its movements to lay flat against his head.

'' Natsu? Is everything ok?'' Mo asked, looking down to the mage. She felt Natsu's head turn to glance up at her, and she pulled her hand away as his eyes met hers. She could see the fear that emanated from them. It was pooling in his olive eyes, and it made Mo's heart drop with sadness. To see a nightmare turn a mage like him into a fear filled person made her pity him. Her eyes filled with the pity deep in her heart, and her hand returned to it's job of raking through his hair.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' She asked.

'' It was about Lucy.'' Natsu stated, his eyes falling away from hers. '' Lucy was a ghost. She was screaming at me....... S-She was angry at me....... It was my fault.'' Mo felt Natsu's body tense under her fingertips, and she quickly began to rub soothing circles into Natsu's back. It was helping some, for she felt his body loosen up just slightly, which was good enough for her.

'' Natsu. It's not your fault. Don't say it was.'' Mo soothed, taking her free hand to run through his hair once more while the other still worked circles into his back.

'' She said it was!'' Nastu's eyes shot up to meet hers again. They were filled with sadness, and guilt, and if Mo wasn't mistaken there were tears ready to fall from them as he looked back towards the seat where Ray and Happy lay sleeping. '' She blamed me. She said it was my fault they got her. That I could've saved her. I didn't do anything to save her.'' Natsu said.

'' Natsu, you and I both know that's not true. You're going to save her now, and we're going to succeed no matter what.'' Mo said. The mage in her lap didn't look up to her, and kept his gaze glued onto the seat across from him. '' Natsu, look at this.'' Mo shifted him so that he could look up to her tight shoulder, and there sat her own red fairy tail guild mark. '' The symbol of our pride. We're the fairy tail guild, and we swore an oath when we joined the guild. We do, or don't, and we ARE going to save our friend. If we can't, than who could? So we have to do it, for her. For Lucy.''

Natsu's eyes now filled with sheading tears that began to track down his cheeks. Mo whipped them away with her thumb, and continued to rub soothing circles into his back.

'' It was just a dream. Nothing more, and nothing less.'' Mo whispered as she maneuvered back into a comfortable position. Natsu did the same, and when settled he melted into a relaxed state that made Mo smile. She continued to run her fingers through Natsu's hair as he let his eyes slowly fall closed once more. Maybe this time he'd be able to sleep without any nightmares. His mind fell into the clutches of sleep once more as Mo's fingers continued their movements until sleep clutched her mind soon after. Both fell into the hands.

\---

'' Boss. They're getting closer to the base.''

Tamon ran up towards the towering figure of their guild master. Kyrell didn't turn to him, letting his armor clad back become exposed to the mage.

'' Let them come. It save's us the trouble of finding _him._ '' Kyrell said.

'' Shall I ready the team?'' Tamon asked, a grin spreading across his face.

'' Go ready my brothers for battle. When the fairy's arrive, we'll paint their wings with red.'' Kyrell spun around to face him, his scarlet eyes boring into Tamon's as his white hair swished in the air. '' It's time to finish what we started.''

\---

_**'' All passengers for Mahoney station, please gather your belongings. The train shall be arriving momentarily!''** _

Natsu's eyes cracked open to fill with the color of sunshine flowing freely through the window above him. His head was so groggy, but his stomach was already alive, and ready to show him what he'd had for dinner a second time. H e had to place a hand over his mouth to quiet a gag from deep in his throat, which still came out muffled through his palm. He noticed that there was a warmth behind his head, and against his back, and when he looked back he found that Mo was still sitting there. She was still asleep, her hand tangled in his hair while the other rested on his arm. His eyes glanced over to the seat across from him, finding that both exceed's were still sleeping soundly next to each other.

'' Mmmf.'' A small moan escaped from the figure above him, and he felt a shift under his body as said person tried to move. The hand that had been against his head moved away to reach up to rub tired crusted eyes. Natsu's olive pools glanced up to come in sight with dark brown hues that stared down at him tiredly. He didn't realize it, but he'd let a small laugh pass his lips when he noticed just how tired that Mo really looked, and the fact that her hair was sticking all over the place.

'' What are you laughing at?'' Mo asked.

'' Just look at your hair.'' Natsu said, his hand flying to hi mouth when another heave sent him doubling over.

'' Just take a look at your own Natsu.'' Mo said, a smile stretching over her mouth.

Mo pushed the dragon slayer slightly on her lap, telling him without words that she had to get up. Some struggling, and an almost vomit trip later he was sitting up against the window with her sitting closest to the aisle. Mo's hair was pulled free of the yellow ribbons that held it in place. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders to rest just past them in small patches of curls and matted hair.

Natsu seemed to be transfixed by it as he watched her brush through the tangles trapped in the red locks. It wasn't long until those locks were pulled back from where they currently rested on her shoulders to their signature pigtails. They bobbed, and swayed in the breeze that poured in from the open window to her right. It was so transfixing that it made Natsu almost completely forget about his motion sickness.

'' You're staring again Natsu.'' Mo said, a smile playing over her lips.

'' You like what you're seeing there flame brains?'' Natsu's eyes snapped away from Mo's hair to face the figure sitting in the bench behind her back. There was a figure sitting there with a smirk playing across his features as he stared back with intense dark eyes. Mo didn't quite understand what Natsu was staring at, but when she realized that he had the same look in his eyes as when he was fighting Gray, it didn't take her long for her to piece it together. She spun around to face the figure herself, and shocked eyes met dark ones as a soft chuckle bubbled through Gray's lips.

'' Gray. Why'd you?''

'' I swear I'm going to kick your ass when this is all over Ice boy.'' Natsu mumbled, a gag surfacing from his core as his stomach took another dangerous lurch inside of him.

'' Hw can you do that when you're down for the count now?'' Gray asked, another chuckle making it's way through his lips as he turned back around in his seat.

'' Now, now boy's. We don't need to show you just what will happen if you miss behave while on this mission now do we?'' Erza asked, her eyes never leaving the sorcerer weekly magazine sitting in her hands.

'' No ma'am.'' The two mages mumbled, facing away from each other to prevent another problem such as this. Mo couldn't help the laugh that threatened to pass her lips, and she had to avert her eyes from the dragon slayer, and ice wizard in front of her. She looked over into the aisle of the train car, and her eyes soon fell on the rest of their make shit rescue team.

Erza was sitting in the seat across from where Gray sat, the magazine still clutched in her hands as she read over it carefully. Gajeel was in the seat across the aisle from her. He was doubled over on the seat with his exceed partner across from him on the bench. For once Mo actually felt bad for seeing just how much the mage was suffering. When Phantom Lord had still been a guild, and they'd attacked her's, he'd been the one that both Natsu and he rhad to face. It had been horrible. Even with the two slayers feeding of each other's flames, if it hadn't been for Lucy's quick thinking with sagitarius then both she and Natsu would probably be dead.

Her eyes soon pulled away from Gajeel to land on Wendy who sat in the seat across the aisle from her own seat. The sky slayer was sitting with her head against the window sleeping soundly. She rested her head on her right hand, while her left was wrapped firmly around Carla who was resting on her lap. Her eyes soon began to drift towards the last member of their team, and soon she began to regret her decision.

Loke was the one sitting in the seat directly across from her. He had been in the same position since he'd fallen asleep last night. His hands resting in his lap while his head laid against the window to his right. His head would bob every now and then when the train would take a sudden jolt to one side, but other than that no motion was being made. His skin had become more and more pale the longer that their trip had gone. It had become clammy now, covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made some of his spikey orange hair stick to his brow.

It wasn't a pleasant sight to see someone like him suffering. The zodiac leader, down on his knee's without a fight being made. It was sad. There wasn't much that she could do to help him either. If she used her own magic to restore his then she'd be out of magical energy for herself, and if that happened then they'd be screwed. So one way or the other, someone was going in weeker than normal.

'' You alright Mo?'' Mo was pulled from where she was staring by Natsu's worried voice. Her body turned back around to face him, and froze when she met his worried eyes. He stared into her dark eyes, his olive ones reflecting the worry her own still reflected for Loke's sake. '' It's about Loke isn't it?'' Natsu asked again.

'' Yeah.'' Mo admitted. '' He's not looking good at all. It's the same as the way he looked when his magic was slowly being sapped almost a year ago.'' Mo added.

'' You mean when he tried to stay here for three years?''

'' There was no trying about it. He was forced into that situation.'' Mo said.

'' Good point, but still. I can tell just by looking at him that his condition is going downhill.'' Natsu said.

'' I know that already. If I weren't worried about not having enough magic for later, I'd be lending it to him. I've done it before for one of Lucy's spirits, and it worked for at least a short period of time.'' Mo said, her eyes slowly drifting back to Loke's sleeping form.

'' There was no avoiding it, I know that. Whether we wanted him to or not, he was going to go along with us. Lucy is his key holder, and he will fight to protect her.'' Mo muttered as her eyes drifted back down to her sleeping exceed. Ray was moving around in her sleep, probably from a nightmare or something. Happy was still sound asleep by her side.

'' She's right. He would go into battle for her any day if it meant she'd be safe.'' Mo and Natsu looked over the back of the chair that she was sitting in to catch sight of Erza. She was looking straight at them, her magazine from before tossed aside like nothing. Gray was also facing them, the smirk he'd shown before present once more. However this time it was more friendly than anything.

'' No matter what. He's going to fight not only for her, but for the rest of the captive spirits.'' Gray said.

'' That is a fact.'' Erza added.

Mo seemed a little shocked for a second, but that shocked expression her face bore soon turned to one of glee as a smile spread across her lips. It only lasted for a few seconds though because the train suddenly took a strong lurch as it began to slow towards the station. Mo was sent forward a little while Natsu went flying back into his seat. His stomach flipped violently as he gripped it with white knuckles.

'' Kill me now will yah?'' Natsu asked, looking up towards Mo.

'' Sorry Natsu, it'll only be a few more minutes. Hang in there until then ok.'' Mo said, rubbing circles in his back when he bent forward so his head rested between his legs.

'' Look's like he's down and out again.'' Gray muttered, turning back towards Erza.

'' Gray, find your clothes.'' Erza said, taking notice of Gray's absent shirt, and jacket.

'' Are you kidding me?'' While Gray searched for his clothes, Mo tried her best to soothe the dragon slayer that was sitting in front of her.

'' Mo, please just kill me?'' Natsu begged, peering up to look her in the eyes with his own olive shaded pools.

'' Sorry Natsu, hang in there.'' She repeated as her rubbing motions continued on his back.

Mo had to hold back a laugh as Natsu groaned in annoyance with his own stomach. It wasn't helping that he wouldn't stop begging for her to put him out of his misery, which she refused to do. She just had to keep his mind off it for another few minutes. Then she could get both him, and Gajeel, off this hell ride. Maybe she'd have to find a spell like the one that Natsu had casted on his team by mistake to switch bodies with one of them to see how it felt....... On second thought, maybe that wouldn't be a good idea. Guess she'd just try to do her best to comfort the slayer till he was free of the train's icy grip.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that yo'll like tis chapter because I literally wrote it at five in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy.

'' Erza, can we please take a break to eat something? My stomach feels ready to devour itself.''

Erza turned back to face Natsu for the umpteenth time in the past two hours. She'd become furious with Natus over the past two hours of their walking through the forested area because he wouldn't shut up about food. Thanks to being motion sick for the whole train ride, his stomach had basically been empty for their long walk.

'' Natsu, if you'd eaten something before we'd left the station then we wouldn't have to stop.'' Erza said.

'' Which is why I'd like to eat something. I didn't get a chance to eat before you were dragging us towards the closest exit.'' Natsu whined, hunching forward so his arms hung lazily.

'' Natsu, just try to hang in there for now. We shouldn't be to far.'' Mo encouraged, rubbing her exceeds head from where she sat perched on her shoulder.

'' How much longer do you think it will be?'' Natsu asked.

'' According to the map.'' Erza pulled the paper ma out of her bag, and held it open in front of her face to read it for a second. '' We have about another mile and a half to go.'' Erza said.

'' We're that close? Now I'm really fired up.'' Natsu said, suddenly finding the energy to be able to throw a fist up in the air. '' Let's get going Happy.'' He yelled.

'' Aye sir!'' Happy yelled a he flew after the dragon slayer who was running at full speed in what he hoped was the right direction. Considering that Erza didn't try to stop him he was sure that he was heading in the right direction.

'' He was ready to kill over a second ago, and now he's running like a maniac.'' Gajeel mumbled.

'' I'll never understand those two.'' Carla said, closing her eyes in disappointment.

'' No one will.'' Pantherlilly said.

'' If we want to catchup with the crazy dragon slayer then we better get moving. Before he takes all the fun.'' Gray said, suddenly running ahead of the group.

'' Right behind you.'' Mo said, running ahead with Gray leaving the rest of the group behind her.

 _' Hold on Lucy. We're almost there. Just hold on a little longer.'_ Mo thought as she ran.

 

\---

 

'' What the hell!'' Dust flew up into the air as Natsu sent ash flying with a strong kick to the ground. The black dust floated in the air before falling back to the ground silently, and tragically. '' We came all this way for ash!?'' He yelled.

'' What the hell?'' Erza was awe struck when she found the remains of the once guild hall of the Gremlin Knights.

'' Someone burned it down. They knew we were coming, and destroyed the place.'' Gray said

'' No. This wasn't recent.'' Eyes fell on Mo. The young dragon slayer was bent over, her hand filled with a good sized handful of ashes. '' The ashes are cold. What ever caused their guild hall to burn down happen a long time ago. At least a week would have to pass for the ashes to be cold enough to the touch.'' Mo said, letting the ashes fall free of her hand as she stood from the ground.'' I must say thought. What ever caused the building to go up like this must've been big. Big enough that it should've been seen from the surrounding towns. There's no doubt about that.'' Mo added as she walked back towards the group.

'' So the surrounding towns may know something about this building. Interesting.'' Erza said.

''Then what are we waiting for. Let's go ask those towns. They've got to know something.'' Natsu said. The fire mage tried to run in the direction of what he thought was the first town, but was stopped by both Happy and Gray who had a firm hold on his scarf.

'' Not so fast Natsu. You're not going anywhere.'' Gray said, pulling the slayer back hard enough that he fell back onto the ground.

'' We need you to stay put here and keep watch.'' Erza said, turning to face Natsu.

'' What, are you joking?'' Natsu asked, looking up to Erza astonished. He didn't understand why she'd want him to stay behind. He wanted Lucy to come home more than anything, so why was she denying him that fact?

'' No I'm not Natsu. You're going to stay here with Mo, and Loke to keep watch.'' Erza said.

'' Why us?'' Mo asked.

'' Because you three have had the most contact with the mages. If for some reason they're in the surrounding towns then its game over.'' Gray said, walking up beside Erza.

'' And what will happen if they're just waiting for you guys to just leave us here all alone?'' Natsu asked, his curiosity dropping from the forefront of his mind.

'' Don't worry about that. Focus on making sure nothing happens to _him_.'' Erza said, pointing towards where Loke was sitting. Natsu's eyes followed her hand to see him. He still wasn't looking to good, but his almost two day power nap definitely helped tremendously.

'' Just promise us that you won't destroy everything while we're gone?'' Erza practically pleaded with Natsu.

'' What is there to destroy when the only building in sight has burnt to a crisp?'' Natsu asked. Erza froze for a second realizing that he was right. Other than forest there wasn't anything to destroy around them.......... Yeah, he could still destroy the forest. Better be safe instead of sorry.

'' There's forest Natsu, you'd find a way to destroy them.'' Erza said.

'' Well since we're stuck here, what will you be doing?'' Natsu asked.

'' I will be taking Gray with myself to search the towns for information.'' Erza said.

'' What? Does that mean that we're staying here to?'' Wendy asked.

'' Are you serious!?'' Gajeel yelled.

'' Yes. If they attack while we're gone Natsu will need all the help he can get.'' Erza said.

'' Come on Erza.'' Natsu practically begged, looing up to the mage above him.

'' You heard her pal. You're not getting out of this one.'' Gray said.

'' Gray, please put a shirt on?'' Mo said. The ice mage looked down to see that Mo was in fact telling the truth. He'd somehow ditched his shirt during their conversation.

'' Are you kidding me?'' Gray began searching for his shirt while Erza was digging around in her bag for something. When her hand emerged it revealed a tube like object with a red switch on one side. The tube had an opening in one end, and was about half the length of the forearm.

'' What's that? Is it a flare?'' Mo asked.

'' You have a good eye Mo. Yes this is a flare, and I want you to shoot it off. If anything happens while Gray and I are gone I need you to shoot this off,and we'll come back as quickly as we can.'' Erza held the flare out to Mo for her to take. '' Do you understand?''

Mo was hesitant for a moment, but soon reached out and took the flare from Erza's grip. She held it tightly in her hand as she looked at it.

'' I won't let you down Erza.'' Mo said, a smile forming as she looked up to her fellow red headed mage. Erza smiled back, and reached out to pat the dragon slayers red hair.

'' I'm sure you won't. Now come along Gray. We have no time to loose.'' Erza stood from the ground to find Gray was finally pulling his shirt back on. When the mage was ready, and fully dressed, they took off back into the woods towards the closest village to them. Now it was a waiting game.

 

\---

 

'' How much longer are we going to be here?''

'' You just asked the same thing five minutes ago.''

'' Begging for time to fly faster won't make it happen salamander.''

'' Can you guys please stop arguing. Fighting won't make time go faster.'' Mo huffed, becoming rather annoyed with the bickering dragon slayers behind her. Gajeel and Natsu had been going back and forth at each other for the past hour. The arguing was the only thing that could occupy the slayers for some reason, and it made her want to smack them. No not smack, she wanted to badly for one of them to push her buttons to the point that she would pull out one of her favorite slayer techniques on them. That would get them to shut up for sure.

'' Just let it go Mo. They're never going to shut up. Not until they can bash some heads.'' Mo huffed again, letting the air from her lungs trail up to shift her bangs as she turned to face the voice. Soon chocolate shaded eyes met with shaded green ones.

'' I don't see how the only thing those boys ever like to do is fight each other. It just doesn't make sense.'' Mo said.

'' You know when I first joined the guild you were the same way. You were always going up against Natsu and Gray, or at least trying to stop their constant bickering.'' Loke said. The bright blush that crossed Mo's face only proved that fact.

'' Please, don't bring that up again?'' Mo said, pulling both her exceed, and the flare closer to her stomach. She didn't realize just hw hard her grip was, until she felt paws scrapping at her arm.

'' Mo. I can't breathe. You're crushing me. Let go.'' Mo's grip quickly lightened on the cat when she felt how she was struggling in her arms. The cat fell forward onto the ground, almost landing on her face if she hadn't called forth her wings to catch herself.

'' Sorry Ray. I didn't mean it.'' Mo said, patting the red exceed on the head with an apologetic smile.

'' You need to remember just how strong you are Mo. One day you're going to do that and I'm going to die from it.'' Ray said, turning back to face her partner.

'' I said I was sorry didn't I?'' Mo asked, looking to the red exceed on the ground before her.

'' I know you are.'' Ray said, patting her partners leg. Mo only huffed as she turned away from the little exceed.

'' Somehow through these past few years you've managed to keep that temper to.'' Loke muttered.

'' Shut up!'' Mo screamed, her face growing tomato red as she stood from the rock she was stationed on to face Loke. He couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lip as Mo marched away from him, the flare held tightly in her almost shaking hands.

'' Mo. You don't have to get so worked up over something like that.'' Wendy said, watching as the girl fell to her knees by her side. She fell hard enough that Wendy could hear it, and she could bet that it had hurt Mo worse than what she was letting on.

'' My temper can flare for no reason. Especially when I'm worried about someone I care for. If my buttons are pushed then I can't control my rage.'' Mo fell back on her behind, pulling her scarlet stained knees to her chest to rest her head on them. She couldn't deny that it stung horribly, but to her it was just a reminder that she'd felt worse her whole life. '' I just want to find Lucy. I'm worried for her.''

'' You should start worrying about your own well being as well. Just look at what you did to your knees.'' Wendy turned to face Mo, but before she could use her magic to heal the girls wounds Mo's hands blocked her way.

'' Don't heal them, and save your strength.'' Mo said.

'' But you're injured. I can't let a friend just sit there in pain.'' Wendy said, her eyes growing sad at the realization that Mo wasn't worried for herself now.

'' They don't even hurt Wendy. Just save your strength. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into later on.'' Mo said, avoiding Wendy's prying eyes. She thought that Wendy had given up on it, but was proven wrong when she felt a warm sensation cross over her knees. It was soothing on her broken skin, and when she opened her eyes to it she was met with a glowing light. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she saw how her scrapped skin was knitting back together, and the blood had stopped flowing. Her knees were fully healed, and she hadn't even asked for her to do it.

'' Wendy..... Why did you?....''

'' I chose to help you. I can't leave a friend in pain. Even f you meant to do it to forget what they said.'' Wendy said.

'' You should've waited child. Like Mo said, you need to save your strength.'' Carla scolded.

'' No, it's alright Carla. Really.'' Mo said. '' Thanks.''

'' No problem. Now go get those boys away from each other.'' Wendy said.

'' Boy's?'' Mo look towards where she'd left Ray, and saw that the shouting match between the other dragon slayers had changed to a full out brawl. Loke was sitting off to the side of the fighting with Ray who was watching with disappointed eyes. '' Oh boy.'' Mo stood from where she sat, stuffing the flare into the hidden pocket of her skirt as she walked over to where the boys were fighting.

'' Stupid flame brains.''

'' Iron junkie.''

The rants kept flying with punches as the two brawled. Mo could almost feel the anger coming off the two as she closed in on them.

'' Now, now boys. We need to keep our heads until this is over, than you can brawl all you want when we return to the guild.'' Mo said.

'' This isn't over yet. Come on.'' Natsu threw a punch that went right past Gajeel who had ducked the blow. Soon that fist was colliding with Mo's cheek, sending the girl fling back before falling to the ground.

'' Uh oh.'' Natsu mumbled.

'' Smooth move salamander.'' Gajeel muttered.

'' I think you just pushed it to far.'' Loke said, eyes filled with shock as Mo slowly pushed herself off the ground below her. They could see a large red welt already forming bellow her left eye, and a bruise forming in that eye.

'' Mo?''

The girl looked up to the boys. Rage flew out of her eyes as her left hand turned into ice, and her other hand was covered with a flurry of wind.

'' Alright, that's enough!'' Mo's magic shot out from her hands smacking into the mages chests. Gajeel was sent back from the ice that formed a huge block up to where he's been standing, and Natsu was sent back by a huge gust of wind. He flew up in the air, and landed somewhere behind where Loke sat with Ray. When the dragon slayer's emerged from where they'd landed they were covered in dirt, leaves, and in Gajeel's case frost.

'' Come on Mo! It was an accident!'' Natsu said.

'' Why the hell did you hit me to!? The salamander over there is the one who caused it.'' Gajeel argued, eyeing Mo like she'd just tried to kill his exceed who was watching from a distance with Happy.

'' I hit you because you were the one provoking Natsu. Which in tern started the fight, which lead to me getting punched in the face. Now we're all even.'' Mo said, brushing the dirt off her hands as she stepped away from the boys. She was only able to take a few steps however before the ground below her feet began to shake uncontrollably.

'' Whoa. What the hell?'' Natsu jumped up to his feet, ignoring the leaves and twig that stuck to his hair as he raced past Loke to reach Mo. What the young dragon slayer hadn't noticed that he had was that the ground below her had begun to crack open. Gajeel had raced to the side of the opening, grabing Wendy to pull her away from the opening earth before she would fall into it. Happy raced towards his partner, aswell as Ray who was followedby Loke.

'' The grounds opening up! GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' Natsu shouted. Mo looked up to Natsu with blind panic in her eyes as the ground gave way below her. Her scream echoed in the air as she fell through.

'' MO!'' Ray tried to dive down for her, but couldn't as some force kept both her, and Happy from reaching their partners.

'' Natsu! Snap out of it! We've gotta move! NOW!'' Loke shoved the dragon slayer beside him forcing him forward to run, but it was already to late. Before they could get away from their fate they were also plummeting down into this new cavern. The ground fell away from their feet as they plummeted. The last thing they saw was a flash of red and white as the flare that Mo had received was fired through what was left of the opening. Then everything was black.

 

\---

 

'' Natsu! Where are you! NATSU!'' Happy flew around frantically as the smoke billowed up from where the cavern had opened. There was no color but brown as the dust blocked his sight. Ray was somewhere by his side, panicking just like he was. She had just been forced to watch as her partner may have plummeted to her death, and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't even get close to where she was. They'd been stopped right where they stood as the three fell away from them.

'' MO! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!'' Ray would've continued to scream, but was stopped with an iron pole of sorts shot out towards them. It was close enough that they could see it instead of the dust.

'' What the hell are you waiting for!? Grab on already!'' They heard Gajeel yell. Happy and Ray did just that, and they held on tightly as they were pulled free of the worst of the smoke. When they landed they were on the ground beside Wendy who was holding Carla close to her chest as she sniffed the air around her.

'' Can you smell either dragon slayer, or Loke?'' Carla asked.

'' No..... I can't pick up their scent.'' Wendy said, a sad tone entering her voice.

'' I can't find it either. They must've gotten buried by the ruble.'' Gajeel muttered.

'' Burried? You mean that they're stuck down there?'' Ray asked.

'' I didn't say that you red puff ball.'' Gajeel said.

'' Hey everyone. Look up there.'' Pantherlily was pointing to something above them that was out of their eye shot. When they moved just the slightest to see it, they realized it was the flare that Erza had given Mo. She'd managed to fire it as she was falling.

'' Mo had that with her.'' Ray said.

'' That means that Gray and Erza must've seen it.'' Happy said.

'' And they'll be back soon to help.'' Carla finished.

Ray stared into the smoke in front of her. It was endlessly flowing forth, like it would never stop.

_' Mo, please be ok. I can't loose you.'_

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been able to post in so long. I've been busy helping around the house almost all summer, and I've got a friend that got me started on watching a very long series on tv. I will try to post more often.

'' Oh god. My head.'' Natsu groaned in pain as his eyes tried to slide open. His body was sore all over, covered in injuries from his long fall. He could remember that he'd fallen through the large opening in the ground that had swallowed up Mo, as well as himself and Loke.

'' He's waking up.'' He heard a female voice say.

'' Hey Natsu, can you hear us?'' Another voice entered his ears, this time being male.

Natsu felt his eyes slide open to a blurry sight. There was mostly black, but he could still see two figures in the hazy blur. With in less than a minute his vision had cleared enough to see that it was Mo, and Loke.

'' Natsu? Say something if you can hear us?'' Mo asked.

'' Something.'' He mumbled. Mo let out a sigh of relief as her body deflated.

'' Oh thank god.'' She mumbled.

'' How long have I been out?'' Natsu asked.

'' As long as the rest of us.'' Loke said.

'' You ht your head on the way down. I thought you were a goner.'' Mo said. Natsu looked back to her, only to let his eyes widen in shock as they fell on the crimson stained wrappings on Mo's right shoulder. Mo took no notice of this, choosing to worry more about her friends condition then her own like always.

'' Do you feel alright?'' She asked.

'' I feel like I was just hit by a train while suffering motion sickness.'' Natsu admitted, noticing that his head was throbbing. He lifted a sluggish hand to his head, and felt a warm liquid flow down his palm. When he pulled it back he saw that it was his own blood that had coated his hand.

'' I'm sorry I didn't heal you sooner. I was worried that moving you would worsen your condition to a state that not even Wendy could fix.'' Mo said, a sad apologetic look on her face.

'' Think you can sit up so she can take care of that?'' Loke asked.

'' Maybe.'' Natsu admitted. The dragon slayers began to move to sit up, and realized it was more difficult then he thought so. Just as he thought his back was going to leave the ground he felt pain and nausea shoot through his body. He fell back to the ground, almost smaking his head off it again had Mo not maneuvered to catch it.

'' Ok, maybe not a good idea to move him yet.'' Mo said.

'' Yeah.'' Loke said.

'' Just try to hold still while I do this. Ok, Natsu?''

'' I'll do my best.'' Natsu watched as Mo's hands went on either side of his head, and began to let out a light blue glow as his head began to grow numb. It felt calming, and his nausea was starting to dissipate as well.

'' Did anyone else fall down after us?'' Natsu asked, looking over to where Loke sat. He noticed that the spirits Parka was missing, which was probably a good thing because it was rather hot down there, even for Natsu.

'' No clue. We've only been awake for maybe an hour longer than you've been.'' Loke admitted.

'' When we woke up we immediately tried to find you, after...... well let's not worry about that.'' Mo said.

'' What? What is it?''

Natsu saw the hands on either side of his head pull away, and heard her begin to maneuver around to face him. Natsu sat up slowly, and turned so he could face her himself. That's when he saw just how bad of a shape she was really in.

Mo's right arm was cut open on her shoulder, right where her emblem sat. Her face was all cut up with some wrappings going around her forehead. Now he knew where Loke's parka had gone, it was draped over Mo's shoulders. Her legs were tucked up under her body, but when she moved over the slightest bit he could see that her left leg was twisted painfully to one side.

'' You broke your leg?'' Natsu asked.

'' You think I chose to?'' Mo asked.'' It got crushed by a boulder when I fell.''

'' Well then, can't you heal it?'' Natsu asked.

'' Yeah..... Uh,..... It doesn't work that way.'' Mo said.

'' Well then, is there a way to get us out of here?'' Natsu asked.

'' No. This cavern is completely sealed off from the outside.'' Loke said, letting a frustrated sigh pass his lips.

'' We would've risked moving you had there been an opening. Then at least if something had happened we could've found Wendy to heal you.'' Mo said.

'' Ok then. So we're stuck here?''

'' Bingo we hae a winner.'' Mo said. Her uninjured arm reached down to her leg to position it in a more comfortable way, but as she did so she saw small pebbles bouncing by her ankles. It perturbed her as to why they would be bouncing, that is until she began to feel the ground rumble under herself. Natsu and Loke had caught on quickly, and jumped into action when they felt the cavern begin to shake uncontrollably.

'' What the hell?!'' Natsu tried to stand, but the shaking was so strong that he was just knocked back down again.

'' Natsu!'' A large crackingsound struck their ear drums, and the three pairs of eyes flew up to the ceiling to find that large boulders were falling towards them.

'' Not good!'' Loke yelled.

'' GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' Natsu lunged forward, grabbing Mo from under her arms, and pushing Loke forward as the boulders came crashing down on top of where they'd been sitting. The crashed with a loud bang as dust and debris flew up around them. They all looked back through the haze, and found that the spot they'd been in had been completely flattened by the boulders.

'' Quick thinking Natsu.'' Mo said, looking up to the pink haired slayer with a smile on her face.

'' No time to congratulate. We've gotta move.'' Loke said. Natsu heard the cracking noise grow louder above them, and when he looked up he found that the boulders were only a few feet away from them. Natsu jumped away just in time, landing only a few feet away from where Loke stood against the wall, coughing from the heavy dust that was slowly filling the room.

'' We need to find a place to hide.'' Natsu said.

'' There's nowhere to hide Natsu. It's just one large cavern.'' Loke choked out, hands still covering his face.

'' Then we'll make one. Put me down Natsu.'' Mo said.

'' You can't walk, why should I put you down?'' Natsu didn't hear an answer, but was soon given one when Mo launched away from his arms. She landed just beside the wall, a grunt of pain escaping her core when she hit the shacking ground. Mo stood with some help from Loke, and placed both her hands on the wall. Her eyes shut slowly, and her body began to morf into what looked like rock, or at least her arms did. The rock infront of her began to flow from the wall into her body, and just kept going. It wasn't long before she had a descent sized cavern like hole ripped out of the rock side.

'' Mo, you're a genius.'' Natsu said, grabbing her as she fell back from loosing her balance. The three rushed inside, pushing back as far as they could in the opening as the debris began to fall heavily around them. The dust filled the air around them, and began to fill their lungs as they coughed violently.

Mo's lungs felt ready to blow right out of her chest from all the dust. She hacked violently into what was left of the long sleeves on her spare dress she had to wear. Mo could hear that Natsu and Loke were coughing just as bad as she was, maybe even worse, and there wasn't much she could do about that. She could easily take away the element, but once it's in her body it's not going back to its original form.

'' Look's like we're waiting this out.'' Mo weezed, feeling her body convulse with more frame wracking coughs.

 

\---

 

The dust was settling. The debris had stopped falling. Her lungs were on fire, but not coughing anymore.

'' It's stopped.'' Natsu mumbled, looking up to the opening that Mo had made. Mo looked over towards where Natsu was sitting, noticing that all the dust had coated is hair and body making him look all gray. Loke wasn't any better off being in the same state Natsu was in, and she could bet that she looked just as bad as they did.

'' For now at least. It could start again.'' Loke pointed out.

'' Then lets get moving. Maybe there will be an opening now.'' Mo said.

'' Or we'll still be trapped like before.'' Natsu said. The dragon slayer maneuvered around to be able to grab Mo on his back. She looped her arms around his neck, and he supported her with her legs. ( don't be getting those dirty thoughts. This isn't sexual.)

'' Can you still stand Loke?'' Natsu asked.

'' I can stand just fine.'' Loke said, proving that fact to Natsu as he walked right past them and into the now very open cavern.

'' Well then.''

'' Natsu, just walk ok.'' Mo said, pressing her chin into his shoulder so she could see past his head. Natsu understood what she said, and immediately took off into the cavern.

'' Oh man....... What on earth.''

Mo's eyes quickly picked up on the fact that there was light flooding the cavern from a large opening above their heads. However, what her eyes had found before the crack was what worried her more. Just past the brightness of the suns rays was what looked like a dark beam.

'' What the hell is that?'' Natsu asked, watching the beam as it shot up higher into the sky.

'' It's a huge concentration of dark magic.'' Mo said, feeling the way that the magic was already weighing on her shoulders. '' It's so powerful, I can feel it all the way from over here.'' Mo said.

'' You're not alone.'' Loke said, his eyes growing with worry as they lay on the beam. Mo could tell Natsu was just as worried as her, thanks to the fact that he was slightly shaking. Could it be that the energy the beam was giving off was effecting him more?....... No, that couldn't be possible. If anyone was going to be struggling from the dark energy it would be Loke. As far as she could tell, Loke wasn't even being affected by it. At least for now.

'' What could be causing that?'' Natsu asked.

'' Don't know. Whatever it is, it's not good.'' Mo said.

'' We need to find a way out of here.'' Loke said.

'' We couldn't get out before. How is this any different?'' Natsu asked.

'' The ceiling of rock isn't as thick as it was before. Maybe we can blast our way through.'' Mo said. '' I think I can do it.'' She added.

'' You've already gotten a broken leg, and an injured arm. You're not doing anything.'' Natsu said.

'' I've got enough energy from that rock I absorbed to blast the ceiling from here. Just give me a second.'' Mo said. Natsu didn't seem to understand that she could do it, making Mo huff with irritation. He always acted like that when she was injured, thinking that she couldn't handle it. When in reality she could do it just fine.

'' Let her do it Natsu. Besides, you had a head injury that could've killed you an hour ago.'' Loke said. '' Plus, I don't even think I can spare enough magic to help.'' He added.

Mo shifted on Natsu's back so she was a little ways away from his body as to not injure him. She took a deep breath, and with a loud cry she chanted her spell.

'' EARTH DRAGON, ROAR!''

Her attack sprung forth from her mouth in a whirl of earth and stone. The rock spun in a tornado like attack, and flew towards the opening. Her attack quickly struck the opening, and it forced it's way through quickly. The rock fell away to hit the ground in front of them, which caused the dust to lift once more. The attack only lasted for a few more seconds before Mo let the spell lift. The whirl of rock and earth stopped, and Natsu felt Mo shift so he could hold her easier.

'' There. How did I do.'' Mo let her head lay on Natsu's shoulder, slowly letting her eyes slide up towards where her attack had flown.

'' I think you did it.'' Natsu admitted. Mo's eyes widened as they fell on what was left of the ceiling. The whole thing, save for what was right above their heads, was completely destroyed. The light above them flowed into the room, and coated the dust covered surface of just about everything around them, including themselves.

'' It worked.'' She muttered, surprised that it hadn't destroyed anymore than what it had.

'' Will you be able to climb out with her on your back?'' Loke asked, looking over to Mo and Natsu.

'' If she hold's on tightly then I can do it.'' Natsu said. '' How long I'll be able to do it though, I'm not sure.'' Natsu admitted.

'' Then we better get going.'' Loke said.

 

\---

 

The climb hadn't been an easy one for Natsu and Loke. They'd under estimated the steepness of the slope out of the cavern, as it went almost straight up and down. Loke was able to get up pretty quickly, but thanks to the extra weight on his back from Mo it was making it much harder for him to climb.

Natsu grunted at the pain he felt from the rocks digging into his hands. His hands had become raw, and bloody from all the cuts and scrapes he'd received from the rocks surface. His muscles ached as he climbed  up, occasionally looking up to find Loke who was a good few feet above him.

'' How are you holding up?'' Natsu asked, noticing the death Mo had on his body.

'' Uh.... Don't worry about me... Just please focus on climbing.'' Mo looked back to find that they were a good two or three stories off the ground, and a fall from there could get them killed if not seriously injured.

'' Is someone scared?'' Natsu asked, reaching up to grab a hold of another rock.

'' I'd just rather not fall to my death.'' Mo said, her voice cracking as she felt her body slip just the slightest. Her grip tightened as she hoisted herself back into her position.

'' Then I'll do my best to support us both.'' Natsu said, feeling around for a safe hold on the rock face.

'' Yeah, you do that.'' Mo said, her voice cracking once again. Natsu couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips as he continued to climb despite the aches and pains his body had.

'' Hey Loke, how you holding up?'' Natsu yelled up, looking up towards Loke.

'' I'm alright.'' He yelled back.

'' How much further?'' Mo asked, her voice unsteady as she spoke.

'' I'm up.'' Natsu and Mo looked up to find that Loke had hoisted himself up over the edge already. He was leaning back over the edge, looking down to them. '' You don't have much further. Come on.''

'' You think I'm not?'' Natsu asked, climbing further up. Mo's grip was starting to tear at his vest, but from what he could tell there were still no holes in his clothing. Natsu reached out for a large rock that was jutting out from the side of the rock face, but just as he was about to hoist himself up the rock gave way. Natsu felt his body beginning to fall through the air, and the grip on his body tightened as his hands grappled for anything to hold him up.

'' OH NO! OH GOD! NATSU!'' Mo began to panic as she felt her own grip tighten on his frame, and she watched as Natsu's hands shot out to a set of stable rocks on the rock face. The minute his hands had a safe hols they had stopped in their descent. Mo felt her body jerk, and her grip loosened as she was jarred to the point that her body was hanging off of his.

'' Hold on Mo. Don't look down!'' Natsu said. Mo tried to do as Natsu said, but the second her eyes hit the dark abyss they'd come from, her mind flew into fight or flight mode. A scream tore through her throat as she buried her face into Natsu's vest. Hot tears sprung into her eyes as her body was overtaken by panic.

'' To late!'' She screamed, letting the tears dampen his vest. It made her feel so week. A dragon slayer, as well as an s-class wizard, was afraid of falling back into the abyss below her. It was so humiliating.

'' Are you OK!?'' Loke shouted down to them.

'' Couldn't be better.'' Natsu said. Natsu's eyes darted between his own hands, and the girl tightly clutched to his back. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be crying, but he had to bite his tongue to stop himself. He had to remind himself that she was just a little girl still, only about 15 years old. Even she had to vent from time to time, even if it was in a situation like this one.

'' Can you get back up?'' Loke asked.

'' I think so. What can you see!?'' Natsu asked, focusing all his senses but his hearing on the task of heaving them both out of the cavern.

'' Almost everything is gone. It's just barren wasteland.'' Loke said.

'' What?'' Natsu voice grew with stress as he began searching carefully for the next spot to grab. Mo was trembling against his back, her hands now ripping holes in his vest as they shook violently. He could feel the hot tears from her eyes soaking through his vest, and he tried his best to not jostle her as he carefully jumped up to the next ledge. He had managed to jostle her body, but whether she'd noticed it or not he hadn't had a clue.

'' I'm not joking. All the trees, the grass, everything but that blast, it's just gone.'' Loke said. Natsu could hear the worry growing in Loke's voice as he explained what he saw. It didn't take long for Natsu to reach the top again.

'' Grab her.'' Natsu said, prying one of Mo's trembling hands off his vest. He hadn't noticed that she'd stopped crying by that point, but when her eyes made contact with his as Loke pulled her out of the hole, he could see pain behind them. Pain, and fatigue.

 _she's gone into shock. We've got to find Wendy fast._ Natsu thought as he gripped at the dry barren ground above the caver, and heaved himself out of the hole. Once free of the dark hole, Natsu pulled himself away from it, and fell flat on his back next to where Loke and Mo were waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Mo was still trembling where she sat in front of Loke.

He could see that she was gripping her injured shoulder tightly, and her leg was pulled up against her chest to keep it from further injury.

'' Mo, what's the matter?'' Loke asked, looking her up and down for some reason as to why she was freaking out. He wanted to chop it up to her just being in shock, or from almost having a panic attack when Natsu had almost fallen, but it became clear to both of them that this was not the case.

Mo suddenly stopped shaking, and her head slowly raised up to face Loke. The spirit was taken aback when he saw that her eyes didn't look to be her own. They were dark, almost like someone had colored them in with a black marker.

Natsu and Loke found fear swimming through their veins as they backed away from her quickly. Mo stood suddenly on her own, almost like she'd never had an injury before. Loke noticed that her shoulder was now bare, the parka laying out behind her, while the bandages floated away in a small breeze. Her leg also seemed to be healed as well, now sitting completely straight as she held all her wight on it.

'' Who........ Who are you?'' Natsu asked, fear filling his voice as he watched her bounce around from one foot to the other. She rocked back and forth like that for a second or so, letting a small chuckle fall from her lips as her head drooped to face the ground. The laugh she gave off seemed to grow in volume, making both mages grow further with fear.

'' What's the matter boys? I thought you'd recognize you're friend long before now.'' Mo's voice grew lower in tone. A tone that matched that of a boy's voice. That's when her body began to change.

Mo's body grew in height to about the same as Natsu's. Her body grew more masculine as her hair fell away from her head, replaced by messy black hair that stuck out in all directions. Her right eye became pitch black, while the iris of her eye, and the pupil began to glow bright purple. 

'' You bastard!'' Natsu yelled.

'' What did you do with Mo!?'' Loke yelled, taking on a fighting stance. The changing figure in front of them was clocked in his normal garb of a black trench coat, white pants, black boots, and two black finger less gloves.

'' Don't worry boy's. She's just fine......... All buried under that rubble down there.'' Tamon laughed as he said this, and Natsu felt the rage fly through his veins. His body was on fire, and before he'd even realized it he was shooting towards Tamon.

'' No Natsu, DON'T!'' Loke's warning was to late as both he, and Natsu were enveloped in a black orb. Much like the one Mo had been trapped in back on the Celestial plain. Neither mage could stay awake as their minds were plunged into darkness. 


	15. Chapter 15

'' The flame brain was definitely here.''

'' If he was, then where is he?''

Gray stood from where the bear ground was charred to oblivion. It had no pattern to prove it was intentional. It only consisted of one large charred circle, and a little ways away there was a long charred streak that stretched between him, and where Erza stood.

'' I think I'd be more worried about the fact that everything is different than it was before.'' Gray said, holding a hand out to motion to the once forested wasteland. It was now as bare as a hot dessert, and almost felt that way with the way the sun was beating down on them now.Erza squinted towards the sky, catching sight of the remnants of the dark blast that had caught their attention before. They'd been unable to catch sight of the flare even though to the people who had been here they'd clearly seen if get fired. When they dark beam became known however, they were sent running. It wasn't long before they began to notice the changes in the land. Soon the trees tapered off to just grass, then the grass went away to soft soil, and then the soil became hard and would kick up from under the soles of their shoes.

'' Are any of them even strong enough to cause such a change?'' Gray asked.

'' The Gremlin Knight's are a dark guild, meaning that they may have other members. It could be ruse magic.'' Erza suggested.

'' You mean that they could've tricked us to see what had been here?''

'' Exactly.'' Erza's eyes suddenly grew in size, and they flew towards where the dark beam had been. When they'd first seen it they had thought that it was the activation of a tremendous magic spell. However, if that were the case then the blast would've more or less continued to derive more power. By the time they reached the dark pit, and charred marks on the ground the blast had left. The only traces of it being a black fog like substance in the sky. Erza remembered how she'd felt when they blast had first gone off. The magic from it had felt so familiar, like it was someone she'd known from childhood. Natsu wasn't capable of an attack like that, just like the rest of the members on their team. The only person who could've done it was......... Erza's eyes widened at the realization, and they flew towards the remnants of the blast.

'' We've been played for fools!'' Erza's body glowed suddenly, and her normal armor was replaced with her cheetah armor. Before Gray could yell for her to stop she was running towards the remnants of the blast. It almost seemed pointless to chase after her, but he knew that she was rarely ever wrong about something. So, as Natsu would put it, he chose to suck it up and follow her. Even if he was ten times slower than she was.

 

\---

 

'' Finally. You've been delivered to me, after all this time.''

Daegal and Breaden stood to either side of Loke. Each mage had one arm pinned against their own, holding him firmly in his place no matter how hard he tried to fight back. They'd gagged him, taking his ability to give a single retort to what they're saying, and he was also blindfolded. As far as he knew he could still be within seeing distance of that blast, but just from guessing off the amount of distance they'd taken him, he could quickly rule that out.

'' What's been done with the trouble making dragon slayer?'' Kyrell asked.

'' Tamon should be playing with him about now. The other two weren't looking to good when we delivered him.'' Loke heard Breaden say.

'' Wonderful. Come, come now. Get these bindings off him, there's no point for them as long as he's in my line of sight.'' Kyrell's persuasion was met as the strong hold on Loke's arm fell away. Loke's hands groped at the blindfold, and gag, ripping them away from his face. He was met with nothing but darkness at first, telling him that he must be underground. When his eyes began to adjust he could make out the three figures of the brothers that had been tormenting them over the past few days.

'' I hope that we haven't caused you any pain. Can't have you injured before the ceremony.'' Kyrell said mockingly, stocking around the spirit in long strides. His golden armor clanked under his steps, and echoed off the stone walls stretching up above their heads.

'' Why are you targeting the zodiac. We've done nothing to you, so why bother attacking?'' Loke asked, a dark tone in his voice as he stared angrily at the man before him.

'' This is all true, I have no reason to be targeting you, for revenge that is.'' Kyrell began to prowl around Loke's body again, and the spirits eyes followed him warily. '' You see, I've been on a mission since the day that your former guilds master destroyed my old guild. My brother's and I were one of the only mages to get away from the council before they came to arrest the rest of the mages. We had been blessed before our departure.'' Kyrell said.

'' Blessed? Nothing about you is worth a blessing.'' Loke said.

'' We were blessed with the magic abilities we own, but at a price. We gave away our chance to grow old. Gave away our chance to die naturally, or to die of disease.''

'' So in other words, you're immortal?''

'' Not quite. If we're killed in battle than we can't resurrect. It's the only way that we can be killed.'' Kyrell said.

'' It's not a blessing, trust me. What you have is nothing but a cure that will follow you until the day that you're killed.'' Loke said.

'' Is it? The powers we received have granted us immortality, however, only two of us brothers can use that power.''

'' And why is that?''

'' My ability is for a magic that doesn't yet exist. As you've already come to know, my magic is rather lethal to yours, as yours is to me. The magic held deep at my core is known as dark celestial magic.'' Kyrell spoke.

'' So why bother taking us? WHY!? After all this time you take a magic you have no hope to control.'' Loke's fist lit up with magic, but before he could move invisible bonds wrapped around his arms. He tried to fight against them, but it only proved to deplete his own life force.

'' That is a good question, which will be answered within the hour. I hope that you're ready for what's to come lion.'' Kyrell laughed darkly, and Loke suddenly felt week in the legs. He hadn't realized that his legs had buckled under his own weight until he was sprawled out on the floor. He felt cold all of a sudden, like he'd been trapped inside of one of grays ice make attacks. It felt like his life force was being pulled from his body.

'' Like the effect? This much of my magic I can control enough against yours. Thanks to your weakening life force I can easily overpower yours.'' Kyrell turned on one golden clad foot, and began to walk away letting his shaggy white hair fall in all directions. '' Take him to the machine. The other spirits should be ready by now.''

'' What the hell does that mean?!'' Breaden and Daegal stepped forward, and quickly looped an arm under each of Loke's own. The pulled him off the ground, quickly restraining him, and prepping to gag him once again. '' What have you done to the other zodiacs!? I swear, if you've hurt them I will-MF!..... MMMFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!''

'' What's that? What are you going to do to us, because I didn't quite catch that.'' Breaden said, mockingly holding a hand up to his ear. Loke took the distraction he was given, and was able to land a blow to his face before feeling his arm forced back by Daegals magic. Breaden retreated back a few feet, holding a hand up to his face to catch the blood that flowed freely from his nose. He pulled his hand back to see it was covered in crimson. '' Oh, you think you can get away with that now don't you? Well then, you've got another thing coming.'' Breaden reeled back, and brought a locked fist across Loke's face.Loke's head jerked to one side, and he fell slack in Daegals arms. Breaden reeled back to hit him once again, but was stopped by a loud shout from behind.

'' That's enough!'' Breaden looked back, and saw Kyrell staring back at him. His anger was so strong that his whole body had grown dark, and his armor was rattling in a dark aura that was raging around him. '' We need him alive, at least until we have what we need. Kyrell said.

'' Yes brother.'' Breaden shoved all his anger aside for now, and helped his brother in the task of transporting the lion spirit.

 

\---

 

She'd lost track of time. It was to dark to tell. It could've been a day, and in reality it was only a few hours. Lucy had no clue as to why, but her heart felt ready to burst from her chest. She was no longer bound to the wall like she'd been before, and was able to walk freely in her make shift cell. However, she wasn't in the clear.

Her heart was thumping loud enough that she could swear Natsu would hear it where ever he was in Fiore. It hadn't been like that before. She'd been calm as a cucumber, but now she felt like having an anxiety attack. Her heart wasn't slowing no matter what she tried. She didn't know why she was so panicked all of a sudden. She'd been just fine about an hour ago, and now this.

_What are you doing to the other spirits? Where are they being held?_

The voice was as clear as day. It sounded like it was right beside her, talking straight into her ear.

_If you've harmed them I swear YOU'LL PAY!_

Lucy felt her body shudder out of control as it slid down the side of the stone wall. Her body trembled as she pulled her knees up to her chest, and held them tightly. Her breathing was now coming in quick gasps, like she'd been feeling pain from the voice. Pain that the voice may be causing her mentally.

_You'll regret this. All of you will._

Lucy's body shook as she heard the voice scream in her head. He was in pain. He was in pain that was never meant for him. Lucy could do nothing to stop it.

It was said that when a key holder concentrates enough he or she can hear the thoughts, and speech of their spirits when on earth land. Lucy had tried long before now to contact her other spirits this way, and was unsuccessful. Now she was in a true link with Loke, and she couldn't break the link. When it was made, it stays until either mage, or spirit blacks out, and from the way the screaming voice had fallen silent, that had happened.

The link was broken, and Lucy slumped against the wall. She was breathing heavily as she stretched a shaky hand up the wall. Her hand brushed against the ledge of an old blocked off window, and her fingers tightened around the cold rock to heave her body up.

Her legs were a little to shaky at first, wobbling to the point that she had no choice but to fall back to her crouched position on the floor. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal, and she finally took in the fact that her bangs were sticking to her forehead in wet splotches.

The link, when invoked, can cause the key holder to feel her spirits physical pain if strong enough. She remembered feeling a blow to her face, scratches forming on her right cheek where the hand had gouged at Loke's flesh. Her side hurt from what may have been a hit from a foot. Then there was her own magic, which felt to week to even summon a silver key. It was a wonder she wasn't feeling any affects of magic deficiency disease with how low her levels were.

Lucy decided that she may as well just stay on the floor when she realized that her legs were just as shaky as they had been moments before. So she pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head on the side of the wall. It didn't take more than a single minute for her to slip away into sleep.

 

\---

 

'' The other spirits grow restless. They can sense that he's here with us.'' Daegal said, the magic portal in front of him fading from existence.

'' It won't be much longer. Just another hour. Then you can place them in the chambers.'' Kyrell said.

'' Is it really a good idea to keep their leader separated though?'' Breaden asked.

'' He could easily free them if we let him do so. The Ram spirit has a special ability that can gift another spirit with enough energy to pass through their gate. With that kind of energy added on what he still has, we'd have some problems.'' Kyrell said.

'' Then hide the ram from him, and send him in anyway.'' Breaden said.

'' Breaden, hold your tongue. You may be older than me, but you're not as smart.'' Kyrell said.

'' What the hell did you say!?'' Breaden formed a black magic circle in his hands, and was about to fling it at Kyrell had Daegal not stepped in to stop him.

'' That's enough! Both of you!'' Daegal yelled.

'' Now now. Just remain calm. There's nothing to worry about brothers. He's under control, and not moving anytime soon.'' Kyrell reassured, turning to face his older, and younger brother.'' Now I need you to do something for me. Go, and bring me the celestial mages.''

'' You mean your miss Lucy Heartfillie, and Yukino?'' Daegal questioned.

'' Yes. Now hurry, she'll want to see what's in store for her spirits, as well as the other two.''


	16. Chapter 16

_There was complete darkness around her when her eyes slid open. Her body ached deeply, like she'd just finished a brawl with Laxus, or even Erza. Her left leg felt numb, but soon was absorbed by blinding pain when she tried to move it. Her shoulder wasn't all to goo either. She could feel the blood soaking through her sleeves, running down the under half of her arm, and down her right side. Her hands felt numb, and cold from where they sat bound above her head. She just wanted her body to stop hurting. Maybe it would do so if she just fell back asleep. It was all so tempting, given that she was still so tired after sleeping for however long she'd been missing. It would be so easy for her to just...... loll off into..... sleep........._

_NO!_

_She forced herself to open her eyes, peering into the surrounding darkness to occupy her senses. She wasn't going to let herself fall prey to the everlasting sleep. She'd already failed her title as an S-class wizard by letting herself be taken by the enemy in such a way. She wouldn't let herself fall prey to this. She had to escape. Somehow. She racked her brain for a simple solution to the calamity, and found one. She'd learned this trick from a fellow dragon slayer she knew._

_She tilted her head up, finding the chains on her hands quickly. Whoever had put her there was dumb enough to use normal metal chains on her. Metal chains could be broken through heat. Her eyes closed, and with enough focus on her part flames began to leap from her hands. The flames ate away at the metal, turning to a gooey mess as it fell away from her hands. It wasn't long before she was able to pull at the bonds, and they broke. She went tumbling to the ground, landing hard on her right leg while her other leg hung limply at her side. It throbbed from the small drop she had, and spiked with pain as she shifted herself to kneel on the floor. Her skirt was soiled with dirt and dried blood as she smoothed the blue cloth. Her white blouse was soiled with still oozing blood as she reached her left hand up to put pressure on the wound._

_She hissed loudly at the pain it elicited, and she had to bite back a scream as she squeezed it tightly. Her breath was erratic, telling her that she'd fallen into shock. She had seen plenty of times how easily people can loose themselves once in shock, and she wasn't ready for that. Not yet. She had to find where Natsu and Loke were. She'd lost them when she'd been grabbed after falling into that cavern. She didn't know if Gajeel, or Wendy had fallen either. She only knew that she'd seen those two when she'd been falling herself before smacking the ground._

_She had no hope of reaching them in her current state. She had to get them to come to her. Lifting her head, she found the ceiling right away. Summoning enough strength from her core to break through it, she screamed out an attack that she never thought she'd be using for this purpose. Given the situation, someone on her side would know it was her. At least she hoped they would._

_''  INFEREAL DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHADOW LIGHT DRAGON'S BLAZING INFERNO!''_

_The blast tore from her mouth, making contact with the ceiling above her. It bore through the rock like nothing, and made it's way up into the sky above her. She had to keep the blst going for as long as possible. At least until someone from her guild had taken notice to it. Then she only had to wait. She silently prayed as the blast went further into the stratosphere that someone from Fairy Tail had seen it._

 

\---

 

'' It wasn't long after that that Wendy and Gajeel found me. I was very disoriented, and covered in blood to the point that they thought I may have been dead. Luckaly Wendy knew other wise, and now here we are.''

Mo stood before Erza and Gray with a serious look plastered to her face. It hadn't been long ago that she had been pried away from the depths of that hellish prison, and thankfully healed fully by Wendy's sky magic. She'd also been lucky enough to find a spare shirt on the girl from her travel pack still on her back. It didn't match her blue skirt at all, being that the color was a very dull gray with a worn out star on the front, but it would have to do. It wasn't long after the exceed's had gotten them out of there that they'd stumbled upon Erza and Gray who were very worried when they saw Mo burning the remains of her blood stained blouse.

'' When we saw the blast, we thought it had been the Gremlin Knight's activating a dark spell, but now looking back on it, I see that i should've known it was your magic. It had that same wave to it that I've noticed it has.'' Erza said, a blush growing over her cheeks from embarrassment.

'' Blah, blah, blah. If you guy's haven't noticed we've got another problem on our hand here.'' Gajeel pointed out from where he was leaning against a nearby tree. All eyes fell on the Iron dragon slayer, who eyed them back with cold worry. '' The salamander, and bunny girls little kitty are still missing. We don't know where they are, and we don't know whether they've been caught or not.''

'' Actually that's already been learned.'' Eyes fell on Gray. '' When we returned to where you guys had been the entire area was cleared off all brush, and trees. There was a huge hole in the ground, and char marks surrounding one side of it. It was, no doubt, caused by Natsu.'' Gray explained.

'' So they've gotten exactly what they wanted. They have the zodiacs, and they have three celestial mages.'' Erza mumbled.

'' Don't forget that they've got a fire breathing lunatic as well behind their barred doors.'' Mo pointed out, remembering that Natsu had been with Loke before.'' If we get lucky for once today maybe he's already free'd himself and is looking for us right now.''

'' That's a good point, but we can't conclude that until we know for sure that that's what's happened.'' Erza said, quickly shooting Mo down. The red headed dragon mage deflated like a balloon as she let her gaze fall to the ground.

'' I feel like it's my fault. I let them get me, and now they have what they've been after.'' Mo mumbled, poking the dirt at her feet with a single finger.

'' Stop saying that already Mo. We'll find them.'' Wendy said.

'' Besides, you were hurt really bad, so how could you have even hoped to have stopped them from taking you in the first place?'' Ray said, landing next to Mo's leg. She looked down to the exceed with a look that said she could've fought back. That's when she realized that even with her injuries, she could've still used her dragon's roar at least.

'' Quit dwelling on the past. We've got to focus on finding Natsu and the others.'' Gray said, pulling everyone's attention towards where he stood.

'' We don't even know where to start. For all we know they've jumped the border by now.'' Gajeel said, arms crossing over his chest once more.

'' Actually, that may not be the case.'' Carla said.

'' What do you mean?'' Wendy asked, looking down to the exceed in her arm's.

'' You should've seen it yourself child. You were just down there yourself.'' Carla said. Wendy caught on pretty quickly as her eyes slid towards where the large cavern lay that they'd pulled Mo from. '' Whoever put her down there put her there for a reason. To keep an eye on her is the best reason I can see.'' Carla added.

'' Then that's were we start..... And this time, we're not splitting up.'' Erza said.

'' Yes ma'am.''

 

\---

 

It had been an hour since Lucy had been able to connect with Loke. The scratches on her face were nothing but a dull ache whenever a cold breath would wash across them. The pain in her side was gone now, but she knew that if she made contact with where the pain had been then it would begin to hurt. There was, without a doubt, a large bruise in it's place. That would take forever to heal unless she got a hold of Wendy to help.

'' Hello, is anybody there?'' Lucy asked. She listened as her voice echoed off the wall's around her, reaching her ears while growing softer and softer till it was gone. Silence followed her question, but was met soon by soft footsteps. Lucy couldn't help the excitement, and panic, that bubbled up from her core. The footsteps could belong to one of her friends. They may be here to rescue her and the others. However, it could also be one of those men who brought her here. They may be returning to show her just what they'd done to her spirits, and what they had planned for them.

'' Hello?''

Lucy's hands gripped the bars on her prison, and she stuck her forehead against the cold rusted metal. She peered out into the hall, watching for who's footsteps she was hearing. The only light she could see was firelight from a torch on the wall, and it didn't stretch much farther than either side of her cell. Her eyes darted from one side to the other, watching for the figure with those growing footsteps. It wasn't long before a dark figure was coming out of the shadow's, and Lucy was startled when a metal object made contact with the bars of her cell. Lucy scurried back from the bars, fear bubbling through when she saw that it clearly wasn't one of her fellow mages. It was Daegal, who looked rather perturbed at being there.

'' Back away from the bars, or I'll use force.'' He warned Lucy. She didn't bother going against his order, knowing she had no way to fight back at the moment. Daegal waved a hand over the lock of the cell's door, and the door pulled open. Lucy's eyes fell on the metal object in his hands, noticing that it was simply an old rusted bar. Probably from one of the other cells that they'd passed on their way to her current one. '' My older brother has requested that you go see him. If you don't cooperate, then I won't regret what I must do.''

Lucy felt the cold touch of Daegal's magic wrap around her hands, pulling them tightly together behind her back. His magic forced her to her feet, where she wobbled slightly from not walking in a good few day's.

'' Let's go.'' Lucy followed along behind Daegal, knowing if she didn't listen she'd be hurt, or worse, her friends would be hurt. She'd already let that happen to Elijah and Yukino. They'd tried to protect Lucy from their attacks. Tried desperately to free her from the clutches of these mages. Now they were both missing, maybe even dead, and she had no clue about where they'd been taken. Her only hope to keep them alive, if they were still alive, was to do as these people said. So she followed obediently behind the man, echoing his soft footsteps as they left the light of the torch to enter the shadows.

 

\---

 

'' They kept you in a place like this?''

'' Yeah, I was trapped down here for who knows how long.'' Mo muttered, watching her steps carefully.

Mo stood at the front of the group, her fist aglow with light dragon magic that lit up the cavern around them. The exceed's were flying over head, all four of them carrying a torch to light up the path for the mages in the back. Those mages being Gray and Gajeel. Wendy was right beside Mo, while Erza was sandwiched in the middle much to her dislike.

'' How far down do you think we should go?'' Wendy asked, looking towards Mo.

'' Not sure. We haven't gotten that far down yet. We haven't reached where I'd broken free of the chains yet.'' Mo said, her gaze flickering from Wendy to the ground beneath her feet. There walk down was covered with jagged pathways, steep fall's, and drop offs. Mo had already made one mistake by falling down one of these drop offs. She wasn't injured, but her already sore body was raked painfully when she hit bottom. She'd been able to push through however, remembering that finding her friends was more important than her own pain.

'' From the looks of this cavern, it'll be awhile until we reach the bottom.'' Erza said. She took one extra step, and was almost thrown flat on her face when a rock overturned under her heal. Erza let a short lived squeal of shock pass her lips, and then she was caught mid fall by one of the boys behind her. Neither one of them admitted to who had done it, but from the cold feeling of the hand on her arm, she had to guess it was Gray.

'' It feels like there's a strange pressure down here.'' Ray admitted, noticing the strange feeling that had fallen over her.

'' It must be dark energy. The three psycho brothers must be rubbing off on their surroundings.'' Gajeel said, stepping around the rock that Erza had kicked over.

'' No. This is different, I can feel it to.'' Mo said, looking around for a good spot to step down on. She fumbled around the darkness, and when she took a step she felt her foot fall through thin air. '' WHOA!''

'' Mo!'' Wendy's hand shot out towards Mo, gripping her wrist tightly to pull her back. They both landed flat on their backs, letting the others behind them see what had opened up before them.

'' Another cavern.'' Gray mumbled.

'' This wasn't here before. We would've stumbled upon it had it been there when we found Mo.'' Wendy said.

'' This may have been how they kept an eye on her when she was being held down here.'' Erza suggested, bending down to peer into the open cavern below. '' Best go take a look.''

'' If it's our best bet at finding them then I say let's go for it.'' Mo said.

'' Aye sir.'' Happy followed up.

Erza fell down into the hole first, followed by Mo and Wendy, then the boys, and lastly by the exceeds. When they landed it was total darkness, even with the torches they couldn't see very far. Mo didn't have to be told by any of them that she needed to light their way, so she lit her fist up as fast as she could.

'' Whoa. Is this what I think it is?'' Mo asked.

'' It's a cell. Of course it's what you think it is.'' Gajeel said. The cell wasn't any larger than a medium sized bedroom. Large enough to house the group of five mages, and four exceed's, but small enough that it felt cramped if they moved the slightest bit closer to each other.

'' Check the doors. If we can avoid using magic to break out that would be great.'' Erza said. Gray wasted no time in checking the metal bars, and found that they opened like nothing, almost hitting the wall had he not grabbed a hold of them.

'' Someone doesn't know how to build a dungeon.'' Mo said, a disappointing look in her eyes for who ever had built this place.

'' Why be sad about it, it helps us in the long run.'' Gajeel pointed out.

'' Let's go.'' Erza said, ushering them out of the cell to enter the hall.

'' Think you can track any of them from here?'' Gray asked, looking to the three dragon slayers before him. They answered him through a long sniff of the stale air around them. Silence ensued before Mo's eyes opened to fly down the hall.

'' You smell it to right?'' Mo asked, looking back to Wendy and Gajeel.

'' Yep, definitely bunny girl's scent.'' Gajeel said.

'' I can smell blood mixed in her scent. She must be injured.'' Wendy said, worry lacing in her voice.

'' Then we have no time to lose. Let's go.'' Erza ran ahead of the group following the light that Mo's fist created.

 

\---

 

 They'd been walking for a long time now. The dark hallway that lead away from the countless cells seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. Mo was about to say it was pointless, until they heard something ahead of them. It was heavy footsteps. They bounced off the wall echoing towards them. They were growing louder and louder as they approached, and all of them knew that this wasn't going to end well.

'' I'm going ahead. Stay here.'' Erza said.

'' Not on your life.'' Mo put the light of her fist out, and her body quickly grew into shadow to merge into the wall beside her. Erza never tried to stop her, proving that she even knew she needed the help. They took off towards the footsteps, moving as silently as they could possibly go.

Soon the footsteps soudned like they were right along side them. Erza quickly pressed herself against the far wall, opposite of Mo, and summoned one of her many swords to her hands. The footsteps were growing louder still, and soon they could just barely see the outline of a figure.

'' NOW!'' Erza lunged at the figure, and Mo shot herself out of the wall. They were almost within striking distance, but Mo suddenly fell away from the attack when she saw the mess of crimson stained pink hair.

'' Erza, STOP!'' Mo shouted. Erza stopped in her tracks, and she was blinded by light from Mo's fist as it lit up the walls around them. Footstep's filled their ears as the others ran up to them, recognizing the figure before them.

'' Natsu?''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

'' Natsu?.... But,..... But how?''

'' You guy's........ I thought....... I-I thought that I'd... Never reach you.''

'' Natsu!'' Happy flew by Mo's head, ready to tackle his partner into a hug, but refrained himself from doing so when he saw just how injured he really was.

'' What the hell happened to you?''

'' I... I d-don't feel so good.'' No one was close enough to catch him before Natsu's eyes rolled up into his head, and he was sent crashing to his knees. Mo and Erza shot out to him, being the closest, and quickly pulled him up into a sitting position.

'' Natsu? Can you hear me? Listen to me, Natsu?'' There was no response from the dragon mage, and everyone began to feel the panic building up inside.

'' WENDY, GET OVER HERE NOW!'' Erza practically screamed towards the blue haired mage. She jumped where she stood, startled by the force behind the pained voice. It didn't take long for her to push the shock aside, and run over to their side. She wasn't told what to do, already placing her hands over Natsu's chest as a soft blue glow stretched from her hands into his body.

'' His injuries are so extensive. What ever did this to him surely wanted him dead.'' Wendy muttered, her tone so soft that they almost hadn't heard her.

'' It must've been Tamon. I can sense that there's almost no magic left in his system. His draining ability must've caused it.'' Mo said.

'' What ever it was, it was meant to kill him.'' Wendy repeated. The three girls were sitting around him, eyes watching intently for any change in his condition. The boys had taken it upon themselves to check up ahead, taking Ray and Pantherlilly with them in case they needed to make a quick get away.

They all seemed to sit there for what felt like forever, watching as the injuries on Natsu's body slowly began to heal, and close up to reveal unblemished skin. Then they watched as those familiar olive shaded eyes slid open. They were very bleary, the shine that would normally be in them missing, but they were still open.

'' Natsu?'' Mo's voice was soft, only audible by the people around her. Natsu had just barely caught what she said, his own hearing not quite up to date yet.

'' I passed out didn't I?'' He asked.

'' You dummy! Don't scare us like that again!'' Happy was shouting as he pressed his face into Natsu's chest, his tears causing his vest, and his scarf, to become damp with his salty tears. Natsu didn't trust himself to move just yet, but he did lift a hand to pat his little buddy on the head, a small smile forming on his face as he did so.

'' I didn't think that would even happen.'' Natsu admitted, stroking Happy behind the ears which elicited a small purr from him.

'' Natsu, What on earth happened to you?'' Mo asked, looking down to the pink haired mage.

'' I'd like to know the same about you.'' He admitted. '' Tamon tricked us to believe that he was you. I think I tried to attack him, and the next thing I know I'm standing before you guys.'' Natsu admitted, a soft tone in his usually cheery or anger filled voice.

'' I already know he tricked you. He grabbed me when I hit the cavern floor, but I thought that he'd taken you guys as well.'' Mo said, looking over to the others when Wendy dismissed her healing spell.

'' I did what I could. You should be all good to go.'' Wendy said.

'' Natsu, do you have any idea about what's happened to Loke?'' Mo asked.

'' Not really.'' Natsu sat up with some help from Erza, and lifted an arm so Happy wouldn't fall off his chest. '' I remember he'd been beside me when Tamon had shown who he truly was, and then it's just blank. I have no clue where he is.''

'' So we're still in the dark.'' Erza mumbled.

'' We have to find him, as well as Lucy.'' Mo said.

'' Lucy's down here?'' Natsu asked.

'' Do you not smell her scent in this hall? We've been following it.'' Wendy said.

'' Although the scent is slowly fading. I'm surprised that we didn't pick up your scent down here.'' Mo said.

'' Probably because of what ever they'd done to me before you guys found me.'' Natsu said. Mo took a quick sniff next to Natsu, noticing the normal burnt smell she always got when near him. She quickly tossed the idea of him being an imposter aside, but just to make sure.

'' Natsu. You said I was an imposter before, right?'' Mo asked.

'' Yeah. I should've known better though. Your magic didn't smell right when you used it.'' Natsu said.

 _Well that answered my question_ Mo thought.

'' Mo!'' Mo's head shot up to the shout of her name. She saw a ball of red fur shoot out of the darkness, landing in her lap while breathing heavily.

'' Ray? What's the matter? Is something wrong?'' Mo asked.

'' The others. Gray and Gajeel, I think they found something.'' Ray said, panting after almost every word she spoke.

'' Found what?'' Erza asked.

'' I don't know. What ever it is, it's huge, and beaming with magical energy.'' Ray said, finally catching her breath as she went slack in Mo's lap. Erza looked up to the mages around her, her eyes mirroring theirs in the similar wide eyed look.

'' Show us.'' Erza said. They were all on their feet now, going slightly slower just to make sure that Natsu wouldn't kill over again. However, once he was up he was full of his normal fiery energy, and running ahead after Mo's exceed. It was still fairy dark, even with the firelight from both Mo, and Natsu lighting their path. The darkness was stretching on further and further, almost like it would never stop. It didn't stop, it just kept going much to Ray's disbelief.

'' This can't be right, it wasn't this far before.'' Ray said, worry laced in her voice.

'' Are you sure?'' Mo asked, looking up to her exceed with worried eyes.

'' Positive, it wasn't this far at all.'' Ray said.

'' Stop!'' Mo yelled. Everyone came to a skidding hault. They turned to face her with confused looks, until they saw the look in her own eyes. They were filled with shock, and what looked like fear. '' They've tricked us again. They know we're hear, and that we were on Lucy's trail.'' Mo said.

'' Then how come we're still in the same hall as before?'' Wendy asked.

'' Daegal has space time magic, which can be used to transport objects. Living, or not.'' Mo said.

'' Then he sent us through one of his portals?'' Natsu asked.

'' I think so.'' Mo suddenly froze when a cold chill ran up her spine. Something wasn't right yet again. However she had no time to learn what it was before she felt the floor fall away from her feet.

'' Mo!'' Natsu suddenly felt the floor fall away from his own feet as well, and neither Erza, Wendy, or the exceed's could reach him before he was falling through the floor with Mo.

'' Natsu, NO!'' Happy flew down to his partner, grabbing the end of his scarf as it was pulled through the portal like thing he was falling in. Happy was wrenched through, and when his tail finally dissipated inside, the portal was gone.

'' What happened to them?'' Wendy asked.

'' Stay close.'' Erza and Wendy pressed their backs to each others. Magic was leaping from Wendy's palms, and from the sword which was now held tightly in her hands.The darkness was pressing in on them. Without the light that Mo and Natsu had provided before, they were helpless if an attack came at them.

 '' What do we do Erza?'' Wendy asked, pressing herself against Erza's back harder as the darkness pressed into her.

'' Stay close. If anything comes for you, fight back.'' Erza said.

'' Be careful child.'' Carla mumbled, standing close to Wendy's leg, her wings at the ready for a quick getaway. Silence fell over them for awhile, and they began to wonder if maybe the attacker had left. Erza was about to say that it was time to move, but never got the chance. The hall was now lit by the flash of a strong attack flying straight at the girls. Erza and Wendy had no time to block, and their screams echoed off the walls as the attack struck its intended target.

 

\---

 

The portal opened a few feet above the ground as a shout of surprise filled the stagnant air. Mo fell through the first one, eyes wide and full of surprise as she fell to the ground bellow. The air was knocked from her lungs as she landed with her back to the rock. The portal she'd fallen through closed just as her eyes opened once more to gaze up at the black ceiling.

'' Just great.'' She mumbled with exasperation. Mo huffed, annoyed that this had been the third time she'd been caught off guard today alone. It was ridiculous that they could catch an s class mage like her off guard. Then again, she had heard stories from Erza how even the best S-class mages can be trumped with even the simplest of spells. Mo sighed heavily as she tried to sit up where she lay. There was a painful popping sound from her back, which felt like one of her ribs popping back in place from where it'd fallen out of place in her fall. It hurt like hell, but when back where it belonged it felt like it had never happened. There was another yelp of surprise nearby, maybe a few feet to her left as two figures landed on the ground. She didn't even have to start a light to know it must've been Natsu and Happy. Being this close, she could smell both Happy's fishy pouch, and the smell of scorching fire from Natsu.

'' Natsu, are you there?'' Mo asked, turning to where they had landed. She could hear the portal close above them, and the sound of them rustling around to sit up.

'' That depends, are we hear physically, or mentally?'' He asked.

'' Well considering I popped a rib out, and back in place when I landed. I'm pretty sure that we're hear physically.'' Mo said, standing to walk over to him.

'' Where exactly is here?'' Happy asked, rubbing the dust that had gotten kicked up when they landed out of his eyes.

'' No clue....... Let me get a light started.'' Natsu held his fist up in front of himself, lighting a flame that lit the room fairly easily. The light wasn't strong, but it had helped to light up something that they weren't prepared to see.

'' Oh my God!'' Mo screamed.

'' What the hell is all this?!''

The machine stretched out across the length of the room. It circled around them, metal parts connecting the large golden crystals around their heads. There were thirteen in total, one for each and every Zodiac, including the thirteenth. All the crystals were taken up around them. Each one filled with the form of one of the zodiac spirits, who looked to be in pain. All, but one which wasn't glowing, and wasn't in line with the rest.

'' All the spirits. They've been held here all along.'' Natsu said.

'' This is terrible. We have to help!'' Mo yelled.

'' Wait, hold on, Mo!'' Natsu tried to grab her arm to hold her back, but she rushed forward before he could grab her. Mo's arm's were held out in front of her as a long tail of water stretched from them.

'' Water dragon tail slap!'' Mo's attack rung out around them, echoing on the walls of the room. Her attack made contact with the crystal harboring the spirit of the twins, Gemini, but instead of shattering the crystal her attack bounced off. Mo had no time to block as her attack was thrown back, smacking her right in the chest. Mo cried out in pain, and was thrown back to the ground at Natsu's feat.

'' MO!''

'' Are you OK?!'' Happy and Natsu knelt down beside Mo, watching as she struggled to stand again. The front of her shirt was slightly damp from the attack, but was dry in seconds from her absorbing the worst of the water. Mo sat up, hand pressed to her sore chest as she tried to breath normally. The attack had winded her terribly, and it was difficult for her to catch her breathing once more.

'' That's gonna leave a mark. Bet I'll have a nice purple bruise come morning.'' Mo muttered between shaky breaths.

'' Yep, you're alright.'' Natsu mumbled. His eyes drifted up to the spirits, watching as they writhed in pain.

'' Natsu?''

'' The spirits.''

'' What about them Natsu?'' Mo asked.

'' They didn't even notice that we're hear.'' Natsu said. Mo turned from where she sat on the ground, standing quickly to face the crystal that she'd just struck. Her heart hurt when she saw that Natsu was telling the truth. Gemini hadn't even noticed her presence, much less the fact that she'd just tried to free them. They just sat there, writhing in pain as they tried to escape the crystal on their own accord.

'' It's like they're stuck in a trance.'' Mo muttered.

'' Like hypnosis?'' Happy asked.

'' Exactly.'' Mo said.

'' We have to do something. We can't just leave them there to suffer.'' Natsu said.

'' I seriously doubt that your fire will do any better than my water attack just did.'' Mo said, turning to face Natsu and Happy.

'' We have to try something. That empty crystal will soon hold Loke, and then it's game over. We have to free at least one of them.'' Natsu said, pointing up tot he crystals.

'' I know, but with what Magic? This room is clearly sealed off from the outside, meaning we're trapped. The only thing in here with us is this machine, we can't even get the spirits attention, and both you and I are low on magic power from the beatings we've received.'' Mo pointed out, counting out the problems on her fingers.

'' So then we're screwed?''

'' Basically, yeah.'' Mo said, her voice falling short as she turned her attention to an interesting dust bunny by her foot. Happy's ears down turned at the realization, knowing that all he could do was assist Natsu and Mo, and if they couldn't do anything then there wasn't anything he could do. Natsu cursed under his breath, letting his teeth clench and his fist's close tightly on themselves.

'' This sucks.'' Natsu mumbled. He let his magic flow freely from his fists, lighting up the walls to either side of him. Mo watched as the flames leaped out of his hands, stretching farther up to the machine above them. Then his flames were cut short as his fists suddenly slaked at his sides. Mo turned to face him again, eyes full of curious worry.

'' Natsu? Are you alright?'' Mo asked.

'' That scent. I know that scent.'' Natsu mumbled.

Mo took a quick whiff of the air herself, and worry filled the deep pit in her stomach. The scent had been one of musky animal, mixed with dark energy.

'' Breaden, and the other scent must be Loke.'' Mo said.

'' What? They're heading this way?'' Happy asked, flying overhead.

'' Look's like it.'' Natsu said. He spun around the room, looking for if there was a way to get out, but turned his attention back to his flames which were quickly going out. '' Mo, what are you doing?'' Natsu asked.

'' Put your light out, we can catch him by surprise.'' Mo whispered, pulling her water soaked hand away from his own. His flame was out now, leaving them in blinding darkness. Natsu felt a tug on his arm, and he found himself being guided towards the edge of the machine, right beside the empty lacrima. Natsu had to crouch down to stay hidden behind it, while Mo could stand straight, just enough that they could see past it.

There was a creaking noise coming from the far wall across from them. Mo focused her eyes as a portal of sorts opened before her. The same kind of portal that had sent her and Natsu into here. Her eyes landed on the figures that stepped out of it. The first one was clearly Breaden, who was carrying Loke over one shoulder. She was however surprised when she saw that another figure was stepping through. This one was Daegal, who had Lucy in tow behind him. Then a third figure stepped through. It was clearly Kyrell, and Mo couldn't help the shocked expression that passed over her face when she realized he was staring right back at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Mo stayed as silent as she could physically do. Her breath was wavering as it passed her lips, and she had to hold her magic back from spewing either fire, mist, or ice from her breath. Kyrell was focusing right on her, and her alone. He had no knowledge of Natsu being there from what she could tell, and for all she knew he could be looking at the crystal.

'' Mo, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.'' Kyrell said.

So much for that sliver of hope.

'' Come now, you don't have to hide from me. I can sense your magic from here, and it's bubbling for a licking at me.'' Kyrell said.

Mo had to swallow a thick lump in her throat as she stood on shaky legs.

'' Mo, don't.'' Natsu reached to grab her wrist, but Mo snatched it away before his fingers could wrap around her wrist. She eyed him quickly, her eyes saying everything. _Stay here, and don't come out._ Mo stepped forward, her legs growing strength as she stood in the middle of the room.

'' You put me in here didn't you?'' Mo asked.

'' You're very resourceful young dragon slayer. To answer you question, yes I did.'' Kyrell turned to motion to Daegal. '' My younger brother here put you down here, but if I'm not mistaken I also asked for him to put your pink haired friend down here didn't I?''

'' I did, so I don't understand why he's not here.'' Daegal said.

'' You mean Natsu, is he OK?'' Lucy asked.

'' I told you not to interrupt.'' Daegal's magic swept out, and smacked Lucy across the cheek. Her head wiped to one side, and she fell to the ground, her arm's still held tightly behind her back. Daegal had no time to revel in his pain though, because Mo sent her own attack out knocking him to the ground.

'' Now if we want to come to an end sometime today.'' Mo's hand pulled back, reverting back into it's normal form instead of a watery whip. '' Them leave my friends unharmed. Both of them.''

'' Understood. Now you're probably wondering why I've brought you here in the first place.'' Kyrell said.

'' Truth be told, yes.'' Mo mumbled.

'' Well then let us enlighten you.'' Kyrell nodded to his brothers, who grew the largest grins she'd ever seen aside from Natsu's own bright grin. Breaden led Loke fall from his shoulder, causing him to hit the ground with a thud where he just lay on his side completely motionless. _I can barely sense his magic anymore. What on earth did they do to him?_ Mo thought, watching carefully as the brothers surrounded her.

'' The infereal dragon slayer. The only dragon slayer capable of using all types of magic, and the lost magic of the celestial dragon.'' Kyrell said.

'' Yeah, don't wear out my title.'' Mo said, watching as they encircled her.

'' It's time to serve your purpose to our plans. You, and your celestial friends.'' Mo's eyes widened, but she couldn't stop them before they were on top of her. Daegal's magic was forcing her to the ground, Breaden placed a magic circle on her chest forcing her to stay still unless she wanted to take another pain trip, while Kyrell just watched as it all went down.

'' What the hell do you want from me!? Let me go!'' Mo yelled.

'' Not until you've served your purpose.'' Kyrell said, turning to his brothers. '' Breaden, fetch the other two.''

'' Yes Kyrell.'' Breaden's magic circle left Mo's chest, and he disappeared through a portal created by Daegal.

'' What do you want from me?'' Mo seethed, looking up just enough to see Kyrell walk over to where Breaden had dropped Loke. He was hovering over him, bending over to grab the spirit off the ground.

'' Let him go. You can't do this.'' Lucy said, looking up from where she lay nearby.

'' I can do what I want. As long as I get what I need for this to work.'' Kyrell threw Loke over his shoulder, and walked over to where the lacrima was. He was right in front of it when Mo noticed the flaming arcs flying out from behind it.

'' You bastard! Let them go!'' Natsu yelled.

'' Oh, so you are here.'' Kyrell dodged the attack, watching as the fire flew past him. He wasn't smart about it however, because Natsu hadn't been aiming for him in the first place. He'd been aiming for Daegal. Natsu's attack struck Daegal dead center, forcing him back a few feet. Lucy watched as he came within kicking distance, and in a swift kicking motion she knocked his legs out from underneath him. Daegal flailed his arms around as he fell to the floor. Lucy noticed that her arms were free from his hold now, which meant that Natsu had been successful in distracting him. 

'' Now we're talking.'' Mo said, standing from where the brothers had trapped her against the floor. She looked to Natsu who motioned for her to deal with Daegal while he took care of Kyrell. Mo replied back with a quick nod before turning back to her own opponent. Daegal was already getting back to his feat, and he was seething with rage.

'' You've made a big mistake.'' Daegal said. The only warning Mo had for his attack was a tight hold on her legs, and a shout of surprise from Lucy as they were sent high up into the air.

'' Mo!''

'' Keep your eyes on our fight boy!'' Natsu turned back to Kyrell, watching as he threw Loke aside before rushing forward with his whip in hand. Natsu saw the whip launch up around a bar on the machine and catching. Kyrell pulled himself up with the whip, and swung around to kick Natsu from the side. Natsu was able to avoid the attack with a quick swipe of his arm, and then ducking when the rest of Kyrell's weight caught up on him. Natsu used Kyrell's momentum against him, and swung a flaming punch right into his back. Kyrell fell forward, but caught himself, and pushed himself off the ground followed by a fist to Natsu's face.

'' Even without my true power, I can still beat you.'' Kyrell said.

'' Wanna bet!?'' Natsu yelled, punching another flaming fist into Kyrells stomach. Natsu's eyes flashed quickly over to Mo, who was in the middle of being flung around like a rag doll with Lucy, only to regret it when Kyrell tackled him to the ground.

'' Lucy, can you see where he is!?'' Mo looked up above her head, trying desperately to see where Daegal was, but he was in her blind spot.

'' To your right, 9 o-clock!'' Lucy shouted as she was flung downwards within inches of becoming a pancake. Mo turned as much as her body would allow in it's bindings. She could now just see Daegal in her peripheral vision. She sucked in a deep breath of air, and let loose a sky dragon's roar. It struck him, curving around the room to get Kyrell who was beating the hell out of Natsu. When the attack stopped Mo felt the bindings on her feet fall away, and she flipped upright before landing on the ground next to where Lucy was now sitting.

'' Make sure Loke's ok, we'll handle this.'' Mo said, activating her ice dragon scales that crept up her arms, legs, and the rest of her body. Even her hair, which became pencil straight, and a dark shade of blue.

'' Got it.'' Lucy watched as Mo took off towards where Natsu had already picked up on the fight. When it looked like she could get to where Loke was safely she ran over to him, ignoring the way her bone's ached from the previous attacks. She landed next to him, noticing that there was little to no magic energy emanating from his body. If she hadn't known better, she would've said that he was already dead. She was hesitant to move him at first, afraid that jarring his body anymore than it had been would worsen his condition. However, that changed when one of Natsu's attacks came a little to close for comfort. Lucy quickly looped her hands up under Loke's arm's, and quickly began to drag him behind one of the pillars that connected the lacrima's above their heads.

'' These guy's don't know when to give up.'' Natsu said, feeling the pull on his arm before he felt the impact on the wall.

'' We have to keep fighting, if we ever want to save them.'' Mo said, feeling another crack run through her ice scales. Kyrells whip swept down across her left shoulder, and Mo couldn't help the wince that passed her face as the ice shattered, and fell away from her shoulder. The ice on the rest of her arm followed by a follow up move.

'' Ice can always be broken.'' Kyrell said, taking the whip in his hands, and getting close enough to wrap it around her chest. '' Especially when it's already cracked.'' Mo gasped in pain as the whip tightened around her chest. The magic in the whip allowed it to pull right through her as Kyrell ran in behind her. As he began to ready his whip for another attack Mo's back arched as all the ice on her body shattered and fell away. She swayed on her feet slightly, but pulled herself together pretty quickly.

'' Is that all you've got?'' Mo asked, summoning the energy to ice her hands again.

'' Oh I've got more where that came from.'' Kyrell said, seething with rage as his whip flew forward at her. Mo dodged the attack, and as she rushed forward to do her own attack she caught sight of Natsu. He was off to her right between where Lucy was with Loke, and herself. He was currently casting an attack towards Daegal, who had him pinned against the ground.

'' Fire dragon, wing attack!'' Natsu's fists moved the slightest, and the fire lunged from his hands. Daegal opened a portal in front of him, and the fire went inside. What fire hadn't been pulled into the portal hit the far wall where Lucy was.

'' Careful Natsu!'' Lucy shouted, watching as the fire landed merely inches from her head. She was currently holding Loke close to her chest, letting her magic flow into him. She could feel his energy growing, but he still hadn't woken up. What ever Kyrell had done to him had done to much damage for him to handle on earth land.

'' You think I can control it when I can barely land an attack?'' Natsu asked, feeling his body lift off the ground, and slam back into the ground with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. He gasped in pain as his body lifted a few inches off the ground from the impact before falling limp against the ground again.

'' Do you really think you can beat us?'' Daegal asked. Natsu groaned in pain as Daegal's magic began to force him down into the ground harder. He could barely get enough air into his lungs now because of the pressure on his body. '' It's to late. We've already got everything we need to start the ritual right here.'' Daegal's attack fell away, and Natsu gasped for air as he moved himself onto his side.

'' Brother, get the spirit.'' Kyrell said, pushing Mo back as her attack ended.

'' Yes Kyrell.'' Daegal's attention turned from Natsu once again. He quickly paced towards where Lucy was, and Natsu couldn't get up to stop him. His body was held in place, unable to move thanks to Daegal.

'' Not, get away from them you bastard!'' Natsu yelled.

'' Don't. Please, don't!'' Lucy yelled. With a flick of Daegal's wrist Lucy was flung across the room, hitting her head off the wall which knocked her out cold. Daegal's hand tightened into a fist, and Natsu watched as Loke's body was pulled into the air.

'' Let him go!'' Mo shot a water dragon roar towards Daegal, but he simply threw it through another portal like the other. He then tightened his other fist, locking Mo in place. Her arm's clung to her side as she fought against the bonds with all her strength. Kyrell took the chance to sweep her up into his arms bridal style, and began to walk over to one of the pillars.

'' It's finally time brother.'' Daegal said.

'' Let's just hope we don't need those other mages for this. I'd like to avoid putting as much blood on my hands as I have to in this ritual.'' Kyrell said.'' Best to keep it as cleanly as possible for when _they_ come through.'' He added.

'' Let go of me!'' Mo yelled. Kyrell ignored her consistent bickering as he pulled down two chains linked together through the lacrima's on either side of her. Natsu was trying desperately through his dragon roars to stop Kyrell from chaining Mo, but his attacks just kept getting swallowed up by the portals Daegal kept opening. 

'' Stop squirming, it'll only get worse for you in the end.'' Kyrell said, chaining her hands above her head. They hung by her face slightly, the chains long enough to let her stand normally on the ground. She tried to pull at the bindings, but there was no way she could free herself. So she changed tactics, and tried to blast her way free. However, when she tried to fire a roar at one of the chains her magic simply went straight from her mouth into the chains, causing the machine to whirl slightly before going quiet again.

'' What the hell?''

'' Put him in. It's time.'' Kyrell ordered. Daegal had a smirk on his face as he pulled Loke over to the lacrima, and slowly began to shove him inside. Natsu watched as the crystal seemed to stretch into Loke's skin, making him look like he had golden bulging veins across his face, and arm's. He wasn't awake, but that was about to change when Daegal's fist suddenly tightened in anger.

Emerald eyes opened wide as the scream tore from his throat.

Natsu winced at the volume of the cry of pain, watching as Loke thrashed around to try and free himself from the lacrima. It was of no use, Daegal wasn't even using his magic anymore to get him inside. He was being pulled in by the lacrima.

'' NO!'' Mo screamed. Loke's thrashing subsided when all that stuck out of the lacrima was his head, and then his eyes opened wide. They were completely white now, and began to change until they were glowing with golden energy. Then he was pulled in, and the lacrima lifted into the air to rest with the rest of them. By the time this had happened Lucy had been taken from where she lay, and chained to the pillar across from Mo with similar chains as her.

'' It's to late now. You can't stop it.'' Kyrell said, lifting his hands as the lacrima began to glow. It was a bright intense glow. It was growing brighter and brighter by the second, and Natsu had to shield his eyes from the light to keep from being blinded. He could hear Mo and Lucy both crying out in pain, but thanks to the light's he couldn't see exactly why.

'' Yes, it's working brother.'' Daegal said.

'' Look's like we didn't need those other mages after all.'' Kyrell said. '' However, this will still take time. So until this is complete, I would like to keep from being disturbed.'' Kyrell said.

'' What about him?'' Daegal asked, kicking Natsu slightly.

'' Do what ever you want with him. He's useless to me.'' Kyrell said.

'' Yes brother.'' Daegal quickly walked over to where Natsu was. Natsu felt the tighten of his magic on his body as he was lifted up into the air. '' Have a safe trip.'' Daegal muttered. That was the only warning Natsu received before he was forced through another portal. His body was released from his magic, for there was no use in trying to escape now.

'' NO!'' Natsu couldn't stop the hopeless scream that passed through his lips as the room full of both friends, and allies closed off for good. There was no way back, and there was no way that they would ever let Mo or Lucy leave that room alive. His friends were going to die in their, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_We've failed......._


	19. Chapter 19

When the light finally dissipated, they were left in agonizing pain.

Erza was the first to come to after the blast had hit them. Her body ached all over, screaming at the slightest motion that she made. However, it was nothing compared to the worry gnawing at her stomach about the two who'd been with her.

'' Wendy........ Carla.... Say something?'' Erza croaked, her voice hoarse from the blast.

'' Erza?....... What happened?'' Erza could tell the soft voice was coming from her right. She did her best to push the pain aside, but the small movement just made things worse as the pain shot up through her body. She didn't scream, or react to the pain. She simply closed her eyes, and tried to think of something else.

'' Wendy, keep talking.'' Erza said. She freed her right hand from the rubble that had fallen around her, letting a magic circle form over her hand to summon her flame empress sword. The sword lit up with flames, making enough light to be able to see what was before her.

'' I can't move. I think something's pinning me.'' Wendy mumbled.

'' Yeah, I can see it.'' Erza was relieved to find her friend unharmed, but was filled with fear when she saw what was pinning her. There was a large section of the wall on top of her. It didn't seem to be hurting her, but that didn't mean that it was a good thing.'' Are you in any pain?''

'' No. I think it's just got my dress.'' Wendy said.

'' That's a relief.'' Erza mumbled, pulling her other arm free. She was ready to scream now, but she wouldn't let it show. Not now, and not until she'd freed Wendy.

'' Where's Carla?'' Wendy asked.'' I didn't see her when I woke up.''

'' I'm over here child.'' There was a rustling in the ruble, and out popped a white headed cat. '' I got thrown over here in the blast.''

'' Are you hurt?'' Wendy asked.

'' Thankfully, no.'' Carla said.

'' Can you still fly?'' Erza asked, prying her legs free of the ruble on top of her.

'' I think so.'' Carla said, picking herself from the ruble. '' What the heck caused that attack?'' Carla asked.

'' I think it was Breaden. He must've wanted us out of the picture after Daegal took Natsu and Mo.'' Wendy said, trying to pull free of the rocks pinning her.

'' More or less.'' Erza muttered, standing on shakey legs. Her armor, she'd noticed, was missing. Blown right off her body from the blast leaving only one metal glove, and gauntlet on her left hand. She quickly tore it off, knowing it was pointless to leave it on right now. '' We have to find them. Carla, can you give me a hand?'' Erza asked.

'' I can try.'' Carla said, hopping over to where Erza stood over the boulder pinning Wendy.

'' On three..... One...... Two..... Three!'' Erza pushed with all her might, the sword still held tightly in her hand as she pushed against the rock with her shoulder. Carla was on top of it, pulling upwards while flapping her wings as fast as she could. The bolder wouldn't budge, and Erza had to give into the fatigue that struck her as she slid down the side of the boulder.

'' It's no use.'' Carla mumbled.

'' I can't move it. I don't have enough strength to lift it.'' Erza said, her lungs heaving quietly as she rubbed at her face. '' The blast took more out of me than I thought it had.'' Her body was screaming at her now, and she didn't know how to make it stop.

'' Here, let me help you Erza.'' Wendy's hand snaked over to her, and gripped her wrist tightly. Wendy's magic flowed into her body, and Erza never bothered to tell her to stop. She seriously needed the help, especially with the shape her body was in now. The cooling sensation of her magic felt so good as it ran through her veins.

'' Be careful child, save your strength.'' Carla said.

'' I'll be fine Carla. Erza need's my help right now.'' Wendy said.

'' She's right Wendy. You don't know how much magic you'll need when the fight come's to us.'' Erza warned, noticing the numbing feeling from Wendy's magic starting to dissipate. The glow of her magic went with it, leaving the flames in Erza's sword behind. '' For all we know they're waiting in the shadow's to get us.''

'' Then we'll just have to be ready for them.'' Wendy said, ignoring the way Erza's gaze landed on her. She knew that Erza thought she was taking this to calmly, but she had to keep a level head. Anybody else would've panicked, and screamed for someone to free them before they're killed. Meanwhile Wendy's head was level, and clear of any such thoughts.

'' I'll never understand how you've grown up so fast.'' Carla said, looking up to her partner with nostalgic eyes.

'' With the lifestyle we have, you have to know how to handle certain situations for when they arrive.'' Wendy said. There was a smile on her face, soft and sincere as always. Then it fell away.

'' Wendy?''

'' Is something wrong child?'' Carla asked.

'' I can smell something...... It...... It smells almost like ice.'' Wendy said.

'' Ice? Why would there be ice down here?'' Carla asked.

'' Are you guy's that clueless, or did the blast knock a few screw's loose?''

Head's flew over to the side, and the smile that Wendy had had before was now shinning brightly on her face.

'' Gray. Gajeel. You found us.'' Wendy said.

'' Kind of hard to ignore you when your dragon senses are going through the roof.'' Gajeel admitted, swiping his thumb over the tip of his nose.

'' What the heck happened to you guy's anyway?'' Gray asked, noticing how Wendy was trapped under a boulder, and Erza was still splayed out next to it.

'' Long story short, there was an explosion, and we got caught in the cross fire.'' Erza said. She tried to stand back up, but her muscles were still sore, and her bones ached. She couldn't with hold the groan of pain that broke through her mouth.

'' You look like hell Erza. Let me help you.'' Gray said, stepping forward to grab hold of her arm. She took the extended arm, thanking Gray as he hoisted her up. He couldn't help the flinch his body made when Erza's back popped loud enough to echo once off the walls.

'' The salamander was with you guy's, what the heck happened to him?'' Gajeel asked.

'' And Mo. When I flew off to find them again Mo had been with you. Is she alright?'' Ray asked, a look of concern passing her face.

'' We don't know. They just disappeared.'' Erza said.

'' Disappeared, how?'' Gray asked, placing his hands at his side for an ice make move.

'' Portals. They just opened up underneath them, and then they were gone. We couldn't even grab hold before the portals were closed. That's when the blast came.'' Wendy said, watching as ice formed around her to lift the boulder up. Once high enough in the air Gray grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her free of the trap.

'' So now the enemy has them again? It must've been a trap.'' Gray said.

'' Like what they did to Natsu and Loke before?'' Carla asked.

'' They were tracking the salamander all along, because they knew we'd try to find him.'' Gajeel said.

'' So we played right into their trap.'' Pantherlilly said.

'' Your leg's injured. You need binding.'' Gray said, noting how Wendy's leg had a long cut up the side. It was bleeding, but not bad enough to be considered life threatening.

'' Bind it quickly. We've got to find where they took Mo and Natsu.'' Wendy said, biting back a cry of pain when Gray touched the wound with some ice.

'' You got any left in that bag?'' Gray asked, turning to Gajeel.

'' No clue.'' Gajeel admitted, taking the simple ruck sack from his shoulder, and tossing it in Gray's direction. He caught it swiftly, and began to rummage through it to find the designated item he needed. Soon there was a roll of tanned gauze in his hand, and a single water bottle. Gray hated to do it, but he had to clean the wound before he could wrap it. Wendy seemed to understand what he was going to do, as she had already braised herself for the pain that would follow. So Gray took the bottle, and as quickly as he could he began to pour it over the wound. Wendy didn't cry out, but the flinch away from the cool stream of liquid was enough to prove that she was in pain.

 '' Maybe someone should go ahead to find some clues as to Natsu's whereabouts.'' Ray suggested.

'' No. No more splitting up. That's the last thing we want to do right now.'' Erza said, rubbing her neck in frustration. '' They'll only try to separate us again.''

'' If we're separated anymore at this rate, then we may as well start waving the white flags.'' Gary said, screwing the cap of the bottle back on.

'' Did you guy's find any clues at all as to where they may be?'' Wendy asked, wincing as Gray began to wrap her leg tightly with the tanned gauze.

'' Nothing. We just kept walking until we heard you guys yell all of a sudden. It sounded muffled, even though we knew he hadn't gone to far.'' Gray said, tying off what was left of the wrap when he got to the end of it.

'' You can thank your scents you give off for the fact that we found you so fast.'' Gajeel said.

'' Everyone, quiet.'' Erza suddenly snapped.

'' What's the matter?'' Wendy asked, standing with help from Gray. She couldn't help the wince that passed her face when she put weight on the leg, but she bore through it like it was just a flesh wound. Which it practically was.

'' There's something humming...... Do you not hear it?'' Erza asked. Everyone fell silent, listening intently for the so called buzzing that Erza was talking about.

'' I don't hear anything.'' Gray said.

'' Me neither.'' Carla said.

'' I hear it.'' Carla turned her head up to Wendy, noticing how her eyes were filled with what seemed to be shock. '' I can hear it clear as day. It's so loud. Like a beckon for help.'' Wendy said.

'' I think she's hit the nail on the head,'' Gajeel mumbled, '' because I can hear it to.''

'' Your dragon senses must be allowing you to hear it.'' Pantherlilly suggested, remembering how the others had said they couldn't hear it. '' But I don't understand how Erza's able to hear it as well.''

'' I've trained myself to hear noises such as this. I could pick this up from a mile away.'' Erza said, waving her sword around her as she looked from left to right. They were all silent for a little longer. Nothing seemed to be happening, except for the darkness flickering in and out with the light from Erza's flaming sword. Then they heard it. The buzzing was growing louder now. Gray and the exceed's could hear it clear as day. It was growing, and growing, and growing. It wouldn't stop, until it had reached ear piercing.

'' Ahhh! Make it stop!'' Wendy screamed as she fell back to her knees. Her hands flew to her ears, as did everybody else, and she cupped them only being able to slightly block the noise.

'' What is this!?'' Erza yelled.

'' Can't you sense the magic in this!?'' Gray asked, shouting over towards where he thought Erza was. It was kind of hard for him to tell being that he'd shut his eyes at some point since he's fell to the ground. Erza looked at him incredulously. Gary had hit the nail on the head there. She could sense the magic in it. It was strong, pulsating out from somewhere off to their right. It was hard for Erza to tell, but it felt like Celestial magic to her. Her heart sank at the thought as to what it could mean.

'' Yeah! Yeah I can sense it!'' Erza replied.

'' Erza, what does that mean!?'' Ray asked, looking up from where she sat pancaked to the ground, paws pressing into her ears to stop the sound.

'' We have to find out. It's coming from over there.'' Erza yelled, daring to take her hand away from her ear to point to her right. '' Come on, let's go!'' Erza yelled. Before anyone could tell what she'd said she was running towards the direction she'd pointed in. No one bothered to yell to her to stop, knowing she'd never hear what they said. They only jumped up, still cupping their ears as they broke into sprints to run after her.

 

\---

 

 He never came out from another end.

Natsu was now floating in what felt like an endless abyss of blues and purples. The colors around him seemed to mix in a sickening swirl that was beginning to make him feel motion sick. He didn't want that. He hated being motion sick for long periods of time, and who knew just how long he'd be trapped in here.

'' Hello! Is anybody there!?'' Natsu yelled. He had to try, hoping that maybe he wasn't alone in this endless abyss, but the facts were laid out right in front of him. There was nobody else there, the abyss kept going on, his magic felt almost completely drained, the abyss was never ending, and there was no way out.

'' Please, someone answer me!?'' Natsu practically begged as he stared off into the never ending swirls. Natsu's chest was starting to grow tight with fear as he wiped around like a mad man. There had to be a way out. There just had to be. He searched, and searched, and searched, but there was nothing there to search for. Just the purple blue swirl that now made him so nauseous that he thought he was going to puke right then and there. He would've puked right there, had the settling fear not already locked up his throat. There was barely any air getting into his lungs now, and he was getting light headed. _Their_ images kept flashing before his eyes as he looked around.

Mo.

Lucy.

Loke.

Everyone.

All of them. One followed by the other, kept flashing before him. It was like his life story was playing out right there. However, this wasn't his life story. It was simply the images from that room. The room that he knew his friends were trapped in. The room where le'd failed to protect Mo and the others, including his own partner Happy. He'd failed, and it was all his fault.

'' It can't end like this.'' Natsu's voice trembled violently as his chest grew tighter. He couldn't breath now. It was physically taxing to take a simple breath, and it was only making the panic grow stronger. His breath's were sharp, making his throat hurt from how raw it had become. When had it become so raw to begin with? He had no clue. Natsu clutched at his chest, pulling at his clothes and scarf as if they were what was strangling him. His scarf fell away easily, but he never let the tight grip he had on it falter. It was of to high a value to him to simply let go. His vest wouldn't pull open thought, but his panic was starting to subside now that it felt like the thing that had been choking him was gone. Just letting his neck be exposed let almost all his panic flow away until he could finally think straight. Natsu took quick tabs on what he knew he had to work with. He had little to no magic here. Even using all the strength he'd put behind a roar would only produce a small flame over his palm. He couldn't find any solid ground to stand on, being that it was an endless void and all. So yep, Natsu thought he was screwed. So he did the one thing he thought he could do.

He summoned his magic.

It was slow at first. Just a slight flame around his hands that barely spread further than an inch from his fists. Then as his power grew larger the flames spread further. As they moved further away from his hands they began to spread up his arms. The flames licked at his skin as they spread, never burning him as it began to spread across his entire body. He was now

 _Concentrate. You have to concentrate if this is going to work._ Natsu told himself.

His magic felt ready to burst out all at once. It was growing and growing. It was a surprise to him that he could muster this much strength with so little magic. He didn't question it however, telling himself to be grateful that he can do this to save his friends. The fire was now flowing far out from his body in arcs of flames and heat. It never once hurt Natsu to be in the middle of the blast, but who ever was on the other side was in for a world of pain. Natsu's eyes slowly opened to reveal anger filled olive orbs. His hands raised up above his head in a striking pose, and he brought them down hard.

'' FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!'' The attack struck something hard, and the sworls mixed with flames. The swirls began to shatter, and Natsu felt himself falling through the shattered bits of swirl.

_I'm coming for you Kyrell. You won't get away with hurting my friends._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guy's have been enjoying this story. I've had so much fun writing this for you viewers, and I love that I've gotten so many people interested in it.

There was no mistaking those flames as they escaped from nothingness. Mo knew just who those flames belonged to, as she had provided him with the energy to be able to use them.

Mo's entire body was aching from the strenuous pull of her celestial magic. At the rate it was being taken she'd be out in less than a few minutes. When Natsu had been thrown through the portal Mo's been able to throw a large amount of her own energy inside undetected, but that left her with little to give for the machine. If it took any more of her magic, she'd be dead in minutes.

'' No. How's he able to break my seal?'' Daegal muttered, watching as the area around the flames seemed to shatter like glass. 

'' Leave it. Thanks to you bringing them to provide the rest of the energy we need, the process shall be complete.'' Kyrell said. Mo's eyes drifted from the flames to the crystals above her heads. The lacrimas were growing dark with some sort of smoke. It was strange, but she couldn't even sense the magic inside anymore. Before they'd been emanating steady celestial magic, but now there was nothing. Her eyes then fell to the two figures that had forcefully joined her and Lucy just moments ago. Elijah and Yukino weren't in good condition at all. They were both injured severely, but had been conscious enough to talk. They'd both said that they knew exactly what this machine was for, and both Lucy and Mo's hearts sank at the realization.

They were trying to bring back the eclipse spirits.

'' It's almost time. Make sure you keep that dragon under control when he breaks free.'' Kyrell said.

'' Yes brother.'' Daegal and Breaden both stood before the shattering portal opening, watching as the fire leaped out around them.

'' You'll never get away with this.'' Lucy said, her voice straining to get out every word.

'' Oh silly girl. I already have.'' Kyrell said. The man snapped his fingers, and the chains fell away from them. they fell against the floor, left with not even enough strength to stand. Mo felt her chest grow tight as she saw the last of the lacrima's, the one that Loke was trapped in, turn black.

'' Now, come to me my dark spirits. You belong to me, I am your master now.'' Kyrell said. He held up his hands, dark energy pouring from them as energy from the crystals poured into his own.

'' You bastard!'' Mo's eyes shot over to see Natsu emerge from the broken portal, wide eyed and angered. However, he hadn't saved enough strength to fight for when he got to the other side. He was powerless as Daegal and Breaden restrained him against the far wall.

'' Yes. Yes, come to me.'' Mo noticed that the dark energy was forming into something. It was hard to tell, until one stuck out from his hand. It was a black key in the exact same shape as one of Lucy's zodiac key's. It looked to be Aquarius's key from where she sat.

'' Now awaken.''

The lacrima's shattered. Mo had to shield her eyes from the falling crystal as it showered down on her, Lucy, Yukino, and Elijah. It was almost like powder against their skin. Black powder that covered them like a thick blanket. It wasn't until she heard a dull thud somewhere in front of her that she dared to re open her eyes.

'' No.'' Kyrell stood before her now, holding up thirteen black zodiac keys. Each one was brimming with dark magic, and he was smiling. He was smiling as he stuck out every key in her face.

'' You see these. These are what you've created. Your magic is to thank for these. I couldn't have done this without you, or them.'' Kyrell stuck all but one of the key's into his pocket. '' Now you can all die to your creation. Now I open the gate of the dark lion.''

'' Stop this! Leave them alone!'' Natsu shouted. Kyrell didn't listen as he swiped the key down, opening a dark magic circle. The gate was opened, and _he_ stepped out.

'' Loke.'' Mo knew this wasn't the same person she'd known before. Loke was different now. He now bore a look of pure hatred as he stared down at her. A set of golden and black armor replased the dress suit he use to adorn. His hair was much longer than it had been before, and his shades were gone.

'' You know what I want you to do.'' Kyrell said.

'' Yes master.'' Mo tried to push herself off the ground. She tried to push herself away, but in her current state even a young child would be faster than her. Loke's armor clad hand grasped a handful of her red hair, hoisting her up. Mo grunted against the pain that shot through her head at the action, but kept as straight a face as she could. Her cold dagger eyes had little to no effect on him.

'' Don't do it. Please?'' Lucy begged.

'' I have a new master now. You no longer hold my contract.'' dark Leo said. He held up his other hand, cloaking it in black fire. Mo's eyes widened in shock, knowing that she couldn't eat this fire. This fire could kill her, and it would. '' Goodbye, dragon slayer.''

The hand grasped her neck, and the howl that escaped from Mo's lips was blinding.

 

\---

 

It was almost a full week before she ever woke up again.

Light filtered through a window on her right. It landed on the clean bedspread laid over her, warming her aching body. She didn't know where she was, except for the fact that it wasn't where she'd originally been.

_Dark lacrima's._

_Black flames._

_Excruciating pain._

_Screams._

The images came at blinding speed, blindsiding her with a flood of emotions. She felt fear, anger, and the need to run. From what, she couldn't quite recall. She felt the need to try and sit up from where she currently lay on her back. The plush feeling of the mattress at her back told her to just sit still, but she had to know where she was. She had to find solace before she could rest peacefully again. The blankets fell away from her body with a quick flick of her hands. Her body felt so sluggish when she tried to move, but she pushed through his to the best of her abilities.

'' This sucks.'' She mumbled. She let her feet hang over the edge of the bed, taking notice of the long pajama bottoms she was wearing. They were a light aqua color, along with the slippers that sat by the bed. Her top was the same color, but was a button down that had the top few buttons undone for some reason. She didn't question it, thinking she'd done it herself, and she just didn't remember it. Her head moved down to see where the slippers were, letting her red hair fall on either side of her head. Her feet slid inside their correct slipper, wiggling their way inside as she set them flat on the floor. Bracing her hands on the bed in case she fell, she pushed herself off.

The swirling of her vision told her she'd made the wrong choice.

The floor flew up to her so fast she never felt the impact. Then the burning sensation ripped through her chest, neck, and back. It was blinding, making spots dance in her vision as a shaky hand lifted to touch the afflicted areas. Her hands grazed against soft white gauze, and she realized that her injuries must've been worse than she had thought.

'' What on earth are you doing!? You're not suppose to be out of bed!''

Hands were grabbing at her now. They were lifting her up off the ground bridal style. The arms were strong, supportive, and nimble against the area the gauze covered. Her back hit the bed once more, and she didn't try to fight it as the person who'd picked her up set her down, and replaced the blanket over her frame.

'' You weren't suppose to wake up for another day. Look's like you burned through your med's.''

Mo's eyes were still swimming, but when she looked up to the figure she was met with a swarm of pink, and black.

'' Go back to sleep Mo. We'll explain everything when you wake up.''

The voice she could now tell was masculine, but that was all she could figure out before she fell prey to the darkness of her mind again.

 

\---

 

When she woke again her head wasn't nearly as clouded as when she'd first woken up. She was able to sit up with out to much difficulty, but it was still a pain for her to move the area's she'd hurt.

'' Look's like you've finally woken up fully.''

The voice caught her off guard, causing her to start in her bed. Her eyes fell on the figure who'd spoken to her, picking out the spiky pink hair on his head, and the smirk playing across his face.

'' You alright?'' Natsu asked.

'' Better than last time you found me.'' Mo's voice was so hoarse that she almost didn't recognize it. However, she knew it was hers, and she was going to use it.

'' It was pretty touchy for awhile there. For a short time we thought that we'd lost you.'' Natsu admitted, walking over to the bed.

'' How long have I been out?'' Mo asked, swiping her hair out of the way. Natsu took a nearby chair, pulling it up tot he bed so he could sit by her.

'' You've been out for almost a week Mo. You were burned pretty badly, and you were....... well let's not get into that right now.'' Natsu turned a few shades pale at the thought of what he'd seen himself when the dark version of Leo had burned her. He wanted to murder the spirit for ever harming her, but at the same time he knew it wasn't under his own will.

'' I have?'' Mo's hand slowly lifted to grab at the bandages around her neck. They weren't as painful to grab as they'd been when she first had contact with them, but if she hit them hard enough they would still hurt. She wanted them off so badly, but she knew just from feel that it would be awhile until she could remove them.

'' Yeah. I still can't believe that you're even alive. That fire, it was..... It was just so.....''

'' Natsu, you don't have to say it.'' Mo turned down to glance at the hands in her lap. They were palm up, opening and closing against the tension her body held. '' To be honest, I don't quite want to know how badly he hurt me.'' Mo admitted.

'' You remember?'' Natsu asked.

'' I remember the spirits emerging from the lacrimas. Then Loke's dark form approaching me, grabbing me by my hair...... And then...... then he grabbed my neck..... the fire..... It was so hot.'' Mo's hand flew to her neck as she remembered how the fire had burned her before she'd blacked out. Her hands were shaky as they pulled away from her neck, and they fell like dead weights in her lap.

'' Mo.'' Natsu took her hands in his own, noticing how they trembled in his larger ones. '' If you don't want to remember than don't talk about it.'' Natsu said.

'' I can't help it. The images. They've been slowly coming back to me ever since I woke up the other day.'' Mo admitted.

'' I know how it feels. It's happened to me when I've blacked out while in shock.'' Natsu said.

'' You've blacked out like that?'' Mo asked.

'' When I first started practicing my dragon magic. I can remember Igneel was pressing me to rest while the memories were coming back.'' Natsu said, a small smile grazing his face at the thought of his old man.

'' at least you have good memories like that with Igneel. Infrena never let me sit out if I was injured because she'd just heal me up. I never complained about it though, because I'd always feel so much better when she'd use the spell.'' Mo admitted.

'' Yeah.'' Natsu's smile faded slightle, and he set Mo's hands back in her lap. '' I think someone's been waiting to see you.'' Natsu admitted.

'' Waiting? Who's waiting?'' Mo asked. Natsu only had to open the door, and the squeals of a distressed Ray filled their ears.

'' MO! I'm so happy to see you're OK! I was so worried about you!''

'' Ray?'' Mo watched as the exceed flew over to her, face planting into Mo's chest as she wrapped her hands around her. '' You weren't waiting in here with me?''

'' They told me I couldn't come in here. They were afraid of me getting hu-'' A begrudging grunt from Natsu cut Ray off, and the exceed knew that she'd stepped over a boundary she shouldn't cross yet. '' I was just so worried about you Mo.'' Ray cried.

'' I'm sorry I worried you Ray...... I promise that when I'm out of here I'll make up for it.'' Mo said.

'' You better.'' Ray sobbed, whipping her tears away from her eyes as she stares up at Mo. She can't help but flinch at the sight of the bandages around her partners nexk, shoulders, and even her head. Mo must've chosen to ignore t though, because she never mentioned the pitied look in Ray's eyes.

Natsu chose to take his leave when Ray was talking with Mo. He slipped through the door before Mo could ever notice his leaving. He was walking down the long hallway belonging to the cut off section of Magnolias hospital. Mo's been forced to stay in a separate room from where Lucy and the other celestial mages were healing still. Wendy had practically begged to be let in to see them, but she hadn't been able to get in to tend to them even once because of the huge man search going on. They'd been searching for the past week for the three brothers who'd caused this whole mess in the first place. Mo was the most effected aside from the spirits who were basically meat suits for those bastards. Mo was like one of them now. But what made Natsu feel even worse about it was the fact that Mo didn't have much longer to be around them.

 

\---

 

  _Natsu could barely watch as Mo's body was engulfed in the dark flames from dark Leo's hands. She'd stopped screaming awhile ago, now completely limp in his arms as she was basically burned alive. He couldn't move to save her, Lucy and the others couldn't get to her in their state, and Happy was currently being held down by Breaden who was laughing at how Happy was crying over watching his friend being killed.  
_

_'' LET HER GO!'' Natsu yelled, looking up to see the fire was growing darker as it bit into Mo._

_'' Its too late now. It's already inside her. Let her go now Leo.'' Kyrell ordered. Dark Leo dropped her like a rag doll, the last of the fire around her neck and shoulders hanging around long enough to cause physical damage that may not be reparable._

_'' What's inside of her!? What did you do to her!?'' Natsu demanded._

_'' It's a little parting gift. You see, now that I have the dark spirits on my side I can use their magic to my will. However, sooner or later the magic forcing them into these forms will run out. I'd say with the amount that I've collected, I have about two months with the spirits before they are eliminated.'' Kyrell said._

_'' Eliminated? You mean that.''_

_'' That's right. The spirits will die. The lion spirit you tried so desperately to protect is going to die while under my hands when the magic runs out. And your friend over there will as well.'' Kyrell said._

_'' What!? NO! NO YOU CAN'T!'' Natsu screamed._

_'' There's no avoiding it, unless you think you can beat my game.''  Kyrell said._

_'' Game? What game? Tell me!''_

_'' The game is simple. There are two ways to get to the realm where I'm keeping the dark spirits. One way is through my key's. The other is by passing through a portal found only on earth land. If you can find it, then, and only then, will I save your friend from the fire death she now faces when their time is up.''_

_'' Where is it!? Tell me where it is!'' Natsu yelled._

_'' Now it wouldn't be a game if I told you that now would it?'' Kyrell asked, stepping over Natsu's frozen body. '' I will only tell you that it's somewhere in this country.''_

_'' No, wait!''_

_'' Good luck, dragon slayer.'' Kyrell disappeared, along with both Breaden and Kyrell. The icy hold on Natsu's body fell away, and Happy fell beside him in a heap of agonizing cries._

_'' YOU BASTARDS!'' Natsu couldn't control the anger that flew from his body as the flames flew out of his body._

 

_\---_

 

 Natsu tried desperately to control the anger flowing in his veins now, but all that did was force it into his hand. Sadly for the wall on his left his hand was resting there. Before he could stop himself his hand was through the wall, forced into the room on the other side with thankfully was empty. The drywall covered his hand and arm, while his knuckles were now bloodied and scraped from the force that had been behind the blow. He felt no pain, he felt no pity for the hospital finding out about his outburst, he didn't have any pity for the next person to get on his bad side.

'' I will find you bastards. And when I do. You'll all be dead men.'' Natsu's anger filled voice was quiet to all but the few lone mages who had stopped by to talk to Lucy and the others. They hadn't gone to see mo yet, afraid that Natsu would rip their heads off if they tried to see her before she knew the full extent of what was going to happen to her. He didn't even think he had the stomach to tell her what was going to happen to her. She was going to find out sooner or later. She'd either learn now and deal with it for the rest of her short two months, or she'd learn two months from now when she'd die a fire related death.

'' Natsu.'' His olive shaded eyes drifted over towards Happy, who was now flying by his right shoulder. '' Mo need's to know soon or she'll never trust us again.'' Happy warned.

'' I know.... I know , happy, it's just that..... I don't think I can tell her.'' Natsu admitted.

'' You have to. She trusts you the most out of all of us right now.'' Happy said.

'' OK then.... I'll tell her. Just... just give it some time. She need's to heal more before she know's just why we're searching so much for the portal.'' Natsu said.

'' She'll find out soon enough Natsu. Better sooner than later.'' Happy said.

'' I swear. I will kill them when I find them. They've threatened all of us, and they've gone to far.'' Natsu said.

'' Now it's war.'' Happy finished.

They may only have two months, but they would use those two months to search for Mo's savior. She wasn't going to die on anyone's watch. Natsu wouldn't allow that. As he walked towards the exit, Happy floating by his shoulder, only one thought rang strong and true in his head.

_Revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fare warning. This will be the last chapter of this story. I wanted to make this into a two part series, and I haven't chosen yet what to call the other story. When I've come up with the title I will post a final short message to let you viewers know what it's called. I hope that you've enjoyed, and that you'll read the second half of my story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my story, but I may not be able to write in the coming days. I'm very busy with school, and I'm preparing to leave for a band trip. I hope you understand, and continue to read.


End file.
